King of Bandit Skye
by Myrddin 'Le Fay' Ignis Magus
Summary: Skye is the Bandit King, once he was known as Harry Potter. Skye and his familiar Arrow travel to the UK where trouble finds them. Battles and some comedy, new friends and old. New magic's and powers, and Skye discovers something unknown about himself.
1. Prologue

_**King of Bandit - Skye**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own Harry Potter, King of Bandit, Dragonball (Z) (GT)… whatever, I only the Original Characters and Out Of Character personalities, and story. If I did own any show or novel idea I would be relaxing on a beach in Hawaii._

_**A/N:**_ _This story contains aspects from King of Bandit Jing, Dragonball (Z/GT) Breathe of Fire; Final Fantasy and more. Please excuse this first chapter if you find it laking, I promise other chapters are a lot better.  
_

_**King of Bandit - Skye**_

Chapter one, Prologue

The Potters', a family dating back over five hundred years, wealthy, connected and one of the most prominent families of the LIGHT. Sometimes in the world there truly is no safe definition of the terms, LIGHT and DARK, GOOD or EVIL. Sometimes good people do bad things for good reasons, other times bad people do good things for bad reasons.

For example, the Malfoy family, one Lucius Malfoy, bleach blonde, head of the family and well-known death eater. However, even though everybody knows he's a death eater and not under the Imperious Curse, (it controls another's actions), he still got set free when he made charitable donations, in aid of the restoration of wizarding Brittan after the fall of his master, the DARK wizard - Lord Voldemort. In addition, Lucius Malfoy has been making donations to the Ministry of Magic ever since and has most of the government in his pocket in some way or another. This is an example of a bad person doing something good for bad reasons.

Anyway back to the Potters', it all started with a stupid prophesy, that's right, prophesies are stupid. Basically it said that a child would soon be born at the end of July with the power Voldemort doesn't know about and that the child will be able to kill him, that's right, the LIGHT decided to rely on a child. Three children were born at the end of July, one being a boy, Neville Longbottom, the other two, twins, one girl, Rose Lily Potter and a boy, Harry James Potter.

When Albus Dumbledore heard the stupid prophesy he sent the Longbottoms' and Potters' into hiding after their children were born, Neville, 30th, Rose a Harry on the 31st, Harry was almost born in August, a few seconds longer and he would have been.

Soon came a fateful night, Halloween, Godrics' Hollow. That was the location the Potters' hid with their two children, right now any sensible hidden couple would have used themselves as SECRET KEEPERS for the Fidelius charm, (hides a location from anyone not told the location by the person who holds it secret). However Albus Dumbledore, supposed clever old man thought that would be too dangerous, therefore they decided to use Sirius Black, James Potters' best friend and even best man at the Potters' wedding.

That however didn't exactly happen, because Sirius knew all to well that everyone knew he was to be secret keeper, therefore persuaded the Potters' to change the secret keeper to Peter Pettigrew. You see Pettigrew was also a close friend of the potters'. However, he was considered a joke of a wizard therefore in theory no one in their right mind would expect him to be the true secret keeper. However, that was a mistake; Pettigrew had already betrayed the LIGHT and was already Voldemorts' whipping boy.

That day changed the Potters' lives; the Dark Lord Voldemort went to Godrics' Hollow, knocked out James' and Lily Potter with the intension of gloating later before he went upstairs in the small cottage house and into Harrys' and Rose's bedroom, discovering the raven haired boy and red haired girl in their crib.

Harry was standing, his eyes a piercing green in colour, Rose was sitting playing with a doll, her eyes hazel like her fathers, her gaze only on her toy. Harry watched as Voldemort fired his deathly Killing Curse at Harry, however a weird shield of yellows and orange reflected the beam, destroying the Darkest Wizard in over a century. Harry was left with a gash over his right shoulder while his sister had a cut on her forehead and she began crying, Harry only had a few tears and tried comforting his sister when their two groggy and dazed parents rushed in.

Many hours later one Albus Dumbledore declared Rose Potter THE-GIRL-WHO-LIVED, nobody even gave Harry a second glance as they began their praising and worshiping of his sister. You see those in the wizarding world are not only wimps but idiots, baka and the same word for idiots in every country you visits language.

_**T.B.C…**_

_I know its kinda short, but its only a starter chapter, read on, click for the next chapter._


	2. Skye & Arrow

_**Chapter two, Skye & Arrow**_

_Fifteen years later…_

A young man of sixteen, about 5'11"-6" tall sat on a near empty train, he wore a large thin dark yellowy orange dragon leather trench coat that usually hung to his ankles, its collar high, his black tee shirt underneath had no sleeves; he wore black semi-baggy trousers, and around his neck just tucked into his tee shirt on a platinum chain a small flat piece of emerald in the shape and size of a dog tag, with a crown carved along with the name SKYE. His black boots made of Dragon Hyde, with charms to make them abnormally light.

His hair on top and in the front, long, rather than at the back where it was short, its colour blacker than night, it appeared to absorb light. It defied gravity with its massy spikes, except where it hung down in tufts over his shoulders and ears, but even they defied gravity to a degree. His eyes a vivid and usual dark purple that seemed to sparkle with happiness and enjoyment as he leaned back, looking ahead out of the side window watching the French countryside wiz by.

The young man, considered by many young women he has meet along his travels as 'HOT', 'CUTE' and 'WHOA…', well you get the point, not to mention, he works out regularly and has a good bit of muscle mass, though not bulky he's strong, healthy and fit.

"Are we there yet?" a voice suddenly hissed from his coat, looking down the young man grinned at the small red and orange snake as it stuck its head out.

"Not yet, Arrow," the young man hissed back. Normally a human speaking to a snake would be unusual, however not for a wizard with the rare, talent of Parseltongue.

"Aww, Skye," the snake moaned. "We've been on this dam train for hours now."

The young man, Skye chuckled lightly at his friends inpatients, "its only been two and half hours, we should be in Paris in," Skye lifted his left sleeve looking at his watch, "about twenty minuets."

Arrow sighed dramatically, "this is so not fun, I hate riding the train… you could have bought us a portkey or apparated."

Skye laughed, grinning cheekily, "but where's the adventure in that, plus you know I hate magical teleportation."

The snake looked at him shrewdly, shaking his head in disapproval, "what kind of wizard are you?"

Skye laughed. "One who doesn't like portkeys' or apparation?"

Arrow sighed, rolling his little black eyes, "well I'm going back to sleep, try not to get into trouble… well at least until after you check into the inn." Skye chuckled amusedly as Arrow retreated back into Skyes' left sleeve rapping around his upper arm drifting back to sleep.

Skye smiled happily, leaning his head back he took a deep breath of freedom, remembering the events that started his freedom; he slowly closed his eyes, resting contently.

_**Flashback**_

Eleven years ago…

Five year old Harry James Potter, short messy black hair and beautiful emerald green eyes, wearing old charity shop clothes, his sister Rose didn't like it if their parents bought him anything new. Last year he had even heard Albus Dumbledore, supposedly nicest person you could meet encouraging his parents to give Rose everything and him nothing, if that's what she wants.

Harrys' mother Lily Potter at first fought Dumbledore on the matter, however the old man won, saying that Rose needed all the love and attention if she was to survive Voldemort. Harry often wondered why that name never scared him as it does everybody else; he guessed that it was because he thought the name stupid.

It was his and Rose's fifth birthday, Harry like any normal five year old was in good spirits, and hopeful for at the very least one small gift from his parents and a hug and kiss from his mum. However as the day progressed and guests started arriving for 'Rose's' birthday party he was ignored, by the end of the day all he wanted was a hug from his mum, that was all he really ever cared about, however none came.

Harry had cried himself to sleep that night.

The next morning he entered the kitchen for breakfast, starving after not eating at the party when his father demanded he go to his room and not to be greedy and stealing all of the cereal, though he hadn't even opened the box yet. He was lucky when he did as he was ordered a house elf came with some breakfast for him, he always' loved the house elves, they had always' taken care of him.

That whole week he was not allowed into the dinning room or kitchen, therefore a house elf kindly snuck him food, but it broke his heart, his parents hated him. He was confused, lonely and scared, why, what reason did they have to hate him?

Two weeks after his fifth birthday, Harry James Potter left Potter Manor and was never seen again.

_**End Flashback**_

"We shall be arriving in Paris in two minuets," a man on the intercom announced in French.

Skyes' eyes flicked open, a few stray tears shone, however he quickly blinked them away, "I guess we're here," he said quietly to himself standing up, stretching with a yawn. He strolled casually to the door, waiting patiently as the train slowed to a stop.

"Last stop, Paris, Paris last stop" the French voice spoke again.

Skye chuckled, at least he understood and spoke French this time, last time he was in France he missed his stop twice.

The doors along the train slid open automatically and Skye bounced out, breathing in the Parisian evening air. People were running about all over the platform, and were chatting excitedly.

He just had to find a cheep inn and rest before his boat ride the next day.

Walking casually towards the exit a young boy of about twelve bumped into him, and he grabbed the boys' wrist, grinning cheekily. "Hey, let go of me you pig," the boy demanded, panicked.

"Return my wallet and I'll consider it," laughed Skye good naturedly, "otherwise I'll turn you over to the cops."

The boy gulped and shakily held out Skyes' black leather wallet, he took it back and placed it in his inside pocket, "c - can I go now mister? P - Please."

Skye shrugged releasing the boy and he quickly ran off.

Skye soon made his way out of the train station towards the busy main road, ignoring a few flirtatious young women he saw. The road had a long queue of taxis' along the curb ready to pick up anyone in need of a ride after arriving in the huge French capitol.

Skye quickly chose a taxi, climbing in the back, the driver, a beefy black man wearing a cap looked round at him smiling, "where too?" he asked.

"Err," Skye thought for a moment, he wasn't sure where to go, "I dunno, how about a cheep but nice motel if you know of one, I'm only staying the night so no need for too much luxury."

The driver nodded; turning back he started his taxi and pulled out into the road. "So where are you heading if your not staying in Paris?" the driver asked conversationally.

"Oh, I'm off to England in the morning," Skye replied, "I have some business in London."

The driver nodded, "shame… Paris is a nice place for a young man like you to find a lady friend."

Skye chuckled, "well, business comes first… I'll be coming back this way; I might stay a while longer then." He leaned back; closing his eyes, resting them, thinking; the driver saw his fare resting, probably because of a tiring trip and decided to keep quiet, not wanting to disturb the young man as he drove on.

_**T.B.C…**_

_**A/N:**_ _For any of you that's watched King of Bandit Jing, Arrow is in place of that talking bird thing that turns into a canon, without actually doing that, if you haven't watched it you'll be confused, so just click for the next chapter._


	3. New Friends

_**Chapter three, new friends**_

_**Flashback**_

A five year old little boy with messy black hair wondered alone and hungry through the streets of London, unaware that he was being watched and followed by an old man.

The young boy walked down a deserted alley, leading to a dead end, sighing he turned around, jumping. Standing in his path an old man wearing a long black trench coat, blue eyes and greying black hair, and a mischievous grin plastered on his lips.

"Hello kid," the man said.

"Err, who, who are y - you?" replied Harry, scared.

"My name is Franklin Skye," he replied kindly. "I'm here to offer you the chance of a life time."

Harry gulped, stepping back slightly, "why? W -what do you want with me?"

Franklin smiled reassuringly, "I have no children of my own, Harry."

The raven haired five year old gasped. "How'd you know my name?"

Franklin chuckled good-naturedly, "I've met your parents before, though under a false name, and I saw you… the lonely, underappreciated child of the Potter family." He moved closer to the shocked little boy, crouching down to eye level. "I was once known as the Bandit King; I stole from the rich, greedy and evil, but made sure to never take from those who needed everything they had. Once they said I could steel the stars from the sky."

Harry stared at him in open mouthed shock, he had read a book about all of the Bandit Kings crimes and his legend; he had just found it lying in his room one day and found it fascinating; he had even dreamt of one day becoming the King of Bandit, it would be so cool. However, he just thought it a fairytale; some of the things in the book just seemed unbelievable.

Franklin grinned as he watched the boys' mind work, trying to understand, "you enjoyed the book I left for you then?"

Harry nodded emotionlessly, "I - it's in my backpack," he soon responded.

Franklin smiled brightly, "how would you like to take my place."

Harry gasped, his eyes bugging out of his head comically, "you want me to be the next King of Bandit?"

Franklin nodded and offered his hand, "Only if you want to be?" Harry suddenly nodded eagerly, making the best choice in his life, he took the old mans hand.

_**End Flashback**_

"We're at the motel," the driver suddenly said, jumping Skye from his thoughts.

"Thank you sir," said Skye as his purple eyes opened, he handed the driver the fare plus extra, "keep the change," he added as he climbed out and the taxi drove off. Looking at the motel he smiled, it was just what he wanted, a Short Stop Motel.

Walking into reception, and up to the desk, only a young women receptionist being the only human other than himself, "hello," he greeted cheerfully.

The young pretty blonde woman blushed as she gazed at him, "good afternoon sir," she replied, "I'm Emma, what can I do for you?" she smiled.

If Skye wasn't so tired he might have attempted to get the woman in bed with him, however sleep was more important than such things right now, his trip was tiring.

"I would like a single room for the night please," he replied with a grin.

Soon after he arrived at his room, opening it, he discovered it to be nice but modest, how he preferred, just a bed, TV and a shower in the next room, he closed and locked the door, dropping a plastic bag with some sandwiches in he had bought from the motel bar. Sitting on the bed he started eating.

"Are we there yet," a voice suddenly hissed as Arrow crawled out of Skyes' coat, slithering around his shoulder. "Oh, we're in the motel already."

Skye nodded, "are you hungry?"

"No, I ate yesterday, and you know we snakes don't eat like your kind," he replied smugly.

The pitch black haired young man chuckled, "lucky for you," he replied amusedly. "I remember you said something like that when we first met… just after my grandpa died, and I first chose to call myself Skye, completely ditching my past name."

_**Flashback**_

A sad lonely young boy of twelve with light absorbing black gravity defying hair and deep purple eyes, an accident a few years ago when using magic to change his look made it so drastic, however his grandpa Franklin thought it looked nice so left it.

Young Skye, formally known as Harry James Potter walked alone through a small woods, when he suddenly heard a snickering voice, "hehehehe, I'll scare the little human boy good," right then a small red and orange snake slithered into view on a branch at eye level, "boo," it hissed amusedly.

Skye suddenly grinned, giggling, "wow, you're funny little guy," he said to the snake, he had discovered his gift of Parseltongue quite a while ago.

The snake looked at him in surprise, "did you just speak to me?" it asked worriedly.

"Yup," replied Skye with a grin, "hello, my names Skye, I'm a wizard… I'm going to become, King of Bandit."

The snake snorted in amusement, "I'm Arrow… how are you supposed to become king of anything all by yourself?"

Skye shrugged still grinning, "I'll manage… err, unless you want to come along and help me?" he asked hopefully.

Arrow looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, "okay… I guess I haven't really got anything better to do."

Skye laughed and offered his arm, Arrow climbed up, coiling around his wrist, "do you want me to find you some food?"

Arrow chuckled shaking his little head, "I ate yesterday, and we snakes don't eat everyday like you mammals."

Skye giggled. "Okay… let's go."

From that day on Skye and Arrow became the best of friends and never went far from each other.

_**End Flashback**_

_**T.B.C…**_


	4. King of the World

_**Chapter four, King of the World**_

Skye woke the next morning, showered and dressed before eating his last sandwich, "Arrow," he called, nudging his little friend as he slept on a pillow on the bedside table.

"What! What!" the snake replied groggily, looking around hectically, "you haven't gotten in trouble again have you?"

Skye laughed. "The way you keep moaning about that you would think I get in trouble everyday."

Arrow groaned as he climbed up Skyes sleeve, poking his head out near Skyes face, "what about yesterday at the train station?"

"That wasn't my fault," he defended himself, "those men started it, he hit that little girl."

"Well, there was no need to hit him."

"I didn't hit him that hard," Skye retorted.

"You knocked him out and onto the tracks."

"Well, okay, but it still wasn't my fault."

Arrow laughed doubtfully, "then what about three days ago? Those pimps?"

"What, they were the ones who started it… I saw them hitting that woman about, I just put a stop to it," he retorted smugly.

"You almost killed one and stabbed the other in the leg, then twisted the blade."

"He tried to stab me with it first."

Arrow snorted. "Well, what about the day before that when the cops were chasing you? Or five days before that when the Bulgarian Aurors' were hot on your trail? Do I need to go on?"

Skye sighed. "Okay, okay… you made your point, trouble sniffs me out."

Arrow nodded smugly, "well, lets get a move on, the quicker we get to England the quicker you can do your jobs, the longer we get to explore the country."

"Okay," replied Skye, "I'm curious to check out the wizarding community there… I can't remember much about it from when I lived there, my parents didn't really take me anywhere. Though, we should be careful with that Dark Tosser running loose with his arse kiss patrol."

Arrow laughed. "No I think it's them who should be careful, considering what you've done to the cops for chasing you."

"Sorry," he replied walking to the door, "that was an accident and you know it."

"Whatever," replied Arrow in amusement as he hid in Skyes' coat, as the door was pulled open. Skye walked cheerfully to reception, handing in his room key before walking outside and hailing a cab to the ferry docks, wondering all the while whether he really was a trouble magnet like he believed or whether he subconsciously looked for it.

"Ticket and Passport," a man at the boarding platform asked as Skye approached. Skye had arrived at the docks from the train station only moments ago, lucky to not miss the ship.

"Here they are," he replied cheerfully handing them over.

The man looked them over before handing them back, "thank you," he said as Skye moved onto the ship.

Skye had been standing on deck at the front of the ship for half an hour enjoying the wind in his hair, his coat flapping about behind him. He was contemplating whether or not to lean over the front and yell, 'I'm the king of the world', like he saw in a movie once.

"I don't even know why we bothered coming on holiday!" a girl yelled from behind. Looking round he spotted a girl, maybe his age heading his way, brown busy hair waving around behind her, an angry scowl on her face being followed by a nervous man and woman he guessed were her parents.

"Hermione!" her mother cried, "see reason… and keep your voice down."

"No mum, why should I," she retorted hysterically as she approached Skye, "hi," she said to his surprise, "I'm Hermione and I'm a witch," she said grinning at her parents horrified expressions smugly. "There's an evil wizard murdering people in England."

"Hermione!" her father reprimanded angrily.

Skye chucked and took the girls hand shaking it, "hi, I'm Skye and I'm a wizard and I already know there's a Dark Tosser killing people, no need to remind me but thanks anyway."

Hermione looked flabbergasted and sulky, "well that was embarrassing," blushing fiercely as she got a good look at him.

"Not really," he replied grinning cheekily. "You would not believe how many good looking girls meet me in a similar fashion."

Hermione blushed, "I have a boyfriend." She looked at her parents as they decided to retreat since she was with a wizard, before looking back, he must have been the cutest boy she had ever met.

"Well, I'm not looking for a girlfriend," he suddenly replied, quirking an eyebrow.

Hermione blushed deep scarlet at his implication; he just took her hand and led her back inside.

Forty minuets later Hermione felt slightly bad for her boyfriend after letting a strange boy she had just met take her virginity in the disabled toilets. However, she doubted very much whether her boyfriend could ever make her feel that good, and wow, his kisses were like burning lightning, the only thing other than the snake that was disconcerting was on his right forearm, some sort of metal thing fused to him, even to the bone.

"So, err, what's that thing on your arm?" she asked as they both began to get dressed.

"Oh, this, err, nothing really," he replied nervously, "I err, damaged my arm quite badly a while back, and with no magic to heal me, well… this had to do."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully as she replaced her bra, "well, what about the snake?"

Skye chuckled, "if I tell you you'll think I'm evil or something stupid like that," he replied pulling on his tee shirt.

"Oh, you speak Parseltongue?" she replied shrugging, "well I have a friend who speaks it."

Skye nodded thoughtfully as he placed Arrow back on his arm and pulled on his coat, "who's your friend?"

"Oh, you've probably heard of her… Rose Potter."

Skye double took, he just screwed his sisters friend, "oh, the girl who lived, what's she like?" he asked interestedly, wondering, or maybe hoping she's changed.

"Oh, she can be quite a spoilt brat," Hermione replied sadly, "but most of the time she's okay… though I think that's mainly because her mum passed away a couple of years back saving our lives."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear it," his face dropped, his mother is dead.

"Don't worry too much," she kissed him on the lips briefly, "I feel sorrier for June; I don't think she has many friends and her dads always ignoring her, giving all of his support to Rose."

Skyes' face brightened, "Rose has a sister?"

The bushy haired girl nodded, "yeah, she's about five years younger… Rose even had a twin brother once but he disappeared about five months before June was born."

Skye nodded as Hermione went to open the door he stopped her, "one second there's someone outside the door," he told her.

"Huh?" she looked at him confused, "how'd you know?"

He shrugged, "I can just sense her life force; I've been able to do it since I was little."

"Are you some kind of Auror or something?" she asked interestedly.

Skye grinned in amusement. "Na… just had a good teacher. Okay, coast is clear," he added opening the door and the two quickly hurried out.

"Well this trip hasn't been a complete waste," commented Hermione. "I've never done anything that irresponsible before."

"Well, don't worry, I wont tell if you don't?"

Hermione giggled. "Thanks. So where are you going?"

"Me? I just have some business then I'm going to check out the sights… you?"

"Well, school starts tomorrow so I'm going back to Hogwarts."

"Is it really that good a school you'll risk going there even with Voldemort," she flinched, "well with him around?"

"That's what my parents asked," she sighed, "I can't believe you don't even seem afraid of him."

He shrugged, "I've met worse people than him, most of them muggles," he replied half truthfully.

Hermione grinned, "I never thought about things like that, I suppose there're always worse people."

Skye nodded, "well, there's your parents, you should probably go apologise… your lucky; your parents care enough to worry."

She looked at him sadly, "don't yours?" she blurted out, suddenly covering her mouth with her hands, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

Skye shut her up with two fingers to her lips, "no, they don't… you see their daughter, my sister became famous, and they put all of their affection and time into making sure she had everything while ignoring me. I ran away when I was young, and luckily I was rescued by a man I eventually considered my grandpa, I even understand I have a little sister now." He leaned in giving her a small kiss on the lips, the look on her face priceless, she closed her eyes, suddenly a small swish of wind, opening her eyes he was gone.

_**T.B.C…**_

_**A/N: **_So, what do you think? With the whole Hermione bit? You'll notice this story has OOC's throughout, mainly because its completely AU.


	5. Weasleys' & Potters'

_**Chapter five, Weasleys' & Potters'**_

Skye appeared in Diagon alley, shuddering, he really hated apparation, however had little choice, he shouldn't have said all that and hoped she wouldn't realise what he told her, and if she did prayed she would keep it to herself.

Looking around the alley, it was not too crowded and everyone seemed to be in a hurry, "excuse me mister," a small voice said as someone tugged on his coat, looking down he saw a small boy of four, maybe five years old with a loly pop in his mouth.

"Hello," replied Skye crouching down, "what can I do for you?"

"I lost my mommy," he replied sweetly, "and mommy said not to talk to strangers, but you look nice."

"Well you really shouldn't talk to stranger," agreed Skye, "what does your mommy look like?"

"She has hair like mine," he replied pointing to his blonde hair.

Skye sighed, rubbing his eyes, "well, let's go find her… or maybe an Auror to help look?" he asked offering his hand.

The boy looked offended, "I want ride," he said grinning impishly.

Skye sighed, he really did attract unwanted trouble, "okay, get on," he said turning, crouching the boy hopped on his back giggling. "So where did you last see your mother?"

"Um, at Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes' of course."

"Okay," replied Skye uncertainly, looking around for a place he has never heard of before, and chuckling when he saw a bright florescent pink, blue and green shop. "Well let's ask in there, by the way - what's your name?" he asked walking to the store.

"My names Benjamin, but everyone normally just calls me Ben."

They quickly enter the shop, Skye liked in immediately, it sold amazing jokes and tricks, the shop wasn't very crowded; however had a fair few people. He walked up to the till desk being attended by a young red haired man.

"Hey," greeted Skye, "I found this kid… err, you haven't had any hysterical mothers in here have you?"

The red haired bloke suddenly burst out laughing, "I knew it would get someone."

"Huh?" Skye was confused.

"That kids not real," a giggling girl said coming over, she had red hair just like the young man, down to the small of her back, tied back, she wore dark blue everyday robes and Skye suspected them to be brother and sister. She had cure little freckles too, he always thought red haired girls with freckles the cutest.

"Oh," Skye shrugged, "that explains why he has no life force; I was beginning to think he was a Zombie or something."

"Here, let be take that," laughed another red head from behind prying the giggling boy off his back. Defiantly the other blokes twin brother. "Its good to see there are some decent people left in the world."

"I'm Fred."

"And I'm George."

"Nice to meet you."

"Hi I'm Skye."

"Well this is our little sister Ginny," said George gesturing the cute red haired girl, Skye wished she was wearing a dress and not baggy robes, he was sure she had nice legs and a great figure.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "I'm not little."

Skye grinned at her, causing her to blush incredibly, "defiantly not… a cutie though." Ginnys' blush practically matched her hair colour.

"Hey," moaned the twins, "no flirting with our sister," continued Fred.

"Well he is hot, any girl would die to have him," another girl interrupted, Skyes' heart almost stopped as another red haired girl walked over, followed by a man with messy black hair, and a black haired girl about twelve who wore shabbier robes than the older girl and looked miserable.

"Err, sorry I'm taken," he said nervously, and was standing next to Ginny with his arm around the blushing girl so fast, blink and you missed it. The twins thought he might as well have apparated.

Rose scowled, "what? You would rather have her over the girl-who-lived?"

Skye shrugged, "yup," he replied, truth being she was talking about incest something he wanted nothing to do with, though she did not realise it. "She's gorgeous." He thought he may have some grovelling to do after this to get out of defending himself from two angry brothers.

"And what does she have that I don't?"

"Err, a nicer ass," he replied uncertainly. The twins suddenly stopped their angry glaring to burst into laughter.

"Hey!" moaned Rose angrily, "dad, tell them to stop being mean."

"Err, stop that this instant," he said glaring at Skye.

"Oh, who's this?" said Skye leaving Ginnys' side to relieve her embarrassment and over to the black haired girl.

"That's just June," informed Rose as though she didn't care, though he could sense she did.

"Well hi June, I'm sorry about your mother."

June looked at him in surprise, "thank you," she said in a small sad voice.

Skye smiled caringly at her, cupped his hands together and she watched as they glowed, opening them he revealed a small white lily, "a gift… a flower for a beautiful flower," he handed it to her.

June smiled lightly at him, "thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Hey, why are you giving her presents? She's not important like me," demanded Rose with a hint of jealously and even some shame.

Skye looked at her glaring heatedly, they could all sense power and strength radiating off him, "what's all the noise about?" Arrow suddenly piped in sticking his head out of Skyes' coat.

"You have a snake," said Rose suddenly smugly, "I can talk to snakes," she grinned approaching, "hello," she said in Parseltongue, "I'm Rose, what's your name?"

Arrow looked up at Skye in amusement, "what's the deal with her?" he asked.

Skye shrugged, "I don't know, I think she has a superiority complex."

Rose gasped. "You speak Parseltongue?"

Skye laughed, "of course," he told her in said language.

"How can you speak it without looking at the snake?" she demanded.

"Anyone with half a brain can work that out," he replied smirking.

"How then?"

"You picture it in your head," answered to everyones surprise June.

Skye looked at her grinning; he was going to ask whether she speaks it; however the panicked look in her eyes made him decide not too. Just as Skye was beginning to enjoy himself making Rose look like an idiot a huge explosion and screams could be heard outside.

"Crap, I just attract trouble," Skye sighed as he watched people outside running for their lives, screaming, "why don't they just fight back," he asked looking at the two dozen Death Eaters he could see not to far away, "we out number them thirty to one."

"It's not as simple as that," answered James, "the ministry doesn't like it when civilians interfere."

Skye laughed. "Well if they come in here I'm taking them down hard."

"Same here," relayed the twins, drawing their wands.

"Skye," reprimanded Arrow, "do you have to get into trouble today; couldn't we have just checked into a pub, completed your jobs and got into a fight after?"

"Could have," he agreed, "but where's the adventure in that?"

Arrow sighed. "Whatever."

"Hey look, its Potter!" a death eater said as he and a few others entered the shop. Skye noticed James step in the way of Rose, wand held tight so he moved June behind him.

"Hey death eaters," said Skye gaining their attention, "I'll do you a deal, piss off and I won't hurt you."

Surprise surprise the idiots laughed, suddenly a huge grey-silver blade slid out from the top of Skyes right sleeve, attached to his arm and before the death eaters knew it he had the blade to the leaders throat, nobody even had time to realise he had moved.

"One last chance," he growled, the Munchers never moved, he knocked out the leader with his left fist, his blade retracted, he did not like killing and so far had never had too. He jumped high, kicking another in the face with a left foot round house kick sending him into the world of dreams. The next got Skyes' right knee smashed into his gut and he smashed through the glass window into the street where he lay unmoving.

A curse came his way; however Skye sidestepped, smashing another with a right hook to the nose, spilling blood as he to fell unconscious. He ran at speed toward the death eater that tried to curse him, running up the mans body with the momentum, right kicked him hard into a shelf that collapsed onto him.

Spinning slightly Skye landed facing the last two death eaters, both had looks of shock, confusion and fear in the eyes, both tried to curse him dead, he dodged both as he sprinted forward grabbed both of their faces and slammed them into the ground where they stopped moving, little pools of blood leaked from their heads.

Skye grinned at a job well done as he stood up, turning towards the others, he walked over, it always' amused him at the weird looks he got when people saw him fight. "I did warn them," he shrugged.

_**T.B.C…**_

_**A/N: **_Okay, he kicked some Death Eater ass, without magic, and his sisters been hitting on him, what's Skye to do? Find out soon.


	6. Found

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I own Harry Potter and King of Bandit Jing… hahahaha, I'm in Hawaii, I'm having a great time… oh, wait, no I don't, I only own what I make up and I'm in England where the weather wont make up its mind, boohoo. Nice reviews will make me feel better._

_**Chapter six, found**_

Skye grinned at a job well done as he stood up, turning towards the others, he walked over, it always' amused him at the weird looks he got when people saw him fight. "I did warn them," he shrugged.

"Wow, mate that was awesome," declared Fred suddenly grinning.

"Totally," agreed George, "you didn't even kill them."

"Yea… I thought you were going to slice them up with that sword," agreed Rose disappointedly.

James sighed, looking at the defeated death eaters, "you didn't even use your wand."

"Oh, I don't have a wand, never went to school," he replied with a shrug. "Hey I think they've stopped."

"Ginny! Fred! George!" a red haired plump woman yelled as she rushed into the shop, giving the three in question bone crushing hugs, "I'm so glad you're okay, I was so worried."

"Mum," moaned Ginny fidgeting in her hold, "your crushing me."

"Oh, sorry Ginny dear," she replied sheepishly, "what happened here?"

"Yes, I too would like to know," replied Albus Dumbledore entering the shop, his blue eyes twinkling a mile a minuet. "Did you stop all of these James?" he asked gesturing the death eaters.

"No," said James pointing to Skye who stood next to June, "he did, and without a wand."

"Without a wand?" asked Dumbledore in confusion, "how could he have done it without a wand, they're highly trained dark wizards."

"It was awesome professor," Rose piped in helpfully, "he just literally kicked the hell out of them, he moves so fast sometime I could barely see him, he even dodged close range curses."

"Yeah, it was excellent," agreed Fred, "he ran up this on death eater, the one under the jokes," he pointed him out, "and then kicked him in the face."

Dumbledore smiled widely, his eyes twinkling faster than before, "well thank you, may I ask your name."

"Skye," he replied, cursing himself for getting in this deep, he should have left straightaway.

"Skye?" he nodded thoughtfully, "and your family name?"

Skye sighed, "I have no family name… I have no family. Well, I might have a little sister somewhere," he corrected glancing June briefly, before back at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore raised a curious eyebrow, "might ask where your loyalties are in the war?"

Skye shrugged, "I don't have any; I haven't stayed in one place long enough."

"Ahh," Dumbledore nodded, "would by chance your services be for hire?" he asked to everybody's surprise.

Skye was curious, "what for?" he decided to ask.

Dumbledores smile increased, "I have been teaching defence against the dark arts myself this year, though I don't really have the time. I could use a talented teacher who could take the classes for me, at least until June."

Skye laughed, "sorry but I'm not qualified, I don't have a wand, and I don't know any spells."

Dumbledore raised a curious eyebrow, "are you a wizard?"

"Yeah," he agreed.

"Did you defeat these death eaters?" he asked gesturing the dark wizards still out cold on the ground, the one outside just now being levitated away by Aurors.

"Yeah, so?" came his confused reply.

Dumbledore chuckled, "well then you have something to teach, and that's thousands of times more than quite a few of our recent defence teacher I'm afraid to say."

"Oh, but I'm still only sixteen," he shrugged thoughtfully, "I suppose I could teach self defence."

"Well, that is all I ask, if you would like the job?"

Skye shrugged, "sure… I guess; it will be an excuse to stay in the country for a while longer." His real reason though as he glanced June again was for her safety. He thought Dumbledore must be off his rocker, hiring a teenager.

"Oh my god this is so cool," interrupted Rose, "you'll be the hottest teacher ever." Skye blushed, trying to rid his mind of his sister thinking about him like that.

Dumbledore chuckled nervously, he didn't think about that, and hoped the girls at school will behave themselves. "Well," he cleared his throat, "also, err, while you're here, maybe you would be interested in the Order of the Phoenix?"

Skye looked at him thoughtfully, sighing, "sure I guess I could help out, I haven't got any plans." Wow, really, Dumbledore is nuts.

"Brilliant," the old man replied brightly, clapping his hands together, "we'll introduce you at today's meeting in an hour if you can make it?"

"Okay, my other business can wait until tonight," he replied with a small grin.

"Excellent," said Dumbledore cheerfully, clapping his hands together, and then pulled out a quill and piece of parchment, wrote something and handed it to Skye, "it's the secret to Order headquarters." Skye nodded as he read the location, the parchment then burst into flames, to everyones but Skyes' surprise.

"I presumed you didn't want me keeping it?" he asked amusedly.

"Of course," the old man grinned, "Molly, if I could ask you to bring Mr. Skye along with you."

The red haired woman nodded, "of course Albus," she replied with a motherly smile.

"Oww," moaned Rose, "can't we bring him?"

"No sweetie," replied her father, "we have to quickly finish up and get those new robes you wanted," he said turning to the Weasleys', "we came in to ask whether you could watch June for a while."

"Of course," said Molly with fake warmth, she loved June, but her father she could do without. "We'll bring her to headquarters with us."

"Well, if everything is sorted, I'll be leaving," said Dumbledore, "I'll get… oh never mind they're here now," he gestured the Aurors' entering to collect the death eaters. "I'll see you all later," he soon left followed by James and Rose.

Skye sighed leaning on the till desk, "I do not like the way Rose kept staring at me."

Fred and George chuckled, "don't blame you mate," said George.

"Yea… she maybe easy on the eyes, but that's about it," agreed Fred.

"Boys'," Mrs. Weasley reprimanded, "don't speak like that."

Skye chuckled, turning to Ginny noticing her staring at him; she blushed when she caught his eyes, looking away, "well, if you don't have anything to do Mr. Skye," said Mrs. Weasley, "we can head to headquarters now?"

"Oh, err, sure… but please Mr. makes me sound old, it's just Skye."

Mrs. Weasley chuckled, "okay, well Skye, Ginny and June lets go, we'll floo from the Leaky Cauldron."

Skye and Ginny groaned, "I hate floo travel," they both said together, looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Hermione should be at headquarters as soon as her parents drop her off," she continued as she led them out.

Skye sweatdropped, "who's Hermione?" he asked nervously, praying it wasn't the same one he had screwed a few hours ago.

"That's my youngest sons' girlfriend, she's on her way back from France with her parents," she told him cheerfully. Skye was now feeling slightly guilty, though if she wanted to he would do it again, it's a guy thing, or maybe just a Skye thing.

They soon arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, and floo'd, to headquarters, a place call Grimauld Place, they exited into a large kitchen where his first sight was Hermione sitting at the kitchen table next to a lanky red haired boy, she looked both pleased and horrified to see him.

"Skye," she called weakly.

"Hey Hermione," he chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Who's this?" the red haired boy demanded jealously.

"Ron," she frowned at her boyfriend, "his names Skye, I met him on the boat. So Skye what are you doing here?"

He shrugged nonchalant, "well, I was minding my own business in Diagon alley, the twins pranked me with a lost boy clone that I returned, then I was busy chatting up Ginny when Rose Potter turned up and interrupted, then death eaters, I kicked their asses Dumbledore turned up, I got given the defence job at Hogwarts and recruited into the Order."

Hermione giggled. "You've had an interesting few hours then since I last saw you," she said amusedly.

"You should have seen it Hermione," interrupted Ginny, glancing at him dreamily, "he doesn't even have a wand, he just beat them up."

"Really?" interrupted a gravely voice from the door, an old man with a wooden leg and a huge spinning eye, with loads of scars over his face stood, "so boy, how'd you do it with no wand?"

He shrugged, "wizards are weaklings?" he suggested. "They all had glass jaws? They're slow? I could go on?"

The man nodded, suddenly his wand in hand pointed at Skye, "a likely story, you're a death eater aren't ya?"

Skye raised an eyebrow, "put your stick away old man," he replied calmly as his blade shot out of his sleeve.

Moody grinned evilly, "what's that?" he demanded. Suddenly in less than two seconds, Skye was swiftly and silently on the table and then in front of Moody, blade to the old mans throat, hand around his wrist pushing the wands' point away from anyone in the room.

Skye smirked, "what do you think Alistor Moody; you're supposed to be the best? The famous Auror."

Moody gulped; "what are you? No human can move that fast."

"Obviously you're mistaken," he retorted as his blade retracted, and he released the older man, "I don't appreciate having a wand pointed at me."

"He's so cool," said Hermione, Ginny and June, dreamily staring at him.

"Hey!" said Ron frowning angrily.

The three girls blushed when they realised what they said, "what Ron?" asked Hermione, gulping.

"Stop drooling over the weirdo, he's not even human," he retorted glaring at Skye.

"Yes I am," replied Skye amusedly.

"Moody said your not," he retorted.

Skye rolled his eyes, "so if I'm not human, what am I?"

"A vampire maybe?" Moody suggested.

Skye chuckled, "I was out during daylight, did it not ever occur to you that you're just weak and slow?" he asked taking a seat next to Hermione, Ginny immediately sitting the other side of him. "Is there anything to drink?"

"Of course dear," said Mrs. Weasley, glad Moody had stopped being an ass. She opened the cupboard and pulled out some butter beer bottles, passing one to everybody in the room.

"Thank you ma'am," he said cheerfully as his drink chilled.

"Hey mum, isn't their any cold bottles?" complained Ginny.

"Sorry dear."

"Here, allow me," said Skye, touching her bottle with his finger.

"Wow," she responded as she took a swig, "that's neat."

"Oh, can you do mine too?" asked Hermione, he tapped her bottle, amused at how jealous Ron was, "thanks."

"What about you June?" he asked her as she sat opposite, she nodded shyly, and he chilled her bottle.

"Thank you," she said blushing.

"That's a neat trick," admired Moody, he had always' enjoyed interesting bits of magic, "how'd ya do it?"

Skye shrugged, "its just simple elemental magic, I just freeze the condensation on and in the bottles."

"Hey!" a man with shaggy black hair to his shoulders interrupted, entering the kitchen, "did someone start a party and forget to call me?"

"No Sirius," said Mrs. Weasley amusedly, "we were just welcoming our new member."

"Oh, right," he replied, "nice to meet ya mate."

Skye looked at him in confusion, "I no speak English," he said in a perfect Japanese accent.

"Huh?" asked Sirius frowning as the others snickered. "I… SAID… HI… IT'S… NICE… TO… MEET… YOU…!" He replied loudly, slowly and clearly, confused when everyone laughed.

"I no comprehend?" he said again in his Japanese accent.

"What, can't you speak English?"

"Nope," he replied grinning.

"Oh, that's too bad," Sirius replied sadly.

Skye nodded. "Yes it is," he replied in his accent, "I was really looking forward to a long decision on James and Rose Potter pranking before they arrive."

Sirius nodded, "yeah, I'm sure we could have came up with…" he trailed of frowning as everyone laughed. "You do speak English."

"Looks like you just got pranked by the coolest guy on earth," said Hermione smugly.

"Hey!" Sirius and Ron moaned, Skye blushed, "I thought I was the coolest," continued Sirius.

"No, you got demoted the day you stopped loving your godson," Skye suddenly blurted out. "Oops, sorry, I shouldn't have said that." He was mentally slapping himself, he must subconsciously want the hassle; he sighed inwardly.

Sirius's face went pale, "I - I, err, I didn't mean too," he whispered sadly, slumping down on a chair next to June.

"Its okay Padfoot," piped in June, "I'm sure Harry forgives you, just like he'll forgive mommy when they meet in heaven."

"I doubt that sweetie," Sirius sighed.

Skye looked at Hermione and she gave him a knowing glance, he gulped, "Arrow," he hissed in Parseltongue to a few gasps, and more when the little snake poked its head out.

"You're an evil Parseltongue," Ron gasped out, "you're here to steal my girlfriend aren't you?"

Skye looked at him like he was stupid, "dude if I wanted to steal your girlfriend with the way your acting it wouldn't take much trying. And as for me being evil, there is no good and evil, only morons, those who command morons, and me."

Hermione burst out laughing, "That's a good one, hehehehe." No one else seemed to get what he called them and Sirius still looked sad, almost as much as June.

"Hurry up what did you want?" interrupted Arrow impatiently.

"Oh, right, sorry… well I wanted your opinion, shall I tell them that I'm not dead?"

Arrow rolled his eyes, "I know you want your little sister, and you'll get that burke girl Rose of your back, plus she'll be really embarrassed for wanting to do naughty things with her brother." June suddenly gasped, staring in wide-eyed shock at him, he gulped, sweatdropping.

"Err, June, you can speak Parseltongue can't you?" asked Skye nervously, she nodded slowly.

"Oh, so I guessed right then," replied Hermione smugly, "and she heard you talking to your snake about it?"

Skye looked at her sighing, "Arrows' always' moaning about all the trouble I get my self in, I always thought trouble found me, but I guess he was right."

"What are you talking about?" asked Sirius confusedly.

"Harry Potters' not dead," said Hermione grinning cheekily.

"Don't tell them," said Skye scowling half-heartedly.

"What do you mean he's not dead," demanded Sirius, angrily glaring at Skye, "where is he then? Tell me?" he said trying to reach across the table.

June in vane barely holding Sirius back, "don't, he is Harry you idiot," she said angrily.

Sirius stopped suddenly, "you can't be Harry, his hair was nothing like yours and his eyes were green."

"Harry Potter died eleven years ago, his family; including you… you broke his little five year old heart," said Skye sadly, "he ran away, but grandpa found me and raised me to reach my potential; he gave me freedom and love, unfortunately he died when I was twelve, and ever since that day I was no longer Harry, but Skye."

_**T.B.C…**_

_**A/N: **_I let the truth be known earlier than I would have liked, because the next couple of chapters count on it. Please review! The next chapter will be up soon after this one. I know they're short chapters but I have 28 in total, they're all mostly complete and I have a sequel and prequel in the works. I know Harry hasn't yet used much magic or any cool abilities but that will soon change.

Okay, the whole Skye getting an invite to teach self defence, (martial arts), was on a whim, and soon you'll discover some other things he'll be teaching. I've gotten most of the ideas' for this series from some of my fave video games and anime. Therefore I should apologise if I've named something wrong (I haven't seen or played most of them in quite a while), just call it, 'Authors Licence' to chance things here and there.


	7. Stupid Prophesy

_**Warning:**_ this story contains some occasional bad language, but I should have said that in chapter one… bad language though is an everyday part of life, if you say you never swear then you can never say you're always truthful.

_**Chapter seven, Stupid Prophesy**_

"_Harry Potter died eleven years ago, his family; including you… you broke his little five year old heart," said Skye sadly, "he ran away, but grandpa found me and raised me to reach my potential; he gave me freedom and love, unfortunately he died when I was twelve, and ever since that day I was no longer Harry, but Skye."_

Sirius looked at Skye in horror, and the females of the room had sad tears, "I'm so sorry," whispered Sirius.

"Apologies don't matter, the only reason I'm even here, and that I accepted to join the Order was for June," he said shrugging, "she's my sister and I want to make sure she's safe, if its between June and Rose, Rose is dead, simple fact."

June looked at him in complete amazement, "but, she's the girl-who-lived… she's the only one who can defeat Vol- oh sorry, you-kn…"

"Don't say you-know-who," interrupted Skye, "his stupid names Voldemort," most at the table flinched.

"Oh, okay," she grinned, "she's the one to defeat Voldemort," they flinched again.

"And what makes you say that?"

"A prophesy," replied Hermione, "didn't you read about it in the papers, a prophet foretold it accidentally in front of hundreds of witnesses just after he came back."

"Okay," he replied slowly, "so what's the stupid prophesy say?"

"The one, vanquished the Dark Enemy, will have to do so again… this time with hope, the dark one shall stay forever gone… with power he knows not, the dark could fall. However it becomes unlikely… for the one with the Mark of Lightning must be truly forgiven…" Sirius told him.

"Wow, that's a doozy of a stupid prophesy," said Skye, "so what do you suppose it means?"

"Well, Dumbledore said the lightning mark refers to Rose," said Hermione, "and he was never sure who had to forgive her, but it probably means you."

Skye laughed evilly, "funny, like that's going to happen, I don't think I'll be able to forgive her for coming on to me in W.W.W let alone stealing all of that love." Though inwardly he felt ashamed for saying that, could he really blame her? Did he ever really blame her? It just seemed too confusing right now. However, he completely blames her for hitting on him.

"But you'll have to, to save the world," replied June worriedly.

"Then I'll just kill the Dark Tosser myself," he said. He knew he could easily take out Voldemort; most of his friends could too.

"But you won't be able," said Ginny, "only the chosen one can."

"Well with an attitude like that, no wonder no one else has offed the git yet," he retorted. "Whatever," he sighed, "anyway; don't tell anyone else who I am, I have some very horrible enemies, I wouldn't want coming after June."

"What kind of enemies?" demanded Sirius, "why would you even have enemies?"

Skye shrugged, "I have a hero complex, you know saving the damsels in distress, that kind of thing, its just the bad guys don't appreciate my rescues. You would not believe how many girls need rescuing," he chuckled amusedly.

Sirius started laughing, "I'm glad to see you're not as pathetic as James."

"Yeah, well, do you think the rest of the Order will get here soon? I would like to check into a hotel sometime today and get some lunch."

"Nonsense, Har… err, Skye," replied Sirius. "We have plenty of spare rooms here."

"Yes quite," agreed Mrs. Weasley, "and I'll fix you up some lunch," she quickly got up, busying herself around the kitchen.

Skye shrugged, "well it does beat flooing back, and I hate apparating."

"But you can't stay here," said Ron panicked, Sirius tried not to smirk, even he could tell Skye is hundreds of times better looking and more interesting than Ron, and Hermione fancies him big. "My girlfriends staying here and I'm not having you sneaking out to try and do things with her."

Hermione was about to retort angrily along with Mrs. Weasley when Skye responded grinning cheekily, "oh, don't worry Ronald… if I leave my room it will be to visit you," he winked at him, and burst out laughing as he burnt red, soon followed by the others.

"What's so funny?" asked Rose when she and James exited the fire.

"Oh, we found out who has to forgive you," replied June, evilly sweet.

"Who?" asked James gulping at Sirius's smirk, Sirius may not have been forgiven but Rose and James were mostly at fault, well, okay, James.

"Harry," replied June.

Rose and James lost all the blood in their faces, "but, he's dead," said Rose in a small unhappy voice.

"Or," June continued, looking at her extra cool brother for permission, he nodded, "or he could be in this very room."

The two looked around nervously in confusion, "where?" they both asked stupidly.

"Well I guess me and June take after mum in the brain department," Skye jumped in amused.

"What!" screeched Rose, horrified, "you can't be my brother, your too cool, hot and well… too powerful?"

Skye laughed. "You're just in denial because you were hitting on me… I ran away two weeks after my fifth birthday, none of you seemed to care whether I was around or not anyway, I just wonder how long it took to notice I was gone."

James shifted his feet nervously, gulping, "so, err, you'll forgive me right? So I can kill Voldemort?" asked Rose hopefully, praying the others did not remember earlier incidences.

"Oh, oh no, that isn't how it works," he replied, evil smirk in place. "Though I think my very own servant girl would be nice."

"What? You want me to get you a servant, okay, Ginny, I'll pay you to be his servant since you like him so much," she grinned not realising she missed the point.

"I don't think that's what he meant," said James worriedly.

"Then what did he mean?"

"I believe he wants you to be his servant girl," said Hermione amusedly.

"What!" she yelped in horror, "Hermione you're supposed to be my friend, that's mean?"

"But we all want to see you in your servants costume," said June excitedly.

"There is no way I'm dressing up as a servant and running around after no man."

Skye shrugged, "you'll have to find a harder way then."

"Can't we just hire you Ginny?"

"No you can't hire my sister," said Ron angrily, "do I have to keep an eye on her and Hermione?"

Skye chuckled, "Ginny your single right?" he suddenly asked a new plan formulated.

Ginny looked at him, gulping, "yes, why?"

Skyes' grin widened, "there's a museum unveiling of a gem called the Carnage Stone tonight and I have a couple of tickets and thought you might like to accompany me."

Ginnys' eyes went wide with surprise, "okay," she said grinning.

"Excellent," he chimed gratefully, he hated going to those things alone, and a date with a beautiful girl always made them more fun. "well Rose, you can take Ginny back to Diagon Alley with James and buy Ginny the nicest most expensive dress you can find, your to spend no less than one thousand Galleons."

"What!" demanded Rose.

"Yeah, your right, wizards and witches aren't very good dress makers," he nodded thoughtfully, "I know, go into muggle London and buy a dress for no less than two thousand pounds… Hermione can go with you to make sure you tell no lies, and I want un-tampered receipts."

"A two grand dress?" asked Rose in shock, "the most expensive dress I have only cost three hundred."

"Well it's a big fancy occasion; I of course could easily afford the dress, that's pocket money, however, you're still wealthier than me," he grinned impishly.

"Well come on then," said Hermione bouncing up, she grabbed Ginnys' hand, the red haired beauty looked to shocked to do more than obey Hermiones' commands. "Hurry up you two," she called back to James and Rose who sadly followed.

"You only have four hours out, make sure to get accessories, shoes and stop at the stylists!" Skye shouted.

"We will!" Hermione called back excitedly as they heard the front door open and close.

"That was brilliant, big brother," said June happily.

"Thank you!" he chuckled, "what broom does your sister have?"

"A Nimbus two thousand and two," Ron jumped in helpfully, anything Quidditch and you can count on him.

"Well, June how would you like a Firewind?" asked Skye, he felt like he should get her something nice that she might like, something better than Rose, the Firewind being the evolution of the Firebolt and much better and faster than any Nimbus.

"Really, but they're expensive," she replied both excitedly at the thought and sadly of not getting one.

"Well how about after the Order meeting I take my favourite sister to Diagon Alley and order you one?"

"Really, you would buy me a Firewind? But that's the fastest broom in the world."

"And the most expensive," added Sirius, "how could you afford that… where'd you get all of that money?"

"I work," he shrugged, "I'm err, I'm a bodyguard," he lied.

"Don't tell Dumbledore that or he'll have you following Rose around twenty four seven," said Sirius amusedly.

"Too, late," he replied pointing the old man grinning cheekily by the fire.

"A bodyguard?" Dumbledore muttered thoughtfully to himself, "I hope we're not keeping you from protecting someone."

"Na, I came to collect something that was stolen about five years ago by a Lucius Malfoy, everyone else sent disappeared," he said happily, he knew Malfoy to be a death eater so thought they wouldn't care if he was to steel something already stolen, "I'll collect it some other time."

"Malfoy," said Sirius, surprised, "he's a death eater."

"Oh, cool, then I'll bring him in too," he said faking ignorance at the news.

Dumbledore chuckled, the new member looked completely sure he'll succeed, "I should warn you Mr. Skye that Malfoy is a very dangerous man."

Skye shrugged, "what I'm after is indestructible, if I have trouble I'll suspend my no killing rule and blow him and the house up," he joked cheerfully, of course it was indestructible but he couldn't afford to waste time searching through the ruins.

"What is it he's got that's so valuable, he obviously doesn't realise what he has?" the old man asked curiously.

"Sorry, can't tell you now, though I will when I have it, we can even use it, it's the only way for it to be destroyed, as per my clients' wishes."

Dumbledore nodded, interestedly as several Order members floo'd in from the ministry, sitting down waiting for the meeting to begin, Skye tried to ignore a few of the women's' staring, soon more members showed up, including one greasy haired prat who sneered at everybody for no reason, and then Mrs. Weasley threw the kids out, though Ron moaned saying something about being older than Skye.

"Well, now that everybody's here," Dumbledore began.

"What about James," asked a bubblegum pink haired young woman.

"Oh, I didn't notice, where is he?"

"He's buying my date a two grand dress for tonight, he'll be back later," said Skye happily.

"Your going on a date with that spoilt brat," the greasy haired git scowled.

"Na dude, he's buying Ginny a dress," he chuckled amusedly, "and you best mind you leave name calling to James and Rose because if you do the same for June I'll hit you from here to St Mungoes Hospital." He already hated this guy and wanted to smash his teeth down his throat, which is not really like him, however the greasy prat screamed hate me without actually saying it.

The man sneered. "Who are you, and how dare you speak to a professor of Hogwarts like that."

"My names Skye and I'm the new defence teacher, so that's who," he replied smugly. Sirius really liked Skye; he was the coolest kid ever.

"Severus," warned Dumbledore, "please don't antagonize new members of the Order."

"He's a teacher, and member of the Order, he looks barely old enough to be out of school."

"Severus, he's the young man who took out five death eaters with no magic," replied Dumbledore getting some surprised gasps, "you remember the one who has Voldemort," a collective gasp and shudder, "all worked up. Well as I was about to say, this is Hogwarts' newest teacher, he's going to be teaching self defence and hand to hand combat instead of defence against the dark arts, Professor Skye. He's a bodyguard who was over here on a trip and has no prior engagements at the moment, therefore will be a valuable asset in keeping the students safe."

"You can't be serious Albus," interrupted Snape again. "What about OWLs and NEWTs?"

"Yes I have thought of that, and after a quick review of Fred Weasleys' memory of the event I believe what he has to offer the students is more affective than simple spells and curses," Dumbledore said, "if you are still not convinced," he walked over to a chair near the fire and retrieved a large stone bowl, "take a look for yourselves." Skye chucked when he watched everyone dive into the bowl for a few minuets before returning with shocked disbelieving expressions on their faces.

"That seems impossible," said McGonagall, ashen faced; "he moved so fast a couple of times I thought he apparated.

"Oh, no, professor," Skye retorted, "I hate apparation, it makes me dizzy and sick."

The meeting continued for a little while with progress reports and Snape mentioning how pissed off Voldemort is that a kid beat up some of his death eaters without magic. The women seemed to keep checking him out, though some like Tonks were quite hot so didn't mind too much.

_**T.B.C…**_

_**A/N:**__ if you're wondering where the stupid prophesy was heard; let's just say from a seer in the crowd at a press conference._


	8. Firewind

_**Warning: **_this chapter contains some girl talk, about Skye? Rated PG13

Read and review.

_**Chapter eight, Firewind**_

After the Order meeting let out, Skye, Sirius and June, floo'd to Diagon Alley, and walked towards the Quidditch shop. "I really liked the way you handled Snape," said Sirius, chuckling at the memory, "that git scares nearly everyone he meets."

"He's mean to me in classes," June piped in.

"Well if he's mean to you, tell me and I'll have a word with him," Skye grinned cheerfully, cracking his knuckles for emphasis.

June giggled, "Who are you on the phone too?" she suddenly asked, seeing him on the phone.

He put his hand up to keep her quiet, "yes, black stretched, yeah, all the luxury's… yeah, charge it to Sirius Orion Black via Gringots'… yes… okay, thanks, bye," he hung up, placing his phone in his pocket.

"What were you charging to my account," asked Sirius nervously.

"Oh, just a Limo for the night," he replied grinning cheekily.

Sirius sweatdropped, "how much will that cost me?"

"I didn't ask," was the reply, "what does it matter you have more money than you can possible ever spend and no heir to leave it to… maybe you should go clubbing with some of the other Order members sometime. Remus looked like he could do with some partying; in fact the stupid werewolf looked near dead."

"I'll tell him you said that when we get back," chuckled the older man.

"What! It's true; you know I bet most of those grey hairs aren't even because of the transformations. I bet the poor buggers lonely, and that's where you come along and drag him out to be stupid with you, get hammered and wake up on the other side of the planet with several other drunken idiots, naked and in the middle of nowhere with no memory of the night before."

Sirius laughed, "I guess that's happened to you?"

"Na," he disagreed, "though about a month ago, I was in China, me and some locals were drinking, and well, I woke up the next day in Australia with a girl from Japan, one from Italy another from Span and two from the US, one from Wales and the last from Brazil, I really wish I could remember how I managed to hop all over the planet picking up hot girls'."

Sirius gawked at him, "you lucky git."

"Lucky?" he asked frowning, "It took me ages to take them home, and then I had to return to China, and I still can't remember what the hell happened, and none of the girls knew, its lucky they liked me," he grinned impishly.

"Hey," moaned June, "I do not need to hear this, your damaging my sensitive little ears."

"Oh, sorry, June," replied Skye as he led them into the Quidditch Supply store.

"How may I help you sir?" a store clerk asked Sirius.

"Not him me," said Skye, frowning, "I want a Firewind broom ASAP, actually get me one now and I'll tip you one hundred Galleons."

"Yes sir," the clerk replied excitedly, "we have one in the window, however we have a spare out back still in its case," he said rushing off to fetch it. The expression of joy on Junes face when the man brought with him a red wood case with 'FIREWIND' in flaming letters.

The man opened the case and Skye checked over the magic and felt it pulse, the red wood racing broom was awesome, "I'll take it," he said showing his key. The man quickly rote up the forms for purchase and Skye signed them and pulsed his keys magic on it and straightaway it was done.

"Thank you Mr. Skye, it's been a pleasure doing business with you," said the clerk, wrapping the Firewind case up to go unnoticed, "here you are Juney," Skye said handing the case over to the ecstatic girl.

"Thank you Thank you Thank you," she cried out giving him a huge hug, which he gladly reciprocated.

"You're welcome, sis," he replied leading her and Sirius out.

"I can't believe you managed to get that broom so quick," said Sirius amusedly, "I've never even considered bribing someone to get things faster."

They soon arrived back at Grimauld Place where June had no choice but to slap Ron upside the head for drooling on her new broom. Mrs. Weasley wouldn't let her ride it in the huge back garden, making her have to wait till Hogwarts.

A few hours later the girls returned with James, Hermione and Ginny rushing upstairs to get Ginny dressed. James and Rose entered the kitchen and stopped dead when they saw the Firewinds case.

"Whose broom?" asked Rose and James together, drooling.

"That would be mine," replied June smugly.

"What? Who bought you that broom?" demanded Rose.

"My brother bought it for me to make up for lost birthdays' and Christmas's," she replied with the largest smug grin anyone could ever have.

"Where's the receipts?" asked Skye, interrupting.

"Oh, Hermione has them," replied James not looking from the broom.

"Well, I'm gonna go get changed," said Skye leaving the room, amused at James's and Rose's drooling jealousy.

In Hermiones' and Ginnys' shared room the two girls in question sat talking, "don't lie Hermione," reprimanded Ginny grinning. "I know you two did something while on the boat. He's probably been with loads of girls, he did you didn't he?" she accused.

Hermione bit her lower lip nervously, "I didn't mean to cheat on Ron… its just, wow… Skye is the coolest, kindest, strongest, and wow is he ever cute, and his hair, it's just awesome it defies the laws of gravity without any hair products, and those deep friendly purple eyes, he has purple eyes for Merlins sake." She said it all as if that was all the excuse any girl needed to cheat on their boyfriends with Skye.

Ginny giggled. "So, what was it like?" she asked, ignoring the fact her friend cheated on her brother, in fact she was happy Hermione had the guts.

"Well," Hermione began, "his kiss is like a Firestorm of pure unrelenting power and passion, and gees his body, it feels tighter than steel, yet soft. I could feel a powerful energy rippling through his muscles, and his, err," she blushed, "you know…" Ginny nodded giggling and blushing, "lets just say if he were in the showers with every other male at school, they would all be the ones embarrassed to be naked."

Ginnys' eyes went wide with her wild imagination, "so how did it feel?" she had to ask, a little too eagerly.

"Well, err, to describe it I would have to say like thunderstorm, hurricane, earthquake and erupting volcano of pure pleasure, pulsing through my body, and that was just forty minuets because we were pressed for time. He's gentle but firm and tuff, and wow… I'm getting turned on just thinking about it," she slapped her hands to her mouth, blushing brightly.

"Wow," whispered Ginny dreamily, "you're lucky."

Hermione suddenly smirked, "well, lets get you dressed and you'll get lucky by the end of the night." Ginny giggled as she started stripping, hoping she's not too turned on.

Skye returned to the kitchen, cheerfully, wearing a black tuxedo, with white shirt and black tie, his shoes sparkling, Arrow hidden in his jacket.

"Wow," said Rose in awe, then slapped herself hard, "err, sorry," she grinned impishly. "You look very nice is what I meant to say."

Skye nodded doubtfully, "well thank you."

"Hey, Skye, where'd you get that tux anyway?" asked Sirius, "I didn't see you buy it; in fact I haven't even seen you with any kind of bag."

Skye shrugged, "pocket dimension," he gestured with his hand and a purple hole the size of a dinner plate appeared at eye level, before another flick and it disappeared.

"I though you didn't use magic," said Rose curiously.

"No, I said I don't use a wand or know any spells, small conjures, energy manipulation, things like that are easy without a wand, and wands are for cheaters and lazy people."

"Hey I'm not lazy," she retorted.

"You are now, however in my class you won't be, just pray your defence class is at the end of the day otherwise you would have passed out before reaching your next class."

"You're really going to make me work hard?" asked June sadly.

"Yep, I'll have you all fit and healthy within a couple of months."

The two girls moaned. "You can't do that," whined Rose, "there must be some law against it."

"Nope, no law against it," he grinned, walking out of the kitchen, "I'll go easy on you if you be my servant girl!" he shouted over his shoulder.

"No thanks, I would rather pass out on the way to class!" she shouted back.

Skye stood at the bottom of the stairs, waiting; he could sense Ginnys' and Hermiones' life force moving down. The first glimpse he got made his heart get caught in his throat, she was simply stunning in a silver-white evening dress, with spaghetti straps, a nice bit of cleavage, and a white silk shawl over her shoulders. She was lightly wearing make up on her face, and her nails sparkled. Her shoes matched the dresses colour, and wow did she have nice legs. Her hair tied up, with looses bangs in the fringe and at the sides.

When she reached the bottom, she smiled at him, her lips sparkled and said in his opinion 'kiss me now Skye'. "Wow," was all he could say since he was holding his breathe. "You look perfect." He conjured a singled red rose, handing it to her, "sorry, I couldn't think of a different flower, you've muddled my mind with your beauty."

Ginny giggled lightly, "thank you," she replied sweetly, "and I thought you looked cute before."

Skye chuckled, "shall we?" he asked offering his arm.

Ginny nodded smiled beautifully, taking his arm, "of course," she agreed as they made their way to the exit, and through the door out into the night.

"Wow, that was the cutest thing I've ever seen," cried Mrs. Weasley on her husbands shoulder.

"Wow, who knew he would be so romantic," said Rose, "even though he did criticize me. Dad that proves he doesn't take after you."

"Oh, should I have given him the talk?" asked Mr. Weasley worriedly.

Hermione, Sirius and June sweatdropped, "no, err, he's a perfect gentleman," Hermione lied nervously.

_**T.B.C…**_


	9. Carnage Stone

_**Chapter nine, Carnage Stone **_

Skye led Ginny towards the longest car she had ever seen, a man in a grey suit and cap held open the door for her and Harry helped her climb in, she gasped as the door shut. TV's, a stereo of some kind, mood lighting, a mini bar stocked up, even a telephone, though not like Skyes' small one she saw him with earlier. Skye soon climbed in the other side, closing the door behind him.

Skye smiled at her as the vehicle started moving; he turned on the MP3 system and found a gentle, jazzy album. After a few minuets he reached over to the bar, grabbed two crystal wine glasses and a bottle of white wine.

"Wow," he chuckled amusedly looking at the label, seeing her confusion elaborated, "have you ever tried an eight hundred pound bottle of wine before?"

Her eyes opened wide with shock, "you can't be serious?"

"No, he's back at HQ, though he is paying," he laughed. Pulling the cork right out, "well there's good use of eight hundred pounds," he grinned amusedly as he poured two glasses, handing her one, and placing the bottle in a holder.

"Here's to the next great adventure," he raised his glass, she did the same looking confused, "no not death, life, that's my motto, to let life be an adventure."

She smiled at his antics, "to the next great adventure then," they tapped glasses and drank, "oh my god, this stuffs gorgeous."

Harry chuckled, "it is quite tasty."

"This is all quite over whelming," she said, "I'm wearing over three and a half thousand pounds worth of clothes, which according to your dad is about one thousand eight hundred Galleons, I've never even seen half that amount before."

"Ahh, just don't think about it, I don't… this sort of things not really me," he replied, "I normally get a train or aeroplane to get from A to B, and I hardly ever go first class, I don't even stay in fancy hotels, I use inns, where the normal everyday down to earth people go."

Ginny smiled at him as she took another sip of wine, "thank you," she said, "you made me feel better."

"You could someday find yourself well off if you work hard," Skye replied, "or you could marry some rich guy?" he joked, they both had a laugh but she gave him an unnerving look, apart of him would love nothing more than to settle down with a nice girl like Ginny, yet the other part yarned to explore and see the world, his adventures were far from over.

"What are you going to do when schools over?" she asked, both interested and worried, she really didn't want him to leave.

"I don't know," he shrugged, "I've never been to Mexico before."

"It sounds nice," she replied more to herself than him, "being so free…" she trailed off into a whisper.

Skye looked at her sadly; her mum would kill her if she ran off, right after she killed him if she ran off with him, "how about you travel with me, this summer?" she looked at him in surprise, "we can come back in September… I'm not saying we'll be a couple or anything, well a lot can happen between now and June."

Ginny giggled, "I'm not sure my mum and dad would be too pleased, but… I don't care; it sounds like fun."

Soon they were emerged in a full fledged conversation about the place's Skye has been and places to go next. He told her a few amusing stories about some of his more misadventures, which she seemed to enjoy to the point of hysterics.

They eventually arrived in the heart of London at the rare gems museum, the Limo driver opened the door, Ginnys' side and assisted her out, and Skye scooted over climbing out with her. They stood on a red carpet, he felt like a movie star rather than a supposed snob, rich kid. Photographers were taking pictures and reporters were trying to get the actual well known snobs to answer questions.

Ginny looked ready to faint when she noticed all the cameramen. "Sorry," he whispered in her ear as he took her hand, leading her towards the doors of the grand building, "I forgot to warn you about the parasites."

She looked at him and smiled beautifully, "its okay, Hermione said the muggle press would be here, she just neglected to say it was every newspaper and, err, TV channel on earth."

Skye chuckled, "no, this is only the British press and a couple from other countries, if all of them were here you wouldn't fit them on this street."

"Ahh, Lord Skye," the doorman greeted with a courteous bow and smile, "and who is this spectacular beauty with you this evening?" Ginny blushed lightly at the complement.

Skye looked towards the clear sky for a moment, grinning he looked back, "this is my Lady Star," he said to Ginnys' surprise and joy.

"Good evening Lady Star," the doorman bowed, smiling pleasantly.

"And good evening to you sir," she replied politely as the doorman waved them in, "why'd you lie about my name?"

Skye shrugged, chuckling, "I presumed you would rather be more mysterious? And I thought that whenever I'm alone and look to the heavens at night, the visions of beauty would always remind me of you."

Ginny stopped suddenly, he stopped with her, both facing each other, she had watery eyes, "that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard; I didn't know you could be such a charmer."

"Neither did I. I haven't ever been this sappy, or honest with anyone, ever," he replied with a cheeky grin, "normally I'm messing about, or doing something stupid, bu…" he leant into her and their lips met. The kiss lasted only a minuet but sent fire through their souls, burning, intensifying and electrocuting their hearts, bodies and minds.

"Wow," they both gasped, smiling and holding hands they made their way through the grand hall into the main chamber filled with many guests, waiters and a few bar tenders at the bar set up for the occasion, many precious gems in glass case's scattered and lining the walls, in the centre another, the one to be revealed today, with a velvet purple cloth covering it.

The two walked carefree towards the bar, unaware of all the attention they were receiving and they soon had some wine each and set off together, looking at all the stones, taking and just enjoying each others company.

"I hope you'll excuse me my Lady Star?" asked Skye just after they called ten minuets till midnight, they had met many interesting people, and shared a few fiery kisses. "However, I'm in need of the bathroom before the unveiling."

Ginny grinned, "why certainly my Lord Skye, but do hurry you don't want to miss it."

"Rumour had it the Carnage Stone has magical powers," Skye began as he slowly walked back from her, "legend says that those of destruction and murder will hear it sing, a song that will be forever engraved into their mind, a song of death and chaos that would eventually cause suicide." He then grinned, winking he hurried off.

Skye apparated from the bathroom to a small deserted unused corridor that ran below the museum, right across the centre, wearing black overalls to keep his tux clean and a hood to keep dust from his hair, grinning smugly, the King of Bandit would take his prise.

Ginny was soon looking around wondering what was taking her date so long since they had already asked for the guests to gather when she spotted him jogging smoothly over.

"Sorry I took my time gorgeous," he said as he stood by her, "I tripped and cut my head like an idiot, and I'm not that good at cleaning spells, I suppose I might be if I got a wand."

Ginny giggled. "But you're alright aren't you?"

"Yeah," he agreed, "healing spells are easy."

"Ladies and Gentlemen," a woman looking to be in her late fifties called from the display case. "It gives me great pleasure and honour to introduce to you, the Carnage Stone. The purple velvet swished away. A collective gasp ran through the hall, including Skye and Ginny.

The stone was missing, in its stead a single card, shape and size of a normal deck of playing cards except this one was silver, with black writing scratched in, 'Bandit King'. Suddenly murmurs of voices broke out into talk about the mythological King of Bandit had stolen such a precious gem. People just seemed horrified that the stone was stolen in front of them without them seeing.

"Skye, what's going on?" asked Ginny worriedly, "who's the Bandit King?"

"I don't know… I've heard of him of course," he replied uncertainly, "most people think he's nothing but a thief, however some say he's a genius, and he only robs the from the greedy hoarders, oh and the occasional evil gits," he shrugged

"So someone robbed the Stone?" she asked worriedly.

"That's right dear," an old lady said approaching, "if you want my opinion they stole it themselves and blamed the Bandit King, they have it insured for triple its actual value."

"You really think so?" Ginny asked uncertainly, "that seems awfully risky, if they got caught they would get arrested."

The old Lady nodded, "but for three billion pounds they probably think it worth the risk."

"That things worth a billion pounds," asked Skye and Ginny together in shock. Skye could never find out its true value, though knew how much it was insured for. He thought it was too small to be worth that much, thought he supposed its age could be the main factor.

"I know," she sighed, "a bit pricy for a supposed magical diamond," she chucked in amusement, "oh look, here comes the fuzz, I do hope we can get out of here soon."

"Me too," agreed Skye as a couple of police officer approach, the bloke went to the old lady and a woman to Skye and Ginny.

"Can I ask where you two have been all night?" she asked, eyeing up Skye.

"Wondering around, drinking, looking at the gems," said Skye cheerfully, "can we go please, I think I've had way too much to drink, I just want to sit in my limo and rest with my lady friend."

The police woman looked him in the eyes frowning, "I'm not really supposed too."

"You can let those two go officers," the owner of the diamond came over looking desperately sad, "Lord Skye is a close friend of the family, his grandfather used to work with me."

"Very well Lord Craven, you're both free to go," the police woman said.

"Thank you, good night… and good night Lord Craven," replied Skye.

"Yes, good night Lord Craven," Ginny grinned, taking Skyes hand the young couple left the building and soon into their limo. "That was interesting are all dates with you like this?" she asked as the limo pulled away, they had barely noticed the frantic press on their way out.

"No, just the fun ones," he smirked and kissed her lips. "Did you enjoy yourself?" he asked pouring them both a glass of wine.

"Oh, yes I did, it was fun," she said cheerfully, "so where did you hide the diamond?" she asked, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"W - What?" he stuttered his reply in shock.

"I'm not stupid you know, plus I can hear Arrow telling you you're busted," she grinned amusedly at his priceless expression.

"You can speak snake?"

She nodded smugly, "yeah, you would have found out the same time as June if she didn't gasp so loud that she drew all of your attention," she hissed in Parseltongue.

Arrow suddenly popped his head up out of Skyes' jacket, "she's got you Skye, hehehehe, I told you she would figure it out."

"Shut up," he moaned, looking at Ginny, "your not going to turn me in are you?"

"Turn you in?" she asked offended at the very thought. "Why would I do that, you were cool before, but now you're a legend. Can I see it?"

Skye chuckled, shrugging he flicked his wrist opening his, "pocket dimension," he told her, reaching in he pulled out the ancient beast shaped dark blue diamond.

"Wow, it was well worth a look," she smiled as he put it back and the purple hole closed, "so it was an insurance scam and robbery."

Skye chuckled, "your good at this… the insurance firm are scamming assholes, they keep refusing to pay for flood damaged properties in Scotland, this gem will give those poor people what they need, and the rest I'll dump in several charities, I've already been paid ten million for the job," he shrugged.

"That's so sweet," she said hugging him and giving his a warm, burning kiss.

"Hey, can you two do that when I can't see," interrupted Arrow, hiding back in Skyes' jacket.

The two chuckled, "this is so cool," said Skye, "we can chat to each other in Parseltongue and no one but Rose and June would ever be able to overhear us."

They spent most of the trip back to Grimauld Place snogging, and drinking expensive wine; they soon exited the limo carrying two bottles of wine each, thanked the driver and staggered slightly on their way to the house as the limo drove off.

"I've never been drunk before," said Ginny giggling.

"Well there's always a first time for everything," he replied grinning.

"I just hope my parents aren't waiting up."

Skye nodded as he opened the front door to the house, "everything seems quiet enough," he said as they entered, closing the door.

Suddenly the kitchen door opened, and a greying brown haired man stood there, "oh, you two are back," said Remus.

"What's the matter?" asked Skye.

"Oh, nothing," he replied with a small smile, "just me Sirius and Bill were chatting, Bill was ordered by Molly to wait up or you," he chuckled.

"Oh, err, that was nice," replied Ginny giggling as they both followed Remus into the kitchen, placing their bottles down on the table.

"Hey Sirius, Bill," said Skye cheerfully as he and Ginny sat together.

"Oh, great you brought back something to drink," said Sirius overly jolly as he grabbed five glasses, "Molly won't let us keep alcohol in the house," he said as Skye opened a bottle and poured a glass each.

"Wow, this is great," said Bill.

"It should be," chuckled Skye, "it cost about four hundred to five hundred Galleons."

"What!" demanded Sirius, "where'd you get this?"

Skye smirked, Sirius sweatdropped, "we got it from the limo."

"So, Ginny did you enjoy yourself?" interrupted Bill, trying not to laugh at Sirius's expression, knowing the poor man paid for it.

She nodded, "it was brilliant, except maybe when the place was robbed."

"Somebody robbed the place?" asked Remus in shock.

"Yeah," agreed Skye, "and from what I could tell, they did it without getting seen, without violence and in front of everyone."

"Whoa… so you had an interesting night then," chuckled Sirius.

"Yeah, well we've got to get to school tomorrow," Skye interrupted, "so, we'll be going to bed now."

He grabbed a bottle of wine, while Ginny took their glasses and they left the three to drink and chat in peace upstairs. "Do you think I should have let them go off together?" asked Bill after a moments thought.

"You've met his dad," said Sirius, "he won't do anything," he lied.

"Oh, yeah," Bill chuckled, "I guess your right."

_**T.B.C…**_

_**A/N: **_I hope you enjoyed, read and review, more will happen soon.


	10. Mages & Mystics

_**A/N:**_ _discover some more of Skyes' past, and new magiks._

_**Chapter ten, Mages & Mystics**_

The next morning Skye woke in his bed. Ginnys' naked body pressed up against him, in his arms. He was quite confused; she was the only girl he had ever thought about having a relationship with, well with the exception of Sahara. He had never actually had a girlfriend before, though been with quite a few girls.

He smiled; she looked so adorable while sleeping.

"Ouch," she suddenly mumbled. "My head hurts."

Skye grinned, opening his pocket dimension, pulled out a small bottle. "Here, drink this." He offered and she sat up slightly, opened the bottle and downed its contents.

"Um, pepper mint, wow, my head aches gone," she said sighing in relief. "Dad always' said hang over potion taste worse than vile."

"Yeah," he chuckled. "That's because I made that one, and most potion books don't mention you can flavour nearly any potion with none magical plants or fruits."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and the two, jumped, Skye sighed. "Its only Hermione," he said slipping out of bed and pulling on his boxer shorts, before opening the door.

Hermione pushed her way in closing the door, barging him further into the room. "There you are Ginny," she said, dumping some clothes on the bed. "We've only got a few hours till the train so hurry up and take a shower, get dressed and down to breakfast." She turned to Skye, eyeing him up. "How do you do that, I knew you could sense life force but you can tell who's is who's can't you?"

Skye shrugged chuckling. "Yeah, it's easy… I might teach it if the students progress fast enough."

Hermione nodded eagerly. "You lied to me about that thing fused to your arm; it's a sword."

Skye laughed. "Yeah, well," he began, nervously rubbing the back of his head. "I couldn't exactly tell someone I barely knew I have a neural blade fused to my arm."

Hermione smiled. "Well I'll leave you two alone, if Ron see's me leaving here, well, he'll jump to unfounded accusations." She quickly exited and Skye locked the door. The two both had a quick shower together and got dressed, Ginny in blue jeans and blue tee shirt, and Skye in his usual, black with yellow-orange coat.

"Breakfast dears," said Mrs. Weasley dropping a plate each in front of Skye and Ginny as they sat at the table, both plates laden with bacon, eggs, mushrooms, onions, sausages, toast and beans.

"Thank you ma'am," replied Skye at the same time Ginny said. "Thanks mum," and they began eating.

"So are you getting the train with us?" asked Hermione.

"I am," he agreed. "I was going to get everything I needed myself but I told McGonagall and Dumbledore at yesterdays meeting what I wanted and gave them a catalogue so they said they'll get it all sorted for me, they wanted a few extra teachers on the train this year."

"That's good, you can sit with us," said Hermione grinning. "You'll get to meet Draco Malfoy when he makes his annual stop at our compartment to annoy us."

Skye grinned evilly. "I'll just have to give him detention then. I'm not intending to be the nice teacher. McGonagall said to not let the students get away with disrespect or improper behaviour, even on the train."

Ginny giggled. "If that's the case you'll be giving detentions constantly to Malfoy. I don't think he understands the meaning 'stop being a stupid prat'."

Skye sighed sadly, "I've met plenty of idiots like that, no matter how many times they loose, get the crap beat out of them, get made to look foolish, ext: and yet they still come back for more, still thinking they're great and gods gift to everybody."

"That describes Malfoys' opinion of himself perfectly," said Rose grinning at the thought of that cool sword her brother has slicing off the prats' knob.

"Well, how are we getting to Kings Cross?" asked Skye interestedly.

"We were hoping for ministry cars," said James. "But they won't hand them over, so we're apparating, and side-along apparating the kids."

"What," he moaned. "I hate apparating; couldn't you just phone up some taxis'?"

"Oh, I suppose we could have," James shrugged. "Well it's too late now."

Soon everybody was in the foyer of Grimauld Place, a few other Order members had came to help, and everyones trunks had been shrunk and placed in their pockets. "Right, there are two kids without someone to take them, one of us…" trailed off Moody.

"I'll take them," interrupted Skye grumpily, grabbing hold of Ginny and Junes arms. "Wow for supposed powerful witches and wizards you lot can't do much," he glared at other Order members who wouldn't risk side-along apparating one extra person let alone two.

"You sure you can manage?" asked Mr. Weasley worriedly.

"Yeah, I may hate apparation; however that doesn't mean I'm not good at it."

"Okay, everybody ready?" they all nodded. "Three… t…" Skye left, countdowns were stupid. The three reappeared on platform nine and three quarters with fifteen minuets to spare. Skye shook off the horrible dizzying feeling.

"Are you two okay?" he asked releasing them.

"Yeah," agreed June.

"I'm fine too," piped in Ginny.

Soon the other's all appeared. "Hey why didn't you wait for one?" demanded Moody.

"Err, can't count," he suggested cheekily.

Soon they all found a compartment after some farewells from parents. Skye was oblivious to the looks the female population of students kept giving him. However, Ginny wasn't and it made her feel like hexing them all for reasons she was trying to deny to herself.

"This is a bit nerve raking," said Skye.

"You think?" replied Ginny grinning cheekily. "You get to make everyone do what you want, 'professor'."

Skye chuckled. "Its Sensei not professor, a professor is of academics, I am a teacher of martial art."

"Oh, so sorry, sensei," retorted Ginny cheekily as the train started moving.

"So you should be," he replied, everyone laughed and began enjoying themselves, playing games. Skye even played chess against Ron and almost won.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you almost beat Ron at chess," said Rose energetically.

"My grandpa was a brilliant chess player and made sure we played a few games everyday," replied Skye shrugging. "He said it helps improve the mind."

"Well it hasn't done much for Ron," said Ginny, laughing with all but Ron who sulked.

Suddenly the compartment door slid open and a bleach blonde boy with pale narrowed face stood in the doorway with two huge ogres either side. Rose had been wondering what was taking them so long.

"Oh, look," the boy sneered, "Potters' pathetic party of misfits has grown." He looked at Skye. "Who are you!" he demanded.

"Detention Mr. Malfoy," said Skye suddenly. "I happen to be the new teacher and I will be sure to inform Professor McGonagall of your disrespectful and unwanted intrusions on the train."

"What!" the blonde boy yelped. "You're not a teacher."

"Get lost before I give you a demonstration of what I teach, and if I sense you continuing with your trip down the train to bother other students I shall have you in detention for the rest of the month."

Malfoy gulped as Skye stood and quickly left. Skye closed the door and returned to his seat next to Ginny. "That was awesome," declared Rose. "That prat always gets away with everything because all but McGonagall go to Snape with complaints about him, and Snape either ignores them or lets him off."

Skye grinned. "I think he'll enjoy scrubbing the floors in the entrance hall with a tooth brush tomorrow after classes."

They laughed. "That's a brilliant punishment," said Ginny still giggling. "You wouldn't give me such a mean punishment would you?"

"Of course not," he agreed. "I'll make you do any detentions in my class."

"Hey," interrupted Ron angrily. "You're a teacher."

"What?" asked Skye confusedly. "I was just talking about cleaning up for the house elves," he lied.

"Oh," Ron blushed.

Skye then stood. "Well if you'll excuse me? I have a threat to go through with," he said exiting the compartment.

"Malfoy," Ginny elaborated for Rons' confused expression.

Skye walked down the train, spotting Malfoy, wand out with his flunkies aiming them at a girl who was on the floor crying, curled into a ball.

"Well, Loony Lovegood, you'll have to do," laughed Malfoy eagerly, raising his wand, about to fire when suddenly someone had a hold of his arm. Looking up he saw that guy who said he was a new teacher.

"Oh, dear, Mr. Malfoy, it looks like you'll be in detention all month," said Skye, squeezing the boys' wrist, hearing a few cracks and Malfoy whimper a cry. Skye threw him into a wall where he crumpled to the ground whimpering and cradling his wrist. Skye turned to his flunkies and glared, they staggered back fearfully. "I suggest you take Malfoy and get lost. If I see any of you picking on someone else ever! I'll make you regret the day your daddy's said lets fuck to your mummy's, understand!" the three boys' nodded feverishly before the flunkies helped Malfoy up and they ran off.

Sky crouched down to the blonde girl and she stared at him through dazed watery blue eyes. "Here, let me help you," he said smiling, lifting her into his arms he carried her to his compartment, sitting her down.

"What happened," asked Ginny worriedly. "Luna, are you alright?"

Luna nodded. "It's just my ankle," she pointed to her right foot.

"Well, Madam Pomfrey will sort that out," interrupted Hermione.

Skye ignored them, keeling he pulled her trainer off carefully, placing her foot in his lap. "Blessed be thy nature, god of mercy, truant of life, Recover!" an encompassing soft blue light flashed and span around Lunas' foot and ankle before fading away. "How does that feel?" he asked smiling at her.

Luna looked at him with her mouth hanging open as she wiggled her foot, "it's fixed," she said in shock, pulling her shoe back on.

"Good good," replied Skye sitting opposite next to June.

"What the hell was that?" demanded Hermione.

Skye looked at her in confusion. "Magic," he said uncertainly.

"Well I've never seen any magic like that before," said Rose.

"Nor have I," agreed Ginny.

Skye shrugged. "Well what do they teach you here then?"

"Well, we point and wave our wands, say a word in Latin and stuff usually happens," said Ron.

"Exactly," agreed Hermione. "We don't pray to some god for them to do it for us."

"Well I don't use a wand do I?" he retorted amusedly. "You don't honestly think your magic is the only type?"

"Well yeah, we did," agreed Hermione surprised.

"Well, what about combat magic?" he asked creating a ball of fire in his hand before snuffing it out by closing his fist.

"Wow, is that what we'll be learning in your class," asked Rose excitedly.

"Yeah, eventually," he agreed. "But there are all kinds of different magiks and abilities people, even muggles can learn. I learnt blessed magic from a muggle."

They all gasped collectively. "What's blessed magic," asked Ron dumbly.

"What he used to heal Luna," said Ginny rolling her eyes that was easy to figure out.

"Yeah," Skye agreed chuckling. "My grandpa was never very good at it so hired us a teacher."

"So, muggles can use magic, and nobody in the wizarding world knows?" asked Hermione startled.

"Yeah," he agreed, "that pocket dimension is magic muggles can use, there's also tune magic, crystal magic, flame magic or its some times called candle magic. Err, pentagram magic, and allsorts of other magiks. The world is full of it. In fact mages out number the wizarding community two to one, I always' thought it was common knowledge," he shrugged.

Those in the compartment stared at him in shock. "Common knowledge?" asked Hermione after a moment shaking her head. "So, err, a mage is a muggle wizard or witch?"

Skye chuckled. "Yeah, or mystic… it's funny really how most mystics and mages know the wizarding world exists even when you hide, and yet the wizarding world is oblivious to them even though they don't really bother hiding that well."

"Okay, but if there are that many mages and mystics why don't they help fight you-know-who?" asked Ron.

"Oh, they do," he nodded knowingly. "Whenever you hear of a wizard or witch disappearing or being killed that was believed to be a death eater a mage or mystic did it."

"Actually that makes sense," nodded Hermione thoughtfully. "There was a death eater attack on a small village a few months ago. Only a few innocent people died and when Aurors arrived they found twenty four dead death eaters. From the reports it said they were massacred by unknown destructive magic."

"Exactly," Skye smiled. "You may think the muggle world is void of powerful heroes but you're wrong."

"And your one aren't you?" said Ginny smiling smugly.

Skye blushed. "Not really. I just happen to be in the wrong place at the right time," he shrugged.

Ginny smiled. "A bit modest aren't you."

Skye shrugged again. "'Hero' is a label only others can give… I'm just a normal guy who just happened to save the day a few times."

"A few?" hissed Arrow poking his head from Skyes jacket. "Hahahaha! What about last year? You saved the world from destruction."

Ginny, June and Rose gasped. "You saved the world?" asked Rose amazed.

"What are you talking about?" interrupted Ron.

"Arrow said Skye saved the world last year," piped in June helpfully. "What happened?"

Skye gulped. "Err, well… to make a long story short, evil mage powerful end of the world obelisk, and I banished him to another dimension." Though he wasn't alone during that dreadful battle, his friends hated the limelight almost as much as him.

"How bad was he?" asked Luna interestedly.

Skye shrugged. "A lot worse than Voldemort but without the dark army."

"So when you told me that you've met worse than," Hermione gulped. "Vo-Voldemort, you were talking about a Dark Mage?"

"Yeah, I almost lost," agreed Skye. "He was a lot more powerful than me. He only lost by chance, I drained the obelisk of its magic and used all of that power to rip a dimensional hole in the world, and he was sucked in… it took me weeks to recover from that, I thought I was a gonna. I think I'm still reeling from the aftermath," he chuckled.

"So, Voldemort isn't much to worry about in the grand scheme of things," said Hermione terrified.

"Exactly," agreed Skye.

"And pureblood wizards are weaklings compared to mage's?" asked Ginny.

Skye shrugged. "Wizards can use mage magic too," he said. "I do. Though I guess now I think about it I'm not really a wizard."

"So, who are you?" asked Luna, realising she had not been introduced yet.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Skye, your new defence teacher," he shook her hand grinning.

"It's nice to meet you, professor," she replied shyly.

"Oh, he's not our professor," said Ginny amusedly. "He's our Sensei; he'll be teaching martial arts." Soon they settled and once again continued with their games until the train reached Hogsmead train station and they all exited riding the carriages to school.

_**T.B.C…**_

_**A/N:**_ _I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and keep reading, the next chapter you'll discover some more. Feel free to review._


	11. Broud & Demons

_**Chapter eleven, Broud & Demons**_

"I'll see you lot later," said Skye hopping down from the carriage, pulled by some weird black winged horse thing he has never seen before, and apparently only he and Luna could. "I have to go see McGonagall." He quickly hurried off into the castle.

Skyes' friends, most at the Gryffindor table were wondering where he was when Dumbledore stood to speak.

"Welcome, I hope you all had a nice, enjoyable Christmas holiday?" the old man chimed with a smile and arms open in welcome. "I have a few changes I would like to discus before the feast… first, Defence against the Dark Arts will not be taught for the rest of the year." He paused as he allowed the angry shouts and hisses, before it died down. "Instead we have a new class, which we have called Defensive Combat," he paused again for them to digest what he told them, an amused smile on his face. Suddenly most of the hall erupted into applause, he knew they'll regret being so eager during their first class if all of that equipment was any indicator.

"Yes, also, first years and second years will be one class for Defensive Combat, as well third and forth years, and fifth, sixth and seventh years another. This is because your Sensei wanted longer classes and this is the only way without adding extra time to individual lessons. Skye Sensei is to be given respect and your full attention during class; otherwise you may end up visiting Madam Pomfrey enough times to break Miss Potter's record." The students laughed for a moment thinking he was joking then stopped when they saw his serious expression.

"Also," the old man continued amusedly. "Skye Sensei is very young. In fact he's younger than some sixth years. However, he is very talented, and I'm sure most of you will get along with him brilliantly…" he chuckled. "Well, please welcome to our school Skye Sensei…"

Skye walked briskly from the great hall doors where he had been laughing, now however wore a straight face; his coat bellowing behind him, power and strength radiating from his body. The girls all looked faint for reasons he always found amusing. He walked slowly, but not too slow, he shone confidence, his footsteps unheard within the quiet hall.

"Thank you, professor," he said as he reached the front, he smiled facing the students and to his surprise a couple of the girls fainted. "Wow, that's never happened before," he commented gesturing a couple of girls. "Well, anyway, I have a few things to say before we stuff our faces with food." He chuckled as a few boys looked at their plates as if to say, 'hurry up'.

"Well," he continued. "I can be your best friend or your worse enemy, remember the later is not what you want because I'll have you cleaning this school top to bottom with a small tooth brush. There is to be no wands in my class, they are to be placed in your schoolbags. Anyone caught with a wand out in my class will have fifty points removed from your house, a weekend's detention and their wand snapped." The students' gasped. "My class is not about spells or curses, it's about fighting, combat and strength. You will address me in class correctly, outside class I don't care. If I see any student at anytime bullying others with violence or magic, I'll show you meaning of the word 'ouch'!"

The students stared at him in horror as he retreated to the teachers table, grinning smugly and sat in between a giant sized man and Snape.

"Well, err, thank you, Skye Sensei," said Dumbledore. He wasn't sure whether to be amused or not, the kid was too hard to read to tell whether he was joking about hurting bullies. "Well, let the feast begin," he said walking to his seat as the plates filled with masses of food.

"Hi," said the giant man next to him happily as they begun to eat. "I'm Hagrid, I teach magical creatures."

"Well, it's nice to meet you," replied Skye grinning. "What kinds of creatures do you like? I have an admiration for dragons myself, beautiful creatures, smart to… I had a bit of a fling with a broud friend a while back," he added remembering. "Well, actually, a couple of them," he chuckled.

Hagrid looked at him with curiosity and confusion, "what's a broud?"

"You've never heard of the broud?" he replied, _wow the wizarding world_ _really don't know much._ "The broud are a species of well, to put it bluntly, they have three forms, one, their weakest which is human in appearance. Their main form which is kinda like human but with wings, tail, claws, and some even a few scales here and there or horns, their last form is a full dragon."

"You can't be serious," interrupted Snape who had been eves dropping. "They can't exist because the ministry would know and have control of them."

Skye looked at Snape and laughed. "Come off it, you give the ministry too much credit. Firstly, the broud would fight back, secondly they live within the muggle world like normal people, and although the broud are mostly a peaceful people they are powerfully magic, and the hybrids have human blood, and that makes them less likely to not kill."

"Why would they want to live with muggles?" asked McGonagall who had also been eves dropping. In fact all the teachers were.

"Well, I dunno, but have you not noticed how racist the wizarding world is," he shrugged. "Take werewolves and Vampires for example, most of them live hidden within the muggle world; most werewolves lock themselves up during full moons even when they take wolfsbane potion. Vampires don't need to drink right from the source and buy their blood. Yet the wizarding world condemns them, and the ones that live here have to register like sex offenders… Limit them from getting jobs, and spread lies about them."

"You're saying there are unregistered werewolves and vampires?" asked Flitwick in surprise.

"Of course, I wouldn't be surprised if only five to ten percent have actually registered," he shrugged nonchalant. "So, I have some vampire friends, I know werewolves, merpeople, demons, broud, elves, fairies, goblins, mage's, mystics, and plenty more."

"You know demons, real demons, like from hell, demons?" asked Snape, mouth wide with shock and horror.

Skye shrugged. "Most demons of earth were born here and most are just like regular people. They work hard and earn money to support their families. Wow I knew wizards and witches were ignorant of the muggle world but this just takes the piss."

"But… okay, so who governs them?" asked Dumbledore interestedly.

"No one," he shrugged, "if they commit crimes and the cops can't handle it the Mystics Council will find out and send a mage or mystic to sort it out, other than that we live under muggle laws."

"Then why haven't they tried to stop you-know-who and the death eaters?" asked McGonagall to murmurs of agreement.

"What? A few against an army, even we have our limits," he replied. "Anyway they do, they're the ones who make small groups of death eaters disappear or the ones you find dead, in pieces, ext:"

"What you're saying is the muggle world is protected just as much as ours?" piped in Flitwick.

Skye shrugged. "Not really, the muggle worlds a lot larger."

"Well," interrupted Dumbledore. "I would love to discus this more. However, everyone has finished and its time for bed." He stood to make announcements.

Hagrid tapped Skye on the shoulder gaining his attention. "Can I meet one?" he whispered.

"Huh?"

"A broud? I love dragons, always wondered what it felt like to be one, and I thought I could ask," he whispered to elaborate.

"Oh," Skye nodded. "I guess. I'll ask Sahara to visit next weekend, she's always moaning about how bored she is when we talk on the phone, and how much she misses me getting us into trouble."

Hagrid smiled eagerly at the opportunity. "Thanks, I can't wait."

Skye chuckled as he stood. "Well, I'll see you later, I see some of my friends are waiting," he said pointing out Ginny, Hermione and even Luna. He didn't know where his sister's or Ron went. Hagrid nodded as he watched him go, chuckling he could tell he would like that kid.

"Hey Skye," said Ginny, stopping herself from hugging him just about, she giggled. "I've got to remember, no hugging teachers'."

Skye grinned impishly. "Well, I'll just hug you then," he said latching on. She giggled amusedly.

"What were you talking about with the teachers," asked Hermione when Skye let Ginny go, and they slowly made their way. "They looked to be having seizures?"

Skye shrugged. "Nothing much, I was discussing the broud with Hagrid, and then Snape interrupted and we were discussing demons, vamps things like that?"

"Okay," she replied with a frown. "Let me guess, demons live on earth with the muggles; and you were telling them that most vampires are unregistered with the ministry?" Skye nodded amusedly. "So what's a… broud?"

"Oh, you'll meet Sahara on the weekend if she accepts my invite," he replied happily. "She's a broud; she's quite fun too." He then pretty much repeated what he told Hagrid about them. "Yeah, Hagrid wanted to meet one."

"So this girl is she an ex-thing?" asked Ginny, biting her bottom lip nervously.

"Yeah," he agreed chuckling. "But don't worry, she's bi, and I know she'll like you," he laughed as her face burnt red.

Ginny hit his arm playfully. "You're terrible."

"What, you don't know what your missing," he replied with his cheeky grin. "A girl with wings and a tail… its fun."

"You're a git," she replied, her grin back in place.

"I know," he chuckled. "So is this the way to your dorm?"

"No," said Hermione, looking to Luna. "Is this the way to yours?"

Luna shook her head in the negative, "no."

"So, Skye is this the way to your quarters?" asked Ginny.

"No," he laughed, the girls giggling. "So, you girls wanna go get a drink? I still have two bottles of eight hundred pound wine."

"Really, Ginny said that was nice?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah," he replied grinning. "Gin, Luna, you coming?"

"Okay," they both chimed as he changed directions, leading them the correct way.

"Dumbledore gave me my own apartment, it even has a common room," he told them. "You three are in my first class tomorrow according to my schedule, aren't you lucky?"

"That's great," said Hermione. "But were you serious about snapping wands?"

"Yeah, so make sure they're in your backpacks, I don't want to feel guilty over snapping yours, or go back on what I said," he told her.

"So what are we doing first lesson?" asked Ginny, smiling.

"That is a secret you'll find out tomorrow."

The next morning, Skye woke up, stretching a bit and finding he was slightly pined. As his vision cleared the night before came into sharp focus as he saw he was in bed with Hermione, Ginny and Luna, the later two awake and blushing brightly.

"Good morning," he said.

"Err, good morning," said Ginny before she burst out laughing, waking Hermione with a start.

"Oh," said the bushy haired girl blushing. "It wasn't just a weird dream."

"Yeah, err, Hermione, can I have my arm back from under the pillow?" he asked, it was annoying.

"Oh, sorry," she said lifting her head and he pulled his arm back. "Your sword was cold."

"Sword?" asked Luna interestedly.

Skye shrugged as his blade shot out and back in, "cool huh?"

"That is quite awesome," agreed Ginny. "But Hermione, you've cheated on Ron twice now."

Hermione blushed, looking sheepish. "Well, I've discovered something… I'm sorry Gin, but I just don't like him like that. He's too jealous, jumps down my throat every second for not hanging out with him every second, and he has anger management issues."

Ginny sighed leaning up on her arm to look at her_**.**_ "Well, I did warn you that it was a bad idea. Well, okay, Rose did most of the warning, but I agreed with her."

"Oh, I know someone perfect for you," said Skye smirking. "I don't normally set friends up with girls I've slept with, but I'll make an exception this once."

"Hey, she hasn't even dumped Ron yet," Ginny reprimanded. "But I'm curious so do tell us."

"Well, he's into his reading and enjoys libraries," he replied smirking as Hermione blushed. "He's strong, not that I paid any attention but has a good body. He has some powerful magic, and well. He's quite useless when it comes to girls, even though he's quite good looking, I think it's his computer nerd thing that does that," he chuckled.

"Okay, we need a name and how to smuggle him here," said Ginny giggling.

"Oh, that's no problem, his names, Artic. I think his parents had a thing about masses of nothing," he chuckled.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"Oh," he laughed, "sorry, his sister's Sahara, they're both pureblooded broud, though Sahara acts more human than most humans I know."

"Oh, you're setting her up with someone not even human," said Ginny, over the moon. "That's so cool, you should do it Hermione; he sounds like the perfect catch for you."

Hermione looked thoughtful, blushing she nodded. "Okay, but will he even like me? Most magical non-humans don't go for relationships outside their species."

"Of course he will, the broud purebloods are actually out numbered three to one with half or quarter bloods," he replied grinning. "Plus you're both intelligent, enjoy reading, he's even staring university come September to be a computer programmer or something."

"He's going to uni," she replied, surprised. "Wow, when you said they live in the muggle world I didn't realise they did everything humans do."

Skye laughed. "Well, I think we should get up, school starts today."

_**T.B.C…**_

_**A/N: **_hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know nothing much happened but more will. This chapter mainly finished off explaining the world of magic Skye comes from, and the wizarding worlds ignorance of it, and his belief he thought they knew. I don't know where the name 'broud came from, though I got the idea from Breath of Fire, the video game. Feel free to review.


	12. Nightmare Shield

_**A/N: **__some questions for this chapter are answered at the end of chapter. R&R!_

_**Chapter twelve, Nightmare Shield **_

Skye sat at his desk with his feet up, his coat hung over the back of his chair, and Arrow sleeping around his arm. His classroom almost as big as the great hall, several doors leading off into other rooms with equipment and other training areas, large boxes lining the walls, all with standardised size's written in back on the sides with, under tops over tops, under bottoms, over bottoms, boots, and weights from 3kg to 20kg.

The class for some reason he couldn't understand were, well, standing out side the door. He wondered why for a moment then realised they were probably used to the teacher making them wait until let in, so chuckling, he stood, walked over and opened the door.

"Okay, in," he said amusedly, gesturing them to enter. The class shuffled in fairly quietly. The fifth, sixth and seventh years stood on the empty padded floor looking around in confusion. "Okay, those cabinets there are where you store your backpacks until the end of class, I have you from now until lunch, in two hours if we've finished the first half of your lesson you will be let out for morning break." The students all followed suit, some like most Slytherins grumbled but he ignored them.

"Right now that's done," he continued. "Those boxes, the ones with sizes, I want you to each take two under tops and over tops in your preferred size, as well two over bottoms and two under bottoms, and a pair of boots."

"What! Why?" demanded the Malfoy git.

"Well, I don't know about you but I don't want hundreds of stinking sweaty people running about the school," he replied. Most of the students laughed while Malfoy blushed pink.

Then everybody just watched in fascination when Malfoy huffed himself over to the medium over tops and pulled out a folded black over top in a cellophane wrapper, ripped it open, revealing a plane black, short sleeved _gi_ top.

"What's this supposed to be?" he demanded.

"It's the top of a _gi_," replied Skye amusedly.

"And why can't we just bring our own clothes?" he retorted.

Skye laughed. "Because those _gi's_ are a lot stronger and easier to move in than anything you bring," he replied calmly. "You either wear one or leave." Malfoy huffed again and started grabbing the rest of his needed _gi,_ soon followed by everyone else. "Okay," he pointed to two doors. "Boys' changing room, and girls' changing room."

The student all shuffled through the correct doors, Ginny blew him a kiss as she entered last and he sat at his desk to wait, a smile firmly in place. "So Skye," Arrow hissed, "how many do you think will get their _gi's_ wrong?"

"Hopefully none, it's written on the box wear they go, maybe I should have told the girls that they should probably remove their bras to be more comfortable, it took Sahara two weeks to realise that when we trained together when we were twelve and she started wearing one."

"And get called a pervo," Arrow chuckled. "I think it better to let them find out for themselves." Skye nodded understandingly.

Ten minuets after entering the students all filled out of the changing rooms and thankfully they all had their _gi's_ on correctly. They stood waiting for him, wondering what torment he might inflict.

Skye got up grinning at them, their _gi's_ black over fire red under. "Okay, in this class there is no house distinction unless I'm taking points. I don't want to take them and I'm, not giving them," the class groaned. "First," he continued. "I'll give you your homework," he said approaching a box with 5kg written, and dragged the heavy box to the class. He opened it and pulled out a heavy, wrist or ankle weight. He would like them to wear more, but most of them will struggle with 5kg's anyway.

"This," Skye began. "Is your homework, you are to each wear four of these, one on each ankle and one around each wrist. You will wear them above your gi's but hide them under your robes. You will wear them everyday all day, when you're sleeping and when you're in the shower, at breakfast and weekends, point is, you only take them off to strap them over your gi, or re-strap them to your bare skin." He gestured the box and amused at their horrified expressions when they realised they were heavy.

"We can't wear these," said Malfoy angrily. "They weigh a ton."

"Actually," retorted Hermione as she strapped one on her ankle. "It says on the box five kilograms." Most of the class were just strapping them on, or helping each other strapping them on. However, a small group were refusing like Malfoy.

"Last chance, strap on your homework," said Skye. They just stood fast, not moving. "Very well," he looked at them all, counting. "One thousand two hundred points from Slytherin, four hundred points from Hufflepuff, two hundred points from Ravenclaw, three hundred points from Gryffindor," he said to their shock and horror. "Now, one last chance, put on your homework, or I'll do that again before I dismiss you." The Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff quickly grabbed weights and began strapping them on. However, the Slytherins backed Malfoys' decision.

"You can't take that many points from us," Malfoy hissed and suddenly he pulled his wand from his trousers pointing it at Skye.

"Blessed be thy power," Skye began to everyones confusion. "Blazing earth, god of magma, Explosion!" nobody was confused anymore as a huge blaze of flame erupted before Malfoy, exploding. The bleach blonde boy screamed in pain as he was sent hurtling across the room, dropping his wand. Skye bent down and picked up Malfoys' wand, the blonde boy barely conscious witnessed as Skye snapped it, lobbing the two halves in the bin. "I warned you Malfoy, no wands to be seen in my class." Malfoy suddenly fainted, burnt and bruised.

Turning to the rest of the class. "You," he pointed to one of the Slytherins. "Take Malfoy to the nurse then return to collect your stuff and his… two thousand points from Slytherin, and you lot get changed leave the gi's in the changing room and get out, all twelve of you have detention everyday for the next month, now!" they quickly hurried to their tasks, and they were soon gone.

"Right, now we've gotten rid of trouble makers," he grinned. Ginny was giving him a look he very much liked. "Well, first we're going to be going over some simple stretches to help limber you up… if you have any questions about anything please ask whenever you like, just raise your hand so your not speaking over each other."

A boy with mousy brown hair nervously raised his hand. "Okay, well what's your question?"

"What, err, what did you do to Malfoy?" he nervously asked, "you don't even have a wand."

"That is blessed magic, it's said to be older than even time," he replied cheerfully. "Blessed be they light, god of protection, light of love, Barrier!" he blurted out quickly as a horrid black curse shot towards him, smashing into a shimmering white light, turning they all saw Snape fuming, wand aimed at him.

"How dare you attack my godson!" the man raged.

"Oh, you do not want to go there," replied Skye as his barrier widened to protect the class as Snape shot another couple of dark spells. "That would explain why he gets away with anything he likes. I thought it was because he lets you fuck him hard up the ass, unlike his dad who's not allowed to be so ruff." Snape stopped dead in his tracks, the look of pure shock was really quite hilarious, the students, most had the same look; a few like Ginny and Rose however were trying not to suppress their giggling fits.

"How dare you," Snape spat.

"I gave your godson more chances to obey me than you give people, who were doing what you asked, and then he pulls a wand on me. Therefore, I defended myself, and just now you attacked me with dark magic, and according to the ministries laws dark magic is illegal, and I have a fair few witnesses, so what's it going to be Severus, piss off or fight me?"

And Snape fired. "Avada Kedavra."

"Blessed be thy power, source of all darkness… god of chaos, Nightmare Shield!" Just as the curse shrieked towards him a black energy erupted swallowing the curse then turning into a creepy bald snake like man with glowing evil red eyes and black bellowing robes, and a wand in hand.

"Severus," the man hissed sending shivers down everyones spine.

Several students cried out, panicked, "it's him!"

"It's just my spell; he can't harm anyone but Snape. He can't even interact with you," said Skye quickly.

"My L-Lord," said Snape quietly, his wand dropping from his fingers, clattering to the floor.

"My dear, Severus," hissed Voldemort in a soft whisper as he took a step forward. "What a pity, nobody likes you, they all hate you… you degust me, you're a useless spy… you can't even pretend to be nice, don't you understand nice people gain others confidence, gain power over their weak emotions… hahahaha, but no, you are useless."

Snape dropped to his knees in fear. "Please master, please, I beg you, it's not my fault… these mudbloods and blood traitors; it's their entire fault."

"I am here to judge you Severus," replied Voldemort coldly. "You are not making a very good case… your mind is floored to me. I am a shadow of you. I know what you know." Snape looked up in fear and panic.

"Master, please, don't kill me, don't!" Snape cried in horror. "I played them too, I have never been loyal to Dumbledore, the stupid old man always trusted me, and for what handing over the first half of the prophesy to you, then saying I'm sorry," he snorted before cowering again.

"You did what!" screamed Rose suddenly stepping forward with tears in her eyes, fists clenched. "I'll kill you you slimy bastard, you fucked up our lives." Snape didn't appear to be listening, and Skye quickly grabbed Rose before she got in the way, holding her tight in his arms, she cried into his chest, keeping her eyes on Snape and Voldemort.

"Yes, Severus but why not say where your true loyalties lie?" hissed Voldemort with a dark chuckled that said he already knew.

"With myself! That's all I care about!" he blurted out. "I don't care what happens to you or Dumbledore; you can both die for all I care."

Voldemorts laugh was piecing and way too creepy, he probably practices. "Yes I know, a completely self centred asshole, waaahahahahaha! You're almost as bad as me. However, why not tell me what you've been doing to some of your less attractive Slytherin girls; don't you have a thing for ugly and memory modifications?" The girls in the class gasped in disgust, and Rose held on tighter to her brother while he held her protectively, stroking her long red hair.

"Enough!" a voice suddenly barked from the door. Albus Dumbledore stood, looking pityingly upon Snape. Skye swished his hand and Voldemort laughing hard and insanely swished into dark swirls of light, fading away. "Severus!" he suddenly said angrily. "What have you done?"

"A-Albus," he replied in confusion, looking around fearfully.

"Don't Albus me!" was the angry reply, Skye was quite surprised at how much magical energy radiated off the old man, it wasn't nearly as much as he's felt but it was impressive for a wizard. "You are in a lot of trouble."

Snape gulped, looking confused. "But I haven't done anything wrong."

"I asked Skye whether there are any obscure forms of magic he had come across to force an Occlumense to reveal truths," Dumbledore replied. "Though I would have preferred it to not be so public, I've been grown suspicious of you for the last few months. I wasn't sure whether you deserved my trust, but it seems you don't deserve Voldemorts either. When Skye said he could do it, I asked him too, and when you fired that Killing Curse he had every right to do it there and then, you could have killed an innocent student.

"And I not only find that you are on neither our side nor Voldemorts, I find out you've been molesting students. Do you know what that spell would have done to you had I let it continue?" Snape shakily shook his head. "It would have put you in a nightmare until your old and dead, reliving your worst memories, but not just that, you would be everyone in your dream, even the people you've hurt." Snape looked horrified and so pale he might as well be dead.

"But, I-I," he stuttered.

"What Snape," interrupted Skye. "You're such a selfish stupid wanker; you think another apology will do it. As the saying goes, fool me once shame on me, try to fool me a second time I'll kick you in the nuts."

"Err, that isn't how it goes," whispered Rose looking up at him with watery eyes.

Skye smiled, kissing her forehead. "Well, that's my version."

"You shall be going to Azkaban Severus," said Dumbledore, pointing his wand.

"No, no I won't," Snape yelled lunging at Dumbledore, surprisingly snatching his wand, pointing it at Skye and Rose. "I'll kill you brat, you ruined everything. Avada Kedavra!"

_**T.B.C…**_

_**AN: **__okay, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. A small explanation of the Nightmare Shield, its powered by your opponents own attack, absorbing malicious magic. It was Dumbledores' and Skyes' plan for Skye to goad Snape into attacking him with I'll intent later in the day. However, things worked out differently and instead of goading him in privet he accidentally did it in class. The Nightmare Shield is one of only a couple of pieces of magic that can stop an unforgivable. However, there may be other ways. Review and give your opinion. I know the chapters are short and follow a different design to my other Harry Potter stories or in fact most. However, I do hope this more anime design is proving entertaining._

_Okay, 1kg, if I'm correct, is about the weight of an average bag of sugar, correct me if I'm wrong and I'll change it. The whole under top over top thing is me not knowing what to call them, any ideas? Just think Vagetas' long sleeved and legged spandex under to keep everything in place, and Gokus' gi over, though in different colours. _


	13. Ultimate Judgement

_**Warning!:**_ _this chapter may have scenarios some readers will find offensive, some of which is in jest and for humour, none of which is happening, but spoken about. R&R_

_**Chapter thirteen, Ultimate Judgement**_

"No, no I won't," Snape yelled lunging at Dumbledore, surprisingly snatching his wand, pointing it at Skye and Rose. "I'll kill you brat, you ruined everything. Avada Kedavra!" the green bean soared forwards, and to everybody's surprise straight through them smashing into the wall behind as their images faded.

"Over here," said Skye from his desk where he sat a dazed Rose on his chair. "Blessed be thy furry, god of the dammed, come forth… Ultimate Judgement!" he said, his purple eyes glaring furry at Snape.

Suddenly the room disappeared, they were in a place of pure black darkness with no light; in fact the place seemed to absorb light, though everybody could be seen perfectly. Two shadowy shapes emerged and formed two red horned beasts with fangs, black trousers, bare feet, and chest rippling muscle. They grabbed Snape, pulling the wand from him.

One demon held Snape who looked too scared to try escaping anyway, the other demon approached Dumbledore with a cheery grin. "Here, I think this magical conduit belongs to you," he said handing Dumbledore his wand back.

"Err, thank you," Dumbledore replied nervously, this was the weirdest thing he had ever seen, and he lives at a school of magic.

"Not a problem," the demon chimed happily. He loved his job, and the shocked looks on most of the mortal bystanders he's seen are well worth a cheery attitude. "How are you doing Skye," he called waving. "I haven't seen you since you tried to get that Waco, Morbious judged, sorry about that, we've never had anyone get away before, powerful git he was."

Skye laughed. "Yeah, bastard almost destroys the earth, tried to use the Oblivion Obelisk. I absorbed its power and cracked open a gateway into a hell dimension and he got sucked in… took ages to recover."

"Too bad, we really wanted that one," he laughed amusedly. "So, it is this greasy one up for judgement right, most of the kids are innocent, a few if they don't watch out could be judged, and the old man. Well, he's a bit iffy to decide, he means well, but some of his decisions are not what I would call smart."

Skye chuckled amusedly, "just the greasy one."

"Right you are mate," the demon replied returning to his partner.

Suddenly the very shocked and confused students and headmaster watched as another demon like the other two came up through the shadows, except this one had a bronze crown and red cape.

"Oh, hey Skye," he shouted with a grin before looking back at the dammed. "Oh, this ones been a very naughty boy," he chuckled. "Oh, and he messed his pants, I do find that funny. Let's see, what his sentence…is"

"Please," Snape suddenly screamed in panic. "Please don't let them take me."

The judge demon laughed. "I didn't think this one was going to beg," he said to the other two amused demons. "I believe that one Mr. Albus Dumbledore recently tried to sentence you to one Azkaban prison for your crimes. However, you swiped his magical conduit and tried to kill the man who has a contract with us, his twin sister, and though probably unintentional, Arrow the snake around his arm," the small snake hissed angrily.

"That's right, take the greasy git away," shouted Arrow and to everybody's surprise understood him. "He almost killed us, its lucky Skye's fast."

"Well, you have been judged, Severus Snape, and you have been found guilty, do you wish for your crimes to be read aloud?" asked the judge, Snape just shook his head.

"I do!" shouted Hermione bravely.

The judge looked at her and grinned. "Sure why not?" suddenly a huge black scroll appeared in his hands. "Wow," he whispered though everyone heard. "And these are only the big crimes; I've never seen the black list so thick." He unfolded it. "Well this may take a while, let's just go over crimes against everybody here, and I'll give Miss Granger the scroll to read at her leisure.

"Lets see, ahh, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape murdered your kitten while he was at school, after," he burst out laughed, Dumbledore looked sad. "After he split it open by having sex with its tiny little bum," everyone looked mortified. "While at school he also broke your trust by testing dangerous potions on other students without their consent by spiking their food, which was the cause of a horrible sickness that even killed a young girl in his sixth year. In seventh year he raped fifteen first and second year boys' repeatedly, modifying their memories after the horrific experiences, names are here, and you can read them later. Moving on, though there is a bit more at school but not as bad, oh, here after school he raped some even younger muggle boys' and a few men, girls and woman, oh, this is interesting. A mage found out and gave him impotence before leaving him in a muggle hospital nearly dead with the memory erased… quite ironic.

"Okay, hmm… oh here we go, joined the dark tosser, murder, murder, began using imperious to make innocent families rape each other for his amusement, and a few years later the mage's curse wore off and he discovered he had a thing for ugly woman and girls. Hahahaha, just before the first prophesy a Mystic found him having sex up some fat imperialised fifty year old woman's ass, again he had the shit kicked out of him and was tortured for several hours before dumped in an alley. He got off likely if you ask me seeing how he was raping the mystics' mother. He was discovered with no memory of what happened by some death eaters and taken to St Mungoes hospital.

"Okay, moving on, he over heard a prophesy, well, only half, the first half. He told Voldemort," he chuckled that the students did not seem at all bothered by the name anymore. "Voldemort then told him to tell Dumbledore," he gestured the man in question. "And beg and apologise and all that, so he did, he saw it as a ploy to work both side, to be protected from the light and dark within the wizarding world and be able to do what he wanted.

"Dumbledore I'm afraid bought his crap and gave him the teaching poison at Hogwarts as Potions Master… Voldemort soon after found the Potters and tried to kill Harry James' Potter right before Rose Lily Potter. However, the two children tapped into an unknown magic and vanquished him, leaving Rose with a scar on her head, and Harry with a gash on his shoulder, the attack on them was an indirect result of Snapes actions. After that Snape had to stop murdering though he kept raping ugly girls from Slytherin house, he preferred fat and ugly. Some years later Professor Quirrell was trying to steal the philosophers' stone, so to was Snape. When Rose Potter was playing her first Quidditch match, both Quirrell and Snape were hexing her broom trying to kill her. However, their hexes acted like magnets and had much less affect, if Hermione Granger had not set Snapes' robes on fire Rose would have fallen. Snape lied to Dumbledore saying he was using a counter hex, unfortunately Dumbledore bought it.

"Second year, Star, err, formally known as Ginny Weasley, don't ask how it works some form of affection magic between her and Skye altered her name through all channels of magic," he said grinning at said girl. He loved shocking people with secrets; it made his life more fun. "Well, anyway, Star was slipped a diary in her first year by Lucius Malfoy, he was trying to give it to Rose but she seemed to open and spoilt at the time to want to write in an old diary.

"Therefore, gave it to Star, the memory of Voldemort aka: a halfblooded wizard called Tom Marvalo Riddle took control of her, forcing her to open a hidden chamber and realising a basilisk that was where she got the ability to speak with snakes, unlike Skye, Rose and June who were born with it. Well, anyway, Snape knew who was opening the chamber, and like the asshole he is, ignored it, and actually raped several ugly fat girls while picturing the petrified children and praying for one to die. Luckily, when Ginny was taken, Rose saved her with the help of Hermione, I believe Ron might have gone with them if not for his then strong belief that Rose was the heir of Slytherin, even though they had solid proof they descended from a family of mage's and mystic's, well they thought until now they were wizards, anyway that family name was Alinmens…"

"You're joking right?" interrupted Skye in shock; the demon looked at him smirking and shook his head. "Awesome, that means we have broud blood, this is so cool, Sahara made a few jokes about my want to not to kill coming from broud ancestry, but she'll freak when I tell her who they were."

"Err, who are they?" asked Rose in a small voice.

Skye looked back at her. "They were only the leaders of the Human Dragon War; they led the rebellion of mage's, mystics', wizards, witches, broud and many different races, against the Sacragem Dark Empire. It was the last time the Dragon Ryders' were ever seen, a battle which could make all the muggle wars seem pointlessly insignificant took place."

"Who won?" she asked to shocked to realise it was an easy answer.

Skye rolled his eyes. "We won of course. The Sacragem Empire was run by a cruel evil dark tosser that would make Voldemort shit himself. Twins Corcealin, and kaylin Alinmens, brother and sister defeated Sacragem, destroying him and freeing the world from his control till this very day."

"Well, I love the history lesson," the demon judge interrupted. "But can it wait, just give her the book or something later," he rolled his red eyes, looking back to his scroll. "Well, anyway, so Rose and Hermione saved Ginny, Rose offed the basilisk, and the three became good friends. The next year, same old crap, Snape screwed fat ugly Slytherin girls, nothing to much, err, forth year. He helped Barty Crouch Junior resurrect the dark tosser, you all know what happened there, but anyway, Snape helped; he wanted his free kill card back. The year after, he murdered his first in a long while, Lily Potter." Skye had to hold Rose tight in his arms to keep her from attacking Snape.

"Yes, well he was always' jealous of James Potter, so the man behind the mask that killed Lily while protecting the kids at the department of mysteries was Snape. Do I have to continue or can we hand this scroll over and be on our way, the best is over?"

"Oh, that will do," said Skye with a weak smile while Rose cried on him.

"Good," the demon replied smiling he rolled up the scroll and threw it to Hermione who caught. "Well, bye all, it was nice seeing you." Suddenly they were back in the classroom without the demons or Snape.

"What happened, what was that?" asked Dumbledore finally, looking very sad and old.

"That was the Ultimate Judgement," Skye informed him. "It's the ultimate prison, long after Snapes body dies his soul will be kept, he will work, manual labour that kind of thing for all eternity for those crimes alone, and they were only a few."

"Oh," replied Dumbledore sadly, sighing, "what a horrible way to exist."

Skye nodded. "He chose to do the things he did, nobody forced him; it's our choices that make us who we are, no one else's."

Dumbledore nodded. "But my poor little kitten, how anyone can be that vile?" he whispered sadly. "And that demon found it funny."

Skye rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "well, he's gone now, kittens everywhere will hopefully be safe."

Dumbledore sighed before smiling slightly. "Well, I'll leave you to continue your class." He slowly walked to the door. "Now I have to find a new potions teacher," he muttered as he left.

Skye sighed weakly, looking at Rose; he kissed her forehead before turning from her surprised face to the watching class. "Well, before we were rudely interrupted we were about to go through our stretches, oh, did I say any questions, feel free and raise your hands, anytime…"

Suddenly every hand in class shot up, he pointed to a girl up front, "err, are you really Rose's brother?"

_**T.B.C…**_

_**A/N:**_ _I hope you enjoyed, as you can see I'm not a real big fan of Snape. In fact I like him as a traitor best, coz if the bad guys are good guys then its not as fun. Therefore made him a traitor to every side._


	14. Now that's just showing off

_**Chapter fourteen, now that's just showing off **_

_Suddenly every hand in class shot up, he pointed to a girl up front. "Err; are you really Rose's brother?"_

"Oh, err, yeah?" he replied and a few hands went down, he sighed. "No more questions not involving our lessons will be asked." The students groaned and lowered their hands. "Good, now Rose, please join the others," she nodded giving him a weak smile and joined them. For the next hour he demonstrated the stretching excises, and hand adjusted a few, mainly girls, he suspected it was on purpose.

At the end of the first half of class he dismissed them all for break, many were sweaty and tired, but he suspected news of what he did would be common knowledge by lunch.

"Skye," said Rose as she came back after everybody had left, she walked up to him; teary eyed. "I'm sorry, I really am… I… I just wish…"

He just wrapped his arms protectively around her and she held on to him. "Its, okay, don't cry… you know, I love you. I always have, even when you were a selfish little bitch, even when I ran away… that night, I looked in your room. You were sleeping so peaceful, you even looked like a little red haired angle, rather than the devil I usually saw," he chuckled as he stroked her hair and she sobbed.

"Mum was never the same when you left," said Rose suddenly. "I could tell. Her eyes were blank, no sparkle… I could tell she felt guilty; she then spent a lot more energy in June than even me. Dad never paid June much attention, but mum did… I don't think mum wanted to loose her too. I wish mum could see you now, her son, saved the world twice, and saves people all the time."

"I only saved the world once," he corrected.

"No, don't you remember what that red man said. He said we stopped Voldemort," she re-corrected. "Anyway, you completely saved it from destruction, you're a hero, and I'm afraid of him, afraid of Voldemort. You've meet worse people and still fought strong."

"That's not true. I was scared when I fought Morbious; I was scared when I fought those death eaters in WWW, well, more scared they would hurt June than me, but still scared. And when Snape fired the Killing Curse at us, I was afraid he would hurt you. I forgave you along time ago, Rose, maybe even before I left, I blamed mum and dad, well, mostly dad, but deep down I never blamed you… Harry maybe gone, but I'm still here."

She looked at him gratefully. "I'm so sorry."

He suddenly grinned. "You can still be my servant if you want?"

She laughed drearily. Shaking her head, "I don't think that will ever happen."

Outside the classroom, unnoticed by the two siblings two girls stood with tears in their eyes, June and Ginny had listened and found it moving. Ginnys' heart flourished and her stomach seemed to do flip flops. June had a sad smile on her lips, her family was mostly back together, she just wished her dad wasn't such a jerk, and her mum was alive to see this.

In heaven a red haired woman smirked proudly as she watched a certain classroom at Hogwarts on earth. "See, I told ya Lily," said a raven haired woman watching with her.

"I'm so proud, Kaylin," said Lily joyously. "If only James wasn't being a prat still," she sighed.

"Yeah, but most men are prats, no stopping that, take my brother for example."

"Hey," said a black haired man as the football he was volleying bounced off his head rolling away towards Lily. "I'm not a prat," he whined.

The two women laughed. "Of course your not," agreed Lily with a hit of amused sarcasm, looking back to earth. "So what do you think of Star for Skye?" she asked eagerly.

Kaylin grinned, "I think they would make the perfect couple, every King needs his Queen, or maybe Queens," she giggled amusedly, considering Skye has been with a few other worthy girls.

"Yes," agreed Lily frowning, "I still can't get used to the fact my sons the greatest thief on earth though."

"Aww, don't be such a spoil sport Lils," piped in Corcealin. "My grandsons awesome; he's the coolest one I've ever had," he grinned with pride. "My grandson the King of Bandit, hahahaha, ouch," he said rubbing his head after Lily threw his ball at it. "What was that for?"

"I'm blaming you for my son robbing museums," she retorted with a glare. "I wish he came from your sisters' line, because I'm sure he got it from you."

"Whoa, low blow," he moaned, "as he said it's our choice's nobody else's. Anyway he would have gotten it from me either way unless you have forgotten about pureblood broud twins?"

Lily glared before turning back to Kaylin and the two, ignoring Corcealin started talking about what kind of wedding Skye and Star would have, though kaylin suggested he might have more than one if their broud blood has any say still.

Back on earth the students returned to class all waiting to find out what they were going to do next. "Right guys, follow me to your next task," he grinned as he led them through one of the doors and they gasped one by one as they saw. "This track is full sized, the rooms magically this big, the tracks quarter of a mile round, now I want you all to run ten laps, at your own pace. No use running full out because you'll just collapse before you've completed one lap. After your tenth lap you can rest and have a drink, not before," he said pointing out several water coolers along a wall.

"If I catch anyone cheating and trying to stop early I'll make you run two extra laps. Remember, keep your own pace, okay, and begin." They all ran off, though collectively groaned, most going slowly, a couple of boys' were running quite fast for a while. However, they amused him when they reached near half way and started slowing dramatically, he could see them huffing and puffing, they defiantly learnt their lesson.

About the fifth lap for Ginny, Luna, Rose and Hermione who were keeping pace with each other, sweating and breathing hard, he jogged along with them.

"You girls seem to be doing great," he chimed happily. He received four glares and none spoke, well, they needed their breath to keep moving. "I'm sorry if you're finding it difficult right now, but give it a month you'll be having no problems."

"Easy… for… you… to… say," breathed Rose. "You… aren't… wearing… theses…" she waved her arm at him to signal her wrist weight.

Skye chuckled. "There're to light for me, I could still run ten laps before you've ran one."

They glared again. "Well… what's… heavy… for… you…?" demanded Hermione out of breathe.

Skye shrugged. "I dunno, I suppose I could lift a small car above my head."

The four girls stared at him, almost stopping in shock and disbelief. "A car?" said Ginny breathlessly.

He grinned shrugging. "I suppose, well I'm fast enough to leave an after image as long as I did earlier. Oh, by the way what happened to Malfoy and his punks, did any of you find out?"

"Yeah," gasped Hermione. "The… nurse… fixed… him… up… and… McGonagall… has… given… him… a… extra… weeks… detention… after… yours… for… attempting…to… attack… a… teacher."

"You should have…." blurted Luna breathing hard. "Seen the house hour glasses…" she continued breathlessly. "They are minus two thousand two hundred points…"

"The other…" said Hermione tiredly. "Slytherins… are really… pissed off with him."

"Good, pompous prat deserves it," replied Skye grinning. "I gave him enough opportunities to follow my rules and put his homework on."

"Your homework's cruel," said Rose, panting.

"Yea…" agreed Hermione. "I don't think… I'll be able… to use my wand… and we have… err, charms next."

Skye chuckled. "The weights should actually improve your aim," he told them smugly, receiving four heated glares. "What they should. Well, I guess the whole school knows Snape is gone forever?"

"Probably," agreed Ginny. "I still… can't believe he… raped a kitten."

Skye laughed. "I know; I can't get my head around that one… what could be so great about screwing a defenceless kitten. Dumbledore was more distraught over the cat that all his other crimes."

"Oh, so far," said Hermione huffing, "I've found… three other cases… of a mage… or mystic… kicking the crap out of him… for rape, or doing something equally wrong… lucky git never came across one willing… to kill a human."

Skye laughed. "That's five in total; I wonder how many times he was caught and beat up." The girls giggled tiredly. "I can't wait for lunch, I'm starving, and thirsty, how about you girls?"

They glared again at his cheery attitude. "Well, we… would not be… thirsty if you… let us drink," said Rose heatedly.

"Oh, but you only have two more laps," he grinned cheekily.

"Only…" they all panted out like he said only fifty laps to go. "Well… what… are… we… doing next?" asked Luna.

"Oh, only hitting a punch machine to test your strength," he said smirking. "Then you'll do the same at the beginning and end of every lesson."

"Oh, we can save you the bother," blurted Rose. "We'll score zero… because… we'll… fall down… before our… fists… hit… the… thing…"

"Nonsense," he replied grinning. "You'll do fine. I expect my favourite pupils to score high." He suddenly flipped forward on to his hands still easily keeping pace, his legs straight in the air. "I expect you to all be able to do ten laps easily like this someday."

The four girls gawked at him as he ran, backwards on his hands, not only them but the other students watching while they continued had similar fish like expressions.

"Now… that's just showing off," puffed Rose sulkily.

Skye chuckled as he flipped to his feet. "Na, this is showing off," he grinned as he shot off and unbelievable speeds, and suddenly came up behind them. "See, that was showing off."

"Whoa…" whistled Ginny tiredly. "It's no wonder you can go so long… in bed," she breathed as Hermione and Luna both nodded in agreement.

Rose looked horrified. "How the hell would you three know that," she demanded. "Gin, Hermy… you've known him, two and half days, and Luna only one day…"

"Be sure you want the answer… before asking the… question," said Ginny, smirking.

"Well, err… I don't… where can I find a cute guy… with super strength?" she asked looking at Skye expectantly.

"Well, as I told Hermione, Ginny and Luna yesterday, my friend Saharas' bi, she's strong," he chuckled.

"Ha ha," she retorted, "you must have… single male friends… with super strength."

"I have plenty," he agreed. "So, what do you want? Err, demon, mage, mystic, oh, I know," he grinned, "how about a half Broud I know, but there's a catch…"

"What's the catch," she demanded.

"Well, err, the Broud are kind of weird, err, well purebloods and half bloods anyway. Well, he has a twin sister, and well, err. The reason they're both single is because they both have to be with the same person and Hayn refuses to be with a guy and the girls they've meet are not into to the whole being with a guy and girl thing, and them being twins makes it weird… you see with the broud, twins are very rare, and they don't like having them because they are emotionally connected and literally both have to fall in love with the same person, and both being a different sex is rarer still, and makes things even more complicated."

"You want me to date a brother and sister," she snorted in amusement.

"What, it's not that funny," he replied. "Shoulin is really cute, and Hayns' cool, good looking and is fit. I know it seems quite weird but to them it's natural, at least go out on one date with them, I promise you'll like them both."

"Yeah, go on," agreed Ginny. "Being with a girl is not bad."

"I agree," said Luna blushing, "it's quite nice actually…"

"Yeah," nodded Hermione, to tired to care what she was admitting. "Okay… the brother, sister things just weird… but to them it's obviously normal."

Rose looked at them in shock that would explain where they disappeared to last night. She looked thoughtful for a moment, could she really be with another girl, a brother and sister; she inwardly shrugged. She could at least try one date, it wasn't like she really liked anyone at school, and she wanted to be with someone magic and have kids someday.

"Okay, you can ask them out for me," she agreed blushing. "But only one date, to meet them."

Skye grinned. "Brilliant, I know you'll like them… there's only a few people I know I would trust with my sister and they are top of the list. I'll get them to come down on Friday with Sahara and Artic." He suddenly stopped at the finish line and the four girls stopped looking back in confusion, huffing and puffing, hand on their knees bent over.

"Why'd you stop?" demanded Hermione.

"Oh, you've already ran eleven laps, I thought I should let you rest."

"What!" all four cried out in pain, falling to their rears, resting. "You git," continued Hermione. "At least get us… a… drink."

Sky shrugged chuckling as he walked over to the water coolers, returning with a tray full of paper cups and ice cold water, laying it in front of the girls before sitting cross legged with them, amused at how quick they downed every cup.

"That's better," gasped Ginny refreshed. "Now all I could do with is a month's sleep."

"Oh, by the way, Hermione, why's Ron not bothering you?" asked Skye interrupting them, and changing the subject so they stop moaning.

"Oh, she dumped him this morning," said Rose amusedly remembering the event. "I told her that they weren't right for each other. Ron blew up, accusing her of dumping him for you…" she giggled. "He demanded to know what you have that he doesn't…" she started laughing insanely with Ginny, "she told him… your rich, have muscles that feel like steel, and… and…" she couldn't continued through her laughing fit.

However Ginny could. "The biggest, you know," she blushed, "though used a rude word… in the world… oh, and she said you're intelligent to, though I don't think he heard that bit as he was well on his way into his faint."

Skye laughed embarrassedly. "You really shouldn't have said that."

"I know," she agreed blushing brightly. "But I tried to let him down gently, and I explained why we aren't compatible but he exploded and well, he pissed me off."

"Wow, I had never seen a boy cower like that before," Rose nodded knowingly. "And not just Ron, all the boys' seemed to wince at every word."

"Then guess what happened," said Ginny amusedly. Skye shrugged waiting to hear. "A girl in his year, Lavender Brown, nursed him back to wakefulness and asked him out, and he accepted." They all laughed.

_**T.B.C…**_

_**A/N:**_ _okay this is the last chapter I'm uploading for now, I'll upload more later. Thanks for reading, and enjoying my fic._

_The whole broud twin thing, I know it's kinda weird, maybe wrong. However, I wanted to give their species some added weirdness, and Rose accepted the date, partly because they're her brothers friends and she trusts him, and partly because she still feels guilty and wants to make it up to him, and last she has never had even a boyfriend before, she scares them off coz of the girl-who-lived thing, and subconsciously doesn't want to be the only virgin in her group of friends._


	15. Pass out

_**Chapter fifteen, pass out**_

Soon Skye led his class back into the main classroom and through into another with allsorts of machines, and up to the punch machine. Clipboard and sheet with names and dates in hand, he turned the machine on and it displayed four zeros.

"How can that technology work here?" Hermione suddenly asked tiredly.

Skye grinned. "Barrier shields around this room protect it from the magical backwash. Professors Dumbledore and Flitwick were kind enough to erect them for us. Well, anyway, you'll each be punching this bag, your score will come up on this LED display, I'll write it down and you can go rest or whatever you like without touching anything that doesn't belong to you. Yes Hermione?" he asked as her hand was up.

"You're going to demonstrate aren't you?" she asked grinning cheekily.

Skye sighed. "Okay," he agreed as he hit the machine, not to hard, not to soft, '1237' was displayed. "Happy now?" he asked and the class nodded, he reset the timer. "Okay, who wants to go first?"

"I will," said Ron, stepping forward with a sneer. "I'll beat that easy," he said as he tiredly hit the bag, '10' was displayed. "What!" he moaned in disgust before staggering off.

Skye smirked. "Next!" Ginny stepped forward and punched with every last ounce of strength, '28'. "Brilliant, Ginny," he chimed, catching her as she fell and sitting her next to him leaning against the wall on the floor where she quickly lost consciousness. A few boys' came forward one after the other, trying but failing to beat Ginnys' score.

"I'll beat it," said Rose drowsily as she stepped up, smacking the bag with all her might, '27'. "Oww," she moaned as Skye too caught her, placing her with Ginny. "I thought I had her score beat for sure," she mumbled as she too passed out, snuggling with the other red head.

"Me, now," nodded Hermione hopefully. "Twenty two, aww, I wanted more," Skye helped her next to Ginny and Rose, though she stayed awake, barely. More students took their turn before wondering off and sitting quietly, some even passing out.

"Okay, to beat them," said Luna nodding, hit the machine, '24', before she passed out. Skye quickly catching her and placing her in Hermiones' lap amusedly as the two snuggled and the bushy haired girl also fell asleep. Chuckling in amusement he got the last few students to hit the machine, marked down their score and they staggered off to their friends and fell asleep.

Skye watched as one by one those forcing themselves to stay conscious lost the battle. Looking at his watch he sighed, only half an hour till lunch, he popped back to his desk, placed his clipboard down and returned to the class. Sitting next to Ginny and Rose, he waited. After an hour of sitting and chatting with Arrow, even phoning the friends he wanted to visit, and persuading them to come, well, they didn't need any persuading. Sahara seemed highly amused when he told her he worked his class so hard they had passed out.

"Well, err, house elf any is fine!" he said uncertainly to the room at large hoping one would show up.

"Great master Skye calls for house elf?" a squeaky little voice said as a little elf appeared bowing low. "I am Dobby sir. It would be my honour sir to serve the great hero Skye!" he said over jolly. How the elf knew about him was amusing considering the wizards never. The elf then stared at him strangely for a moment, his eyes went buggy with surprise. "And Miss. Rose Potter Misses brother, wow what an honour, sir."

Skye scratched the back of his neck nervously, sweatdropping. "Well, err, Dobby, could you bring us all some food, my class passed out, and I don't think they'll make it to the great hall?"

"Of cause Skye, sir," the elf bowed excitedly, looking around at everybody. "We shall bring lots of food, sir," he said before snapping his fingers together and disappearing.

Soon the elf Dobby, returned with several other elves and loads of plates, knives forks, goblets and food and drink. "Thank you," he said as they left it on the floor in the centre of the room bowed low and disappeared. "Okay, wake up, lunch time!" he shouted, standing up and whistling loudly with his fingers. He chuckled as nearly everyone opened their eyes instantly, seeing the food dragged themselves over.

After lunch, they showered, got changed and Rose and Hermione made their way to Charms, staggering, while Ginny and Luna had transfiguration together. Skye had first years and second years, so his little Sister Junes' class.

Rose was sitting in Charms class next to Hermione, and like everybody, both girls were trying to stay awake. Professor Flitwick was talking about animation of objects, and handed them all stone gargoyles. However she like everyone else just stared at the thing, wands in hand trying in vane to lift them off their desks.

"Come on people, its not as hard as it sounds," squeaked the tiny professor excitedly. "It's no harder that a summoning or banishing charm." Yet the class just stared blankly at the little statues. In fact Rose could not remember what the professor said the words and wand movements are, so she thought there wasn't really much point trying to move her wand.

Flitwick looked around at his class baffled. No one in his classes had ever just ignored him before, and he noticed a few weren't even awake, that had never happened before. However, those that were awake all had vacant, tired looks about them. It seemed they weren't even listening, or if they were it was going in one ear and out the other.

"Class please," he pleaded. All he got is as load of half-hearted glares, though only their eyes moved. "Who did this to you?" he begged as he looked at the time table to see they just came from Defensive Combat. He wondered what Skye could have made them do to tire them this much. He doubted they could even use magic right now let alone lift their wands, he sighed. Well he might as well sit back and enjoy the peace and quiet, he knew after a few weeks they'll all get used to the physical class and things should be back to a state of normalcy.

He just sat and thought, Skye really was an interesting character. He had heard that Snape had been arrested of sorts by demons under Skyes contract, and after hearing of some of the disgusting things the greasy git had done. Well, Flitwick had no pity for a man like that. And the things the students can learn from Skye, some of the muggle magiks he could teach, if what he heard from Dumbledore about something called blessed magic was true it was quite a powerful weapon.

It was still a shock when Dumbledore mentioned a muggle Dark Mage called Morbious who was barely stopped from destroying the world by Skye. And he thought Voldemort was bad, at least he never tried to destroy the world. To think a real hero teaching at their school, well, okay Dumbledore saved the world from Grindelwald but that was along time ago and using average everyday wizardry. He wished he was younger so he could learn some mage magic too, maybe he should ask where he can purchase some mage magic books.

Ginny Weasley, sitting next to Luna Lovegood in transfiguration was drained, and tired. Professor McGonagall had been talking for a while about something, she wasn't sure what though she was trying to listen but just couldn't concentrate. In fact she could barely see the professor, and wanted a nap. She wondered why the aches on her body ached as she rested her head in her arms and fell into a peaceful sleep.

"What's the matter, class," demanded the stern professor. "Conjuring is not so hard you shouldn't try."

McGonagall sighed. Some of the class just slept and the rest looked like zombies. She sighed again as she sat behind her desk. She might as well get some work done; she shuffled through her papers, thinking. She wondered whether Skye Sensei was really going to make those Slytherins clean the entrance hall with tooth brushes. She still couldn't get her head around the amount of house points he took during one class. Nearly three thousand from one house, one hundred each for disobeying then two thousand for Malfoy drawing his wand, well at least no student will dare do that again knowing the consequences end you up in the hospital wing with third degree burns.

_**T.B.C…**_

_**A/N:**_ _I know it was a bit of a short chapter, but hey? (Shrug) I'll have the next up soon, like some time today. I was informed in a review that I'll spelt species name 'broud' wrong and its actually spelt brood, well, I may change that soon so thanks for the heads up, Knightblazer85. And thanks to everyone else for reviewing. There will be some action scenes soon; I hope you'll enjoy them.  
_


	16. Wand

_**Chapter sixteen, wand**_

During the rest of the week, Skyes' classes went as well as he expected. After the incident with Malfoy then Snape no one was stupid enough to challenge him, and did as instructed. Malfoy and his friends spent all of their free time cleaning the entrance hall with small tooth brushes, under the smirking gaze of Mr. Filtch who really liked Skye, and enjoyed watching over his labouring punishment. He made sure they didn't slack off or talk.

Most of the students got along great with Skye, and knew as long as you obeyed during class, misbehaving outside class is overlooked, or contributed to.

The weekend fast approached, and Skye was waiting at a café in muggle London for his friends to arrive, and the three he arranged dates for were meeting them at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmead later.

He had just finished his coffee when a familiar happy voice called out, "Skye!" looking round he saw Sahara grinning madly, waving with all the energy she usually has. Her snow white hair tied in a triple plat down to the small of her back with a blue ribbon with strands loos in the fringe and by her ears. Her teal green eyes sparkling with joy, she wore a blue rippled skirt that hung a few inches above her knees, a pale blue body hugging top that showed off her tight firm and slightly muscular stomach and a white leather jacket left undone, white running trainers and rumpled down soaks.

Next to her with dark rusty blonde hair her brother; his brilliant crystal blue eyes showing his embarrassment of his sisters' antics; Artic wore blue jeans a red tee shirt and white hoody, black running trainers and his patented red bandana tied loosely around his neck.

"Hi guys'," Skye greeted standing and he and Sahara embraced in a big hug for a few minuets, before he gave Artic a short hug. "Sit, we have to wait for, Hayn and Shoulin to get here," he said as the three took seats.

"Oh oh oh," squealed Sahara in delight. "You got them a date to? Who is she? What's she like? Is she pretty?" she asked excitedly.

Skye chuckled amusedly while Artic shook his head. "Oh, yeah… she's nice, though the whole going out with a brother and sister thing weirds her out, but she's willing to meet and go out and all that."

Artic laughed while Sahara giggled. "It weirds me out to," the former nodded. "And I'm broud."

"So, who is she? Tell me tell me tell me!" demanded Sahara energetically.

Skye chuckled. "She is my twin sister."

The two looked at him in shock. "I thought you didn't want anything to do with your blood family ever again?" asked Artic after a moment of gawking.

"Well," he began. "Things change… people change. I came to the concussion I never really blamed her, it was mainly my fathers fault," he shrugged. "My mum died, and I forgave her because she hurt when I left, and treated my little sister right. She didn't want to make the same screw up twice."

"Aww, that's soooo sweet," giggled Sahara. "So are you seeing anyone? Or can we fool around later?"

"Hey," moaned Artic. "I'm sitting right here, I do not need to hear you two discussing your perverse need to jump into bed with each other ever time you hang out."

"Oh, sorry," she giggled, smirking. "Just because you're a virgin doesn't mean everybody has to be."

Artic covered his ears with his hands. "Please shoot me now," he said in mock sorrow.

Sahara giggled. "Well, Skye, who did you get for my ikle older brother?"

Skye chuckled in amusement. "Well, she's smart, good looking, enjoys reading, and is praying thanks to the heavens she has no class with me today. Oh, and has a great body."

Sahara laughed. "Poor little witches and wizards, I bet they're all praying thanks. So, you didn't answer my question; have you found a pretty girl you like?"

"Well," he began thoughtfully. "There is this one girl I really like, and get on well with, but we're not dating or anything serious. I've never been in a proper relationship; I wouldn't know where to begin."

"Ohhhh," she replied grinning. "Does she mind threesomes? Any girl you really like I'll defiantly like too."

"Ahh, please!" her brother moaned. "I don't need the nightmares, Sahara."

"Hey guys!" a happy voice interrupted. Turning they saw the twins, Hayn with short light blonde messy hair and dark yellow eyes grinning, and Shoulin with long free flowing blonde hair, tied at the base of her head and pale yellow eyes, also grinning. Shoulin wore a yellow summer dress that hung just above the knees, a white hoody and running shoes, with yellow rumpled down soaks; Hayn, black jeans, tee shirt and shoes with a red hoody.

"Hi hi hi," greeted Sahara energetically hugging them both fiercely.

Skye chucked as she let go and he hugged them both before Artic. "Well shall we go, or do you guys want a drink first?" asked Skye grinning happily; it was good to meet up with all his best friends.

"Oh, let me just grab a bottle of coke," said Hayn rushing into the coffee shop.

"Its soooo, good to see you Shoulin," said Sahara eagerly.

"It's good to see you too, Sahara," she agreed grinning. "We should all get together more often, talking on the phone for hours just isn't the same?"

Sahara nodded with a cheeky grin. "I know, it's lucky we have multiple lines or our parents would miss all their calls," she and Shoulin giggled at the idea.

"You guys ready?" asked Hayn as he exited the shop with his coke.

"Yeah, follow me," agreed Skye leading the way. "We just have to go to Diagon Alley for someplace unseen to apparate.

"Ohhhh," giggled Sahara taking his hand as he led on. "You hate apparating! And you're going to teleport us all."

"Well, we could get the bus if we asked someone to use their wand and summon it for us," he shrugged.

"Why not just buy a wand?" suggested Artic reasonably.

Skye looked at him in surprise. "You know, nobodies actually even suggested that, I always acted more like a mage than wizard."

"Well, you can get one at Diagon Alley can't you?" asked Shoulin interestedly.

Skye nodded. "Yeah, well, okay since you guys don't seem to trust my apparating skill I'll buy a wand."

They all laughed. "Well you do hate doing it, so a wand could come in handy to call that magic bus," agreed Hayn.

Skye nodded. "Here it is," he said pointing to the Leaky Cauldron.

The others eyed it in distaste. "The London entrance to the magical world is a dingy old pub?" asked Artic disgusted, looking at all the people. "The muggles don't even give it a glance," he noticed. "Oh, I get it, it has some notice me not magic on it that stops non-magical people seeing it. But still it doesn't look very nice."

"Stop whining," said Shoulin, slapping him upside the head.

"Ouch!"

"Well come on," chuckled Skye. "When you pass through theses doors its like jumping back in time several hundred years."

"Your not joking, are you," moaned Artic. "So I'm guessing there are no cool Quidditch video games?" he sighed in disapproval when Skye shook his head in the negative.

"Well, come on, the people may not notice the pub but they can see us standing here like idiots," interrupted Sahara, dragging Skye into the pub, soon followed by the other three. "Wow, they really do wear robes, hehehehe, how inconvenient," she giggled.

"Bloody hell Skye," gasped Hayn. "When you said it's like going back in time, bloody hell; haven't these people heard of fashion, wow it's just… wow," he laughed.

"Err, Hayn, can you please stop taking the piss out of their bad fashion sense," asked his twin. "They're looking at us funny."

"Oh, sorry, sis but seriously, look at them, they should be in a magazine, 'what not to be caught wearing magazine'," he retorted amusedly.

Skye chuckled nervously. "Err, lets just go before you get us into a bar fight," he said pulling Sahara along to the back door and exiting into a small back alley. "Please don't moan about their dated clothes any more. They can't help it, its there governments fault; they think the rest of the world is weak and beneath them, fact is the truth is the muggle world has more power than this one. They don't even know the broud exist."

"Bloody typical losers," said Hayn shaking his head. "Well, come on, and open up."

Skye tapped the bricks in the order Hermione told him, and an archway melted from the bricks. "Well, at least that was kind of cool," said Sahara as Skye led her through, followed by the others, the street wasn't to full. "Wow, at least this place looks nicer than the pub."

"Yea…" Hayn agreed. "Right where's the wand shop?"

"There it is," pointed Shoulin. "I see it, it's called Olivanders," she said leading the way.

"Wow, this shop is dusty," moaned Hayn as they entered. "Why do you suppose there's a near invisible bloke standing there," he pointed him out. "Do you think he's going to attack us or something, do we get the wand free for beating him up?"

"Whoa whoa whoa…" a white haired old man said in surrender, waving his hands franticly as he revealed himself. "How'd you even know I was there?"

Hayn shrugged. "Could smell you, see you, and sense your life force. You really should learn to mask your life force if you want to jump out at people, its only good combat sense."

Olivander sweatdropped; chuckling nervously. "Well, what can I do for you, are you all here for new wands?"

"Oh no mister," chimed Sahara happily. "Only Skyes' a wizard, he needs a wand so we can call the bus to get to Hogsmead."

"Oh," Olivander sweatdropped again. "So you're muggles."

"No, we're just not wizards," said Artic rolling his eyes.

"Yeah," agreed Hayn also rolling his eyes. "My mums a mystic and she would freeze you in a block of ice if she caught you being rude by assuming such things." Olivander gulped.

"Stop being idiots you two," said Shoulin slapping them both upside the head. "Don't listen to my brother or our friend; mum would do no such thing."

Olivander chuckled nervously; these were the weirdest kids he had ever met. "Well, err, Skye was it?" Skye nodded. "And you're in need of a wand?" again he nodded happily. "Well, I'm afraid I'm unable to sale a wand to you because you have not been to Hogwarts, unless you have a letter from the school, or wand shop from your country of origin, it's a ministry law."

Skye frowned. "Why that's stupid. Oh, I get it, its away of control and an illegal act within the muggle world. Just sale me a wand, I wont tell them."

"Oh, neither will we," agreed Shoulin.

"I'm sorry Mr. Skye but I cannot in good consciousness sale you a wand without ministry approval."

Skye looked thoughtful for a moment. "Then if not sale one? how about a trade?"

"A trade?" Olivander perked up. "What do you have that's worth trading for a wand?"

"Ow ow, I have something," piped in Sahara excitedly, a blue hole appeared out of nowhere and she dug her hand and arm in, rummaging around before pulling out two brown, silver tipped feathers and the hole closed. "I've got these I have a few more but I couldn't find them, they're harpy feathers, they work as wand cores right? And I know harpy's are hard to catch," she grinned as she handed them over.

Olivander looked at them in shock, his eyes buggy. "I thought harpies were extinct."

"No, why would you think that?" she asked shaking her head in amusement. "The mystics' council keeps them safe, and Shoulins' and Hayns' mum found some loose feathers and gave us some."

"Mystics Council?" asked Olivander in confusion.

"Yeah," piped in Shoulin. "My mum works for them, she's a Watcher, and keeps an eye on the harpies," she said proudly. "I always thought things like that was common knowledge."

"Yeah, but not here," sighed Skye. "Remember the wizarding world doesn't know anything about the real world, they don't even know that demons live on earth," he rolled his eyes. "And know nothing about real magic."

"Oh, yeah, you said that on the phone," agreed Sahara sheepishly. "Sorry I forgot."

Skye chuckled. "Well, anyway, can I have a wand now?"

Olivander nodded confusedly, from what he could tell they think or know the wizarding world is dense to the rest of the earths existence, he walked over and picked up several boxes bringing them over.

"Well, just hold the wand," he said. "Because it is the wand that chooses the wizard, not the wizard that chooses the wand."

"Oh, cool," said Sahara grinning as she watched Skye using wand after wand braking things because it was all wrong for him. It had been forty five minuets and they only had an hour until they had to meet with Skyes' new friends.

"Maybe," Olivander muttered as he returned with another wand, handing it to Skye. "Holly eleven inches, phoenix tail feather," Sky took it and immediately felt a powerful connection as a light swirled around him for a second and some flower petals burst from its tip. "Curious," Olivander mutter distractedly.

"Err, what's curious?" asked Skye curious himself.

"Oh, that wand, Mr Skye," repeated the old wand maker. "That wands core feather has a brother, and its brother so happens to be in the wand of he-who-must-not-be-named."

"Oh, cool," Skye grinning. "So my wands like the Dark Tossers wands brother?"

Olivander chuckled. "Yes, 'you-know-who's' wands brother."

"Did you guys hear that," laughed Skye.

"Yeah," chimed Sahara. "Your wands the Dark Tossers wands brother, that's so awesome."

He nodded. "Yeah, well, lets go, we can get the bus now."

The others nodded as they headed for the door. "I bet that Voldemort morons nothing compared to Morbious," said Hayn amusedly. "That bastard almost killed us."

"Yeah, and Skye almost killed himself banishing him to that hell dimension," agreed Sahara frowning. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

Skye looked sheepish as he opened the door and led them out.

"Great things Mr. Potter, great things!" whispered Olivander as he watched them depart.

_**T.B.C…**_

_**A/N:**_ _okay, you've met four of Skyes' friends. Sahara is Skyes' first ever friend his own age and is his best friend. Err; I don't really have anything else to say so I'll leave it at hat so you can now review. ;)_


	17. Knight Bus

_**Chapter seventeen, Knight Bus**_

"Okay so what do we do now?" asked Shoulin as they exited the pub back into the real world.

Skye shrugged. "Err; Hermione said just stick out the wand and flick." 'BANG', a huge purple triple Decker bus appeared making them jump, the muggles just carried on as though nothing extraordinary happed.

"Whoa, cool," chimed Sahara excitedly.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, transport for th…" a pimple faced teenage boy began then started staring at Sahara and Shoulin.

"Oww!" moaned Sahara wrinkling her nose. "Skye, do something."

Skye growled deep in his throat, inwardly smirking as he got the idiots attention. "Keep your eyes to yourself, they belong to me," he growled out through gritted teeth. Wow, it was real fun saying that, the two girls, playing along, stood, both sides of him and held on to an arm each, giggling. "Now move aside, we are going to Hogsmead." They pushed passed him, and Skye gave him a lot more cash than needed when seeing how many people were on the bus. "Hogsmead's the next stop?"

"Well, no not for a whi…"

Skye forestalled him with his hand. "No, the answer is yes sir, I don't want to die."

The teenager paled. "Yes, sir… Hogsmead's the next stop."

"Good boy," he growled as he led 'his' giggling girls on to a bench sitting together while the other two boys, trying not to laugh at their crazy antics sat on the next one. Then for dramatics Skye snogged Sahara for a second.

Suddenly the bus went 'bang', launching them out of their seats. "What the hell," shouted Hayn appalled. "These fucking seats aren't even screwed to the fucking floor," he glared daggers at the pimple faced conductor as he stood rubbing his head. "What bloody idiot thought it would be a great pissing idea to not bolt down the benches? In fact this bloody thing should have safety harnesses."

"Yeah," agreed Artic rubbing his head. "There's not even a sign saying, 'ride at risk of broken bones'."

"This things bloody stupid," agreed Skye helping the girls to their feet. "I'm bloody disgusted, such appalling service, and bloody dangerous. I would rather go a couple of rounds with a giant; at least you know where you stand with them."

"Yeah! The kids are right!" a man at the back of the bus stood. "Why should we pay you good money to get thrown us around?" he demanded glaring at the conductor who sweatdropped as more and more pissed off passengers stood, glaring and shouting rude profanities. The bus suddenly stopped knocking everyone down. They all hopped back up again to continue their angry yelling as Skye and his group laughed amusedly as they climbed off the bus, and it banged away.

"I think the seats will be bolted down and have seat belts next time we ride," said Skye chuckling as he led them to the Three Broomsticks pub.

"I hope so," moaned Shoulin, "that bloody hurt my head… bloody morons."

They laughed as they entered the pub and found a large table to sit at, "what can I do for you darlings?" asked a gorgeous woman in her late thirties to early forties."

"Five butter beers please, Rose said they're nice," said Skye shrugging. The woman left and returned moments later with five tankards of fluffy cream coloured liquid.

"Whoa, this stuffs delicious," approved Hayn to nods of agreement from the others, "at least they have something worth while."

They settled down, relaxing as they caught up on everything that they've been up to until the girls soon arrived, "Skye!" called Rose nervously as she approached, she could already tell which were the twins, and had to admit they were cute.

"Hey guys," said Skye standing, he dragged up Sahara, and introduced everyone, "Rose, you sit here," he said grinning from ear to ear as he pushed her into the seat in between the twins, "Hermione you here," he pushed her into the seat next to Artic, "and Sahara, Ginny, Luna and I will see you all at school later, enjoy," he said dropping two bags of Galleons on the table in front of Artic and Hayn, "you guys can pay me back later, I forgot we should have went to the bank," he grinned as he dragged the girls away leaving the other five looking very nervous. However, after a few minuets began talking and getting along brilliantly.

Sahara giggled insanely with Ginny while Luna and Skye stared at them blankly as they walked through town. "Why are you two laughing?" Skye eventually asked.

"Why do you think," giggled Sahara.

"Yeah," agreed Ginny giggling. "You just introduced them, and then left them alone."

Skye shrugged. "Do you think we should have stayed with them?" he asked confusedly. "I know I'm not really good at dates and everything, but I do know they're more enjoyable without your friends tagging along. Don't worry, they'll be fine. Oh, look a sweet shop, who wants some?"

"Meeeeee!" all three girls chimed giggling.

Skye chuckled nervously, sweatdropping as he led them in. When they left the shop all three girls had bags full of allsorts of different sweets, and Sahara hid hers in her pocket dimension to not have to carry them.

"I don't think I've seen that many sweets before," said Sahara in awe.

"How do you make a pocket dimension?" asked Ginny suddenly interestedly.

"Oh, you don't know how," asked Sahara, both girls shook their heads. "Well it's easy, you just concentrate really hard on wishing to hide things within your self and once you've made it all it takes is a simple thought and it can open and close. Try it, it's the easiest mystic magic there is."

Ginny and Luna both scrunched up their faces concentrating, and after a few minuets two coloured holes appeared, Ginnys' red and Lunas' yellow. "Cool," said Ginny as she made hers disappear then reappeared several times giggling, before she put her candy in, Luna doing the same.

Sahara nodded. "See, easy… they come in different colours, mines blue, Skye has a purple one, err, Shoulins' is pink, and her brothers' is blue like mine, and Artic has a green one."

"This will be so much easier to carry my books around in, and all my stuff too and from school," said Luna over the moon.

Sahara giggled. "Well where to now?" she asked. "Oh, can we go see the school now?"

"Okay, I guess," Skye agreed leading the way. "Oh, yeah, the care of magical creatures teacher wanted to meat you… he has a weird obsession with dragons according to Hermione."

Sahara grinned as they entered the gates. "I'm always up for meeting fans," she said giggling as a blue wind of light started swirling round her, faster and faster, and hiding her from view before disbursing. She now had large blue and white scaly wings on her back spreading from her shoulder blades, folded down to her ankles. She had a few strips of scales on the right side of her neck. Her finger nails were longer and more claw like. Her eyes were the same teal green perhaps darker and looked reptilian, and she had fanged canine teeth. She had a long whip like scaly tale, same colours as her wings with a pointed tip, and on the left side of her stomach a few scales.

"Whoa," whispered Ginny as they continued walking. "How come that didn't rip off your clothes?"

Sahara looked at her smirking. "If you wanted to see me naked all a cutie likes you needs to do is ask," she said laughing as Ginny blushed deep scarlet.

"It's magic Ginny," answered Skye chuckling. "Hey," he added grabbing Saharas' wandering tail, she looked at him pouting. "Keep your tail out of my pants."

She grinned. "Oh, does the big bad Skye not like my cute little tail wrapped around his…"

"Sahara," he moaned realizing her tail. "We're on our way to visit someone who from first impressions is very naive I don't want you giving the poor bloke a heart attack."

"Okay," she pouted. "I'll be good," she said as her tail wonder up Ginnys' skirt.

"Yawp!" Ginny jumped in surprise, and Sahara whipped her tail back whistling innocently while the other three stared at her. "Wow, that doesn't feel reptilian," she commented with a small smirk Sahara returned.

"Here feel my skin," she said taking Ginnys hand. "Now touch my wing," she added extending her right wing, and Ginny stroked it.

The red head gasped. "It feels just like your normal skin, but it looks like a dragon's wing to me."

Sahara nodded smugly as Ginny let go. "I know, though I actually feel scaly when I go full dragon."

"I still can't get my head around the ministry not knowing the broud exist," she replied shaking her head in amusement. "Hermione even looked in Hogwarts library looking for legends or references to them but found nothing."

"Oh, I almost forgot talking about legends," said Skye excitedly. "I found out on Monday I do have broud blood, probably to little to transform but I'm related to the Alinmens twins."

"What!" she screeched with a small grin forming. "Maybe you can transform; give it a go."

Skye looked at her strangely and snorted. "Come off it, firstly I wouldn't know how, secondly my broud bloods been diluted too much with human."

"Come off it, you know magic doesn't work like that," she disagreed. "That would explain why your magic is higher than normal, the broud powers might have re-woken in your blood. There's no way a normal human could have survived absorbing and realizing the Oblivion Obelisks power."

Skye scratched the back of his neck nervously looking at Luna and Ginny for help, they both shrugged helplessly. "It's not possible to have enough broud in me to transform, even if it is the reason I'm still alive."

"Well, I'm not leaving until I've seen your transformation," she replied smugly. "I know you've got one; I can feel it, just like I said you had broud blood."

"But you were joking about that," he retorted.

"Maybe, but I was still right," she retorted smugly. "You have the blood of two of the most powerful beings ever, two of the greatest of all mystics to ever walk the earth."

"But I'm a mage," he grinned smugly.

She growled. "So, you idiot, there's little difference… just because you can conjure and used blessed magic so easily, you still use powerful mystic combat magic. In fact you're better at it than me and I'm a pureblood broud. Just at least try and let me teach you to transform, its easy," she begged, looking to cute to refuse.

Skye let out a breath. "Okay, after we've met with Hagrid, you have till the end of the day, if I don't receive results you'll let it drop, right?"

"Right," she replied grinning as they reached a small hut where Hagrid lives. "Is that huge half giant him?" she asked pointing out said man doing the gardening.

"Yeah," he replied. "Hey Hagrid, don't bother with the gardening," he greeted smirking. "I'll get my first class to do that for you on Monday with their fingers."

"What!" shrieked Ginny in panic looking at her poor little fingers and the solid dirt Hagrid was turning before he got up to greet them.

"Oh, 'ello, Skye, Ginny, Luna… oh, 'ho's your new frien…" he trailed off as his eyes went wide with excitement as Sahara spread her wings.

"This is Sahara," he replied. "She's a broud."

"It's nice ta meat ya," Hagrid boomed outstretching his hand, Sahara shook it. "Wow, a person that can actually turn in ta a dragon."

Sahara giggled. "Wow, a real half giant, how does that work?" he asked embarrassing Skye and Ginny who could guess what she was thinking, however Hagrid looked confused.

"Sahara," hissed Skye.

"Sorry," she relied sheepishly.

"Well, this is a sight," continued Hagrid. "Can you really, truly fully transform?" he asked eyes shining with the need to see.

She giggled, shrugged then flew back away from them to Hagrids delight. Then a huge rush of powerful blue light and wind, before it disburses to reveal a magnificent blue and white dragon. She looked more lizard like than most dragons but had no horns; most broud had no horns though a few like Shoulin did. She shot powerful blue flames into the sky as she roared furry, before the same blue wind and she was looking completely human, grinning happily.

"Hagrid!" called Dumbledore rushing over with his wand in hand looking around frantically. "Where did it go?" he asked still keeping a watchful eye out.

"Where'd what go?" interrupted Skye amusedly.

"Oh, a huge blue dragon," he replied worriedly.

"Oh," he replied chuckling as he put his arm around Sahara who was suppressing giggles barely and moved her forward. "Here she is."

Dumbledore looked at her critically and back to Skye frowning in confusion. "She looks like a…" he trailed off as Sahara transformed and stood grinning impishly with wings and tail. "Oh, she's one of your guests," he nodded, smiling and putting his wand back in his pocket. "Well, it's nice to meet you."

Sahara nodded, grinning. "It's nice to meet you too sir," she chimed cheerfully as she de-transformed back to human. "Well, if you gentlemen will excuse us, Ginny, Luna and Skye have to show me around, its not everyday one gets to visit a massive castle," she said as she dragged Skye away, followed by the other two girls, giggling.

"Bye!" they all called.

"Okay then, lead away to your class Skye so you can learn to transform," said Sahara amusedly.

Skye groaned. "Okay! But I want a treat after," he demanded.

"Oh, I have a perfect prize," she agreed, grabbing Ginny and Luna and whispering something to them, they both giggled, grinning then nodded in agreement.

"So what am I getting?" he asked confusedly, he hated it when girls schemed.

"You'll have to wait and find out," said Ginny grinning innocently.

_**T.B.C…**_


	18. New Broud

_**Chapter eighteen, new broud**_

They had been in Skyes' class for over an hour trying to get him to transform with no sign of success. "Come on, your not trying hard enough," moaned Sahara. "You need to feel anger for your fist time, real anger."

"I just can't do it," replied the shirtless boy, they said it would be easier without the top; however he suspected they just wanted to look at him, he fell to his knees tiredly, pounding his fists on the soft floor; it was frustrating. Sahara had gotten him believing he could for a while but he couldn't.

"Your not angry enough," retorted Sahara. "I guess you are just a weakling."

"You know as well as I that taunts roll of me," he chuckled "Plus you also know that to be untrue."

Ginny suddenly dropped to her knees in front of him looking thoughtful. "Skye, close your eyes," she whispered, unknowing why, he obeyed. "Voldemorts here," she continued quietly. "Your far away, but he's came. You aren't here to save me, you can't save June, she dead, they…" she gulped. "Rapped and murdered your little sister… Rose died trying to be a hero, just like her twin brother, but she wasn't strong enough. I tried my best Skye, AVENGE US, all of us, Hermione, June, Rose; Luna, me… please?"

Pictures, horrible images of death ran through his mind… his sisters' broken bodies. He had just found them now they are gone… Hermione, his first witch friend, and Luna, she seemed weird but she was sweet, cute and had a soft loving soul. Ginny, the first witch he could ever imagine being with, maybe forever, he would not let their deaths go unpunished, they would pay…

"They…" he spat out. Ginny scrabbling away quickly as his eyes snapped open, pure rage evident, hate anger, destruction and a chaos of emotions, but most of all, the reptilian form his purple eyes now took was scary. "Will, suffer," he screamed out clenching his fists, the three girls moving far away as purple lightning started dancing around his body. His hair, flashed purple several times as it grew in length. Three thick gravity defying strands grew in longer at the fringe. His hair seemed to thin out at the tips on top and spike up.

He had fanged canine teeth gritted, purple energy sprouted on his head above his ears before dispersing, leaving white-purple, flat, smooth, round, thick horns against the side of his head, going into his hair. More energy erupted from his trousers, at the back, at the base of his spine, leaving a deep purple and black sectioned tail that looked almost metal. His muscles were expanding and compressing, creating horrible crunching noses, the three girls watched in horror as he was practical roaring, and the pain he looked to be in they did not want to see, but all three watched, captivated.

His muscles looked bigger than they ever were when that same purple energy erupted from his shoulder blades out, forming two huge wings of deep purple and black markings. They like his tail had a mettle look, and a dragon-bat appearance. Suddenly it all stopped and Skye kneeled over, panting, dropping his hands to the mats, sweating profusely, he felt invigorated yet tired and aching at the same time.

"Skye," Sahara whispered, braving a few steps closer.

Skye heard his name called and carefully turned his head to the voice, his dragonish eyes were calm now, and void of pain, he grinned weakly. "You were right Sahara," he whispered chuckling. "I can transform."

"Oh, thank heavens your okay," said Ginny standing next to Sahara.

Skye laughed. "Thanks, so what's my treat, huh?" he asked amusedly. "Because I hope it has something to do with sex because for reasons I don't quite understand that's all I can think about."

"Oh, shit, your sixteen, its that blasted adulthood ritual, normally you go through it at fifteen," said Sahara laughing. "I remembered trying to fight it; I lasted twelve hours before you saw to my problem."

"Oh, so you girls will help me?" he growled, suddenly his tail whipped out, extending about 20 metres, wrapping around Ginnys' waist.

Ginnys' eyes went wide with surprise as she was genially lifted from the ground and towards Skye as his tail retracted; he staggered to his feet, catching her in his arms.

"I could have walked," she said smiling lightly. He grinned as his lips met hers and his tail unwrapped from her waist, the kiss was like burning furry, hotter than the sun, that she melted into, before he pulled away, groaning.

"Hey, don't hog him," moaned Sahara as she grabbed Lunas' hand, transforming she and Luna hurried over. "Me and Luna want him too, he can probably go for days'," she grinned evilly. "Lead the way to your room, Superboy," she demanded as the three girls ran their hands firmly across his muscles.

"Why go anywhere?" he asked smirking, he raised his hand to the door. "Blessed of ages, goddess of the heart… Barrier Shield!" a huge pink light energy flashed before the door. His lips smashed against Saharas' for a moment before placing them on Lunas'.

Skye woke groggily. He had been having a very interesting dream, upon opening his eyes he realised everything was dark. He chuckled as he realised his wings were covering his vision, opening them the bed covers fell to the floor as they lay flat. He almost jumped in surprise when he saw one dragon girl, Sahara and two human girls, Ginny and Luna were all snuggled naked together on him.

The girls looked so cute and content; he just lay with them, watching their peaceful slumber, stroking their hair. They were just, well; he couldn't describe his feeling for them. He had always' loved Sahara, she was his first ever friend his own age, and well, they had been best friends since they were seven years old.

However, he found himself growing attached to Ginny at an alarming rate, she was cute, kind and fun to be around and also had intelligence, and her soul was just peaceful and loving. Then there was Luna a girl that lived in a fantasy world most of the time, he doesn't know much about, her 'yet', but he could tell she is a beautiful, intelligent and loving girl most people overlook because to them she's unusual.

Therefore, all three would be perfect, he always' loved Saharas' openness, and Ginny too has that, though she's also shy and bashful. Luna doesn't really have the openness unless someone instigates a friendship she will stay hidden, and she seems to be quite shy too. He had never really had thoughts of an actual relationship before; he wasn't really sure how to have one, he is the King of Bandit, is he even supposed to have a girlfriend?

"Good morning," chimed Sahara suddenly.

Skye looked at her grinning face in surprise. "Good morning," he replied, she seemed to pull Luna and Ginny closer to her for comfort as she kissed his lips in greeting.

"This feels, nice," she smiled. "Can I ask you something?" she asked quietly.

"Sure, whatever you want," he smiled.

Sahara grinned nervously. "Do you ever think about having a proper relationship? I mean, well… err, I've only ever been with you, well, err, okay I've been with a few girls, but that was just sex. I mean, I, err, I'm always thinking about you. I have a connection with you, well, fact is I have a connection with Luna and Ginny too, well I've never gotten along so well with many people and well, err, and I'm blabbering now aren't I?"

Skye chuckled kissing her forehead. "I think about you a lot too, and then I met Ginny, well, I felt a connection and then there's Luna, it was like I was being guided to her when I stopped that prat hurting her. And right now for reasons I can't understand I would rip apart anyone who dared try to hurt either you Ginny or Luna, and I don't think it's just because you're my friends, or because my transformed state. It seems more primal, or protective."

Sahara giggled softly, smirking. "Maybe it's the Celestial bonding?" she suggested amusedly. "You know with broud more than one can bond in magical marriage."

Skye chuckled. "Don't joke like that; I'm the Bandit King… I have adventures awaiting me around the world."

Sahara smiled. "We could come with you, it must get awfully lonely just you and Arrow," she grinned. "Oh, where is he anyway?"

Skye smiled kissing her nose. "Arrows' with June… she'll take care of him. As for you three coming with," he let out his breathe. "I would actually enjoy your company… your right, it sometimes does get lonely."

"You get lonely," interrupted Luna to their surprise as her eyes snapped open. "I get lonely too, I don't have many friends."

"Me too," agreed Ginny as she opened her eyes. "I have some nice friends, but most aren't that great, and I think I'm, no, I think I've fallen in love, we spent two nights here together, and I've never been happier."

"Same goes for me," piped in Sahara. "I think I've always loved you as more than best friends Skye, and this weekend, I've met two beautiful girls I have fallen for too."

"I love all three of you," chimed Luna. "It hurts just thinking about life without any of you," she said sadly.

"Aww, I love you too Luna," said Sahara kissing her soft lips.

Skye grinned, "This will be a weirder relationship than if Rose and the twins get along… but, I can honestly say, I'm in love with you three." He slowly folded his wings back over them. "Shit!" he suddenly declared his wings opening, and he looked at his watch. "I only have one and half hours till class."

Sahara giggled as she climbed off him with the other girls who were panicking too. "Don't worry, one and half hours are ages," said Sahara. "Do you think the headmaster will let me stay here for a while?" she asked as she squeezed Ginny while giving her a hug from behind.

Skye shrugged as he scrabbled out of bed. "I dunno, err, maybe if you help out in class," he nodded as he de-transformed, copied by Sahara. They all took a quick shower together and dressed in gi's, Skyes' and Saharas' long sleeved, Ginnys' and Lunas' short sleeved.

They soon hurried to the great hall for breakfast with forty minuets to spare. They spotted Rose sitting with Shoulin and Hayn at the Gryffindor table, the two girls giggling happily, and Hayn laughing. Hermione and Artic were both sitting together chatting with big grins on their faces.

"Wow, I think they're getting along great," said Sahara surprised. "Hey look, your sisters holding Shoulins' hand under the table," she added in an amused whisper.

"Oh, I think they're getting along better than great," said Ginny amusedly.

"Well, I have to sit with the teachers, I'll see you in a bit," said Skye heading for the teachers table.

"I have to sit with my house," said Luna smiling brightly as she went to her table and Ginny and Sahara sat at the Gryffindor table together.

"Hey, where have you and Skye been all weekend?" asked Shoulin suspiciously.

"And Ginny and Luna?" agreed Rose.

"Err, we've just been, err," Sahara rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Hey, you three seem to be getting along great," she commented to the twins and Rose, changing the subject.

Shoulin nodded eagerly. "We spent all of yesterday in our room," she admitted with a cheeky grin.

"Oh, so you three are a full fledge item now?" asked Sahara.

Rose nodded nervously. "It was weird at first but I like them," she admitted blushing.

"And we like Rose," nodded Hayn with a grin.

"So how about you two?" asked Sahara eyeing her brother and Hermione with a grin.

Both blushed. "Well, we're dating," replied Artic smugly. "Hermione is brilliant, especially for someone living in such a primitive society. What about you 'dear' sister? What have you been up to? No details wanted."

Sahara smirked lowering her voice. "Skye, Luna, Ginny and I are having a proper relationship with each other," she told them; she and Ginny grinning happily. "We might even be in the Celestial bond."

"Wow, Gin," laughed Rose. "How are you going to tell your parents your dating two girls and a boy?"

Ginny blushed looking worried. "I dunno, how are you gonna tell your dad you're dating a brother and sister?"

"What are you lot talking about?" asked June who was sitting next to Shoulin looking confused with Arrow wrapped around her arm hissing something that made Rose and June blush. "I hope I don't end up in a weird relationship when I'm older."

Skye was eating peacefully at the teachers table, watching his girlfriends when a voice interrupted. "Where were you all weekend?" it was Dumbledore.

"Oh, err, sorry headmaster… I had a power overload and I was out of it for a couple of nights. Sahara was taking care of me," he half lied. "Would it be okay if she stayed, I could really use the extra help; the classes are quite large for one person?"

Dumbledore eyed him suspiciously. "I don't see why not… it is always good to have an extra power just encase. Oh, and Mr. Skye we have an Order meeting after school in my office."

Skye nodded. "Sure, I'll be there," he replied with a grin.

"Wow, Skye… you really are mean," said Sahara during class as they stood together watching the class, fifth, sixth and seventh years running laps on the track. "Making them run twenty laps, and only allowing them five minuets to rest every five laps."

Skye chuckled. "Well, how will they be able to defend themselves if they stay unfit and weak?"

Sahara grinned cheekily. "Well Luna and Ginny, or do we call her Star, well, they don't seem unfit to me."

Skye looked at her surprised. "Well, I'm not sure whether she wants to be called her new or old name? And although they are not unfit, they're still not strong."

"You even have them wearing those weights, I remember when our Sensei made us wear them," she replied amusedly. "We moaned for weeks, I think he found it funny how much we protested them."

"Yeah, well they were thirty five kilograms each, not five," he retorted.

She nodded, shrugging. "So explain what you'll be doing at this meeting tonight?"

"I don't know," he replied honestly. "Probably just hearing progress reports and crap like that, and to see if I have any advice to add."

_**T.B.C…**_


	19. Fearius

_**Chapter nineteen, Fearius**_

"A source within the death eater ranks," Dumbledore began that evenings Order meeting, most of the senior members were present. "He said Voldemort," most flinched. "Is furious over Skyes' actions against him… and he has discovered that he is Rose's twin brother… as have the papers," he said dropping down a copy of the Daily Prophet with a picture of Skye, Sahara, her brother and the twins getting off the Knight Bus in Hogsmead.

Skye picked up the paper laughing. "Interesting… the Knight Bus has actually bolted their benches down and fitted in seat belts, that's more like it, that thing could give people brain damage."

"Really?" asked Remus looking at the paper over his shoulder. "Ha, will you look at that, it took five kids to get them to make the bus safe to ride," he chuckled.

"Yeah, what moron invents a bus that jumps from one side of the country to the next in seconds doesn't fasten things down," he agreed amusedly.

"Well, yes," agreed Dumbledore getting their attention back. "However, we are here to discus Voldemort," more flinches. "Our sauces say he has a new and highly frightening allay… they don't know his name but apparently he vaporized four death eaters for just looking at him funny, and Voldemort seemed to actually be afraid of him too much to even say anything. Mr. Skye, they said he just held out his hand and burnt them to a crisp as thought his hand was a dragon breathing fire."

Skye nodded. "Its called the dragons breathe, it's a mystic combat magic, and under your ministry such magic would be deemed dark," he replied thoughtfully. "Do you have a description, or anything else that could help me or the Mystics Council identify him?"

Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "He always has a cloak with a hood up, though he does wear a silver mask."

Skyes' face drained of blood and his eyes went wide with fright, everyone looked surprised at such a reaction. "I don't like that look, that's the look of we're in deep shit," commented Moody.

"Deep shit… more like Voldemort is now the lest of our worries," he replied grimly. "His names Fearius, unless he's a copycat because Fearius is supposed to be locked up… he's a mystic one fifth broud serial killer. It took twenty mage's to bring him in. He used a genie, the last in existence to wish for immortality," the gasps of horror that ran through the room would have been funny had the situation not been so serious. "He only managed to make one wish before another broud managed to destroy the lamp…"

"You're saying we possibly have an immortal serial killer on the loose," gulped out Dumbledore. "And he scares Voldemort."

"I just hope I'm wrong, but there may be away to remove his immortality," he replied thoughtfully. "But still, he is very powerful, and if he found out someone managed to remove his forever life as he calls it, he'll be wore."

"This is all we need," replied McGonagall disgusted at the thought. "So, how can we undo his immortality?"

Skye grinned slightly. "Leave that to me, if I tell you Fearius might find out and stop me… if it's not Fearius at least the bastard will die sealed away anyway."

They were sitting quietly, contemplating what they had been told when a huge earth shattering explosion rocked the castle. Everyone vaulted from their seats, looking out the windows as Hogsmead went up in flames.

"Crap," whispered Skye as he opened a window and before anyone could protest jumped and they watched as he vaulted across the roofs, lower and lower until hitting the floor and running towards the village.

"Okay, people, we need to get out there and help," said Dumbledore hurriedly as they ran for the office door.

Skye ran fast for the gates, jumping clear over them into Hogsmead. People were running around screaming for their lives as over thirty death eaters fired death at them, blowing up buildings. He heard evil creepy enjoying laughter from above. Looking up he saw a broud with black wings, horned tail and glowing red eyes through a silver mast.

"Oh, crap…" he whispered to himself. "Death eaters first, I'll challenge Fearius after." He phased out, reappearing in a jump in front of two shocked death eaters, with a left spinning kick the first smashed into a wall, sliding down out cold. He caught the second as he spun with his heel slumping him to the ground, both bleeding heavily.

Skye gritted his teach, clenching his fists, the death eaters stopped dead, and even Fearius stopped his mindless destruction interested. Skye raised his right hand before the dark wizards, palm flat.

"AAAAHHHUUUGGHHH!" he yelled as a huge blue ball of energy grew an inch from his palm the size of three footballs before bursting free, the death eaters spread, running for cover, unfortunately for them about ten were hit dead on in an explosion of power, and wounding some others in the backwash of the explosion. Skye looked up briefly, even through the mask he could tell Fearius didn't care and was probably enjoying the show.

He phased out, reappearing with his fists in the stomachs of two other death eaters knocking them out and they slumped to the ground. He kicked out backward twice at different angles, smashing two other death eaters in the face and they flew through the wall of a burning building. He fired several smaller blue energy _Ki_ blasts from each hand, hitting a few death eaters, but many were dodged because of distance.

Suddenly out of nowhere Sahara turned up, back flipping and smashing two more foes through a window into the burning pub. The Three Broomsticks then dodged a few curses from one wizard before punching him in the face, a loud crack reverberated through the chaos in town and the man bounced several meters along the ground.

"Nice of you to join me," commented Skye as he jumped, legs eye level with the last death eater standing and spin kicked him over twenty meters down the street where he bounced several more before stopping. Skye landed lightly on his feet, looking at one of his girlfriends, grateful for the backup but worried about her.

"Wahahahaha!" an eerie laugh sounded from behind, looking round they saw the broud that caused most of the destruction. They spun round to face him on the ground. The panicked survivors stropped in fear, the street covered in death, they could sense the Order had arrived but stayed back.

"What do you want!" demanded Skye. "Leave now or face me."

"Hahaha," he chuckled amusedly. "Yes, you're quite strong, powerful too," he nodded approvingly. "However, you are no match for me boy… you are the one who defeated my weakling brother aren't you, hahahaha… yes you're what they call a true selfless hero," he again nodded in approval. "Voldemort doesn't acknowledge heroes or the young, he thinks your weak, but I'm not narrow minded like that fool. One should never underestimate the young, or a hero."

He laughed some more. "So, show me what you've got… Skye!"

Fearius phased out, appearing before him and Sahara, kicking Sahara into a wall where she fell to her knees gasping for breath. Skye growled as he raised his arms, crossed over his face as Fearius punched, hitting his arms with enough force to make a sonic boom. Skye was sent hurtling through a wall into a burning building.

"Whahahah!" laughed Fearius as he looked at the weakling wizards and witches. He would enjoy killing them.

Suddenly, a rocketing explosion and the burning building Skye was in collapsed, looking up Fearius was shocked to see the boy is broud. However that wasn't what was so shocking, it was his form; he had never seen such a powerful broud form before.

"I won't let you hurt these people!" growled Skye as he fired several purple Ki blasts; Fearius battered them all away into the sky, and with some difficulty. "You'll pay!" he roared as he fired the dragon breathe from each hand engulfing Fearius.

When the attack let up, Fearius stood glaring up at the young man that actually hurt him. Fearius growled and roared in anger as he shot into the sky, charging the young man. They moved faster than most could see, it lasted two minutes of kicks, punches and dodges when Skye was smashed from the sky, hitting the ground he made a crater impact, unbalancing the spectators. His gi was tattered and his head, arms and legs were bleeding, blood leaked from his mouth, he was unconscious. The watching Order members noticed Skyes' blade out, covered in blood and looked to the sky to see Fearius holding his right shoulder as blood poured out, as he hung in the air.

_**T.B.C…**_


	20. Strip Snap

_**Chapter twenty, strip snap**_

Skye opened his eyes, closing them instantly. The light was too bright. Was he in heaven, was he killed? Because if so why did his muscles ache all over, and he had a pounding headache. In addition he could feel someone holding his hand. He groaned as he opened is eyes slowly, adjusting to the light.

"He's coming around," a familiar voice said close to him. "Skye, Skye, are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

He groaned again. "Do I look okay Luna?" he asked as he looked at the girl holding his hand, his wings felt like they were folded under him as he lay in a bed.

"No, you look terrible," agreed Sahara giggling weakly from somewhere nearby. Looking over he saw her in another bed with Ginny sitting with her both staring worriedly at him. Sahara had her head wrapped in bandages, he then realised his was too.

"What happed?" he croaked out weakly.

"You stabbed Fearius before you hit the ground," informed Sahara. "Then he fled, that's all I know before I passed out."

"Oh, you're both awake," said the nurse as she exited her office, hurrying over to Skye. "You are very lucky to be alive," she said reproachfully. "A human taking a hit like that would have died on impact… could you do something with this before I see to you?" she said pointing to his blade. "Miss Weasley saw fit to clean the blood off it," she added as he retracted it. "Thank you," she said, holding each eyelid open in turn to check his eyes.

She then proceeded to prod him with her wand. "Well that's good news, the young man Artic got here when Miss Granger called him. he said as long as you both stay transformed like that for the next couple of days' you'll heal a lot faster and be as good as new, though I suspect you'll be wanting a headache potion?"

"Oh, yes please," he replied gratefully as she passed him it and he drained the bottle sighing in relief, even though it taste horrible. "Thank you."

"Your welcome, Mr. Skye," she replied with a small smile as she hurried over to fuss over Sahara.

"Where is everyone?" asked Skye of Luna.

"Oh, Rose just went to the bathroom," she replied smiling. "And we sent June to lunch… we told Dumbledore about why you're a broud," she giggled. "It seemed to brighten his day… and Rose lent him your book on the Alinmens twins."

Skye chuckled lightly. "What about my classes?"

Luna grinned. "Don't worry, Artic's taking them for you until your well… he seemed to think you were being hard on everyone. I think he might have let them slack off a bit."

Skye sighed disapprovingly. "I'll just have to get well faster then, I can't have them slaking off."

"Oh, don't worry, Skye," chimed Sahara as the nurse left her be. "He won't let them slack off too much, though he might try to teach them something fun."

"Madam Pomfrey, can we leave now?" he asked hopefully.

"No you can't," she retorted. "Well, at the least I want to hold you both for a few hours observation."

Skye sighed dramatically as the nurse headed back to her office. "I hate hospitals."

"Me too," said Rose from the door, grinning amusedly as she strolled in. "I've been here too many times, its nice to be visiting instead of stranded in a bed. You are going to be okay aren't you?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine," he agreed as she sat next to Luna.

"Good, Shoulin and Hayn have gone to inform the Mystics Council about that guy who beat you up," she told him smugly. "They'll be back in a few hours."

"Hey, he did not beat me up," replied Skye glaring. "I wounded him too."

Rose grinned. "So if you can transform like this… err, can I?"

"Probably," said Sahara grinning at the thought. "I bet Shoulin and Hayn would like that."

Rose giggled, blushing. "Do you think they'll help me, to find out if I can?"

"Of course they will," agreed Sahara. "I was talking to them alone Monday morning before they went home, they really like you. Apparently you're the only girl they've met who got over the fact that when you sleep together you're allowing incest."

Rose blushed as bright red as her hair. "Well… err, its just normal nature, okay, it's not a very fair part of it, but I really don't care," she replied defiantly. "And if nobody can accept that; it's their problem not ours."

Skye chucked grinning proudly. "See, I knew I was a good matchmaker, how are Hermione and Artic?"

Rose grinned. "Hermione said she really likes him… and he gives her these looks that say that he likes her too."

"Oh, Rose did you get those cards?" asked Ginny suddenly, she was really worried about Skye and Sahara and needed to get her mind off it.

"Oh, yeah," she agreed puling them out of her pocket. "Come on Luna, lets sit the other side," she said and the two moved their chairs in between the two beds. "So who's up for poker?" she asked and Skye grinned excitedly.

"Whoa," stalled Sahara. "We can't play poker against Skye; he'll beat us easy… we'll have to play a card game that involves luck rather than skill or he'll just win all the time and we'll all end up naked."

"Why would we end up naked?" asked Rose frowning in confusion.

"You know, when he wins a hand we have to take an item of clothing off, der," replied Sahara as though that was obvious.

"Well we're not playing strip poker," giggled Rose blushing.

"Oh," she said giggling nervously. "Normally we would play strip snap so we have a chance of winning."

"You play strip snap," laughed Rose. "Who with?"

"Oh, we've played it with the twins, my brother, a few mage friends our age you've not met yet, a couple of demon friends, my cousin Ocean," she replied thinking thoughtfully. "It was actually Oceans idea to change the game from poker to snap, she was getting pissed off at Skye for winning most of the time. Oh, we'll have to all get together sometime get a few decks of cards and have a game together."

Rose blushed brightly as she thought about it. "Are we allowed to get drunk?" she asked.

Sahara nodded. "Of course, it wouldn't be as fun without the drink. We play other games too, like spin the bottle, twister… once we even had a pool party at my family villa in Australia with allsorts of games and water fights and stuff with no grown ups telling us what to do."

"You have a Villa in Australia?" asked Rose impressed. "You should defiantly have another party. I've not been to a proper no adults allowed party before."

"That's an excellent idea," agreed Sahara nodding approvingly. "We'll have a party during the summer holiday; I'll send a letter home asking."

"So where about do you live anyway?" asked Rose interestedly.

"Oh," she grinned. "I live in Ireland, though we lived in England till I was eleven when dad wanted to move to a small peaceful village in the countryside. Shoulin and Hayn still live in England near London."

"Are we going to start the card game?" interrupted Skye amusedly.

"Oh, sorry," said Rose grinning sheepishly, opening the cards. "What shall we play then?"

"Black Jack for money?" suggested Skye.

"Ha, no chance," retorted Sahara. "I know you like cheating at that Mr. I can transfigure the cards."

Skye grinned impishly. "So I cheated that casino in Monty Carlo out of five million dollars doesn't mean I'll cheat you… plus the bastards deserved it."

"Oh oh, what did they do?" asked Ginny interestedly.

Sahara and Skye laughed. "They threw Ocean out for counting cards, then he went in and actually cheated, and because he was winning every hand without fail and always' bet big they couldn't accuse him of counting cards, they even had three huge men watching him constantly," Sahara told them.

"Awesome," said Ginny grinning proudly.

"Well, they shouldn't have been so mean when they threw Ocean out," he agreed smugly.

"Yeah, they were quite mean to her," agreed Sahara. "And since she's Skyes' biggest fan he had to make her feel better. Well, deal the cards we can play rummy that's a game of chance." Soon the five had played several games and Skye had won the majority without cheating, it had been a few hours and June even turned up halfway through and they taught her how to play.

"I swear you're too good at card games," giggled Ginny happily as Skye once again won the hand.

"Skye, Sahara, your awake," chimed Shoulin and Hayn happily as they entered the hospital wing followed by Professor Dumbledore who was smiling happily, his blue eyes twinkling in amusement.

They were also followed by a tall man with greying blonde short hair and a large long red trench coat, his blue eyes twinkling just as much as Dumbledores'.

"Master Rochin!" Skye called in surprise.

"Daddy," chimed Sahara happily.

"Hello you two," he replied happy to see they were okay. "Your mums been worried sick when Artic said that psycho put you in hospital. And Skye, I'm very proud of you fighting him like that, and before you've fully mastered your new found powers, a most impressive feat to survive, Fearius. The Council will be pleased; we'll need every bit of help we can get to re-capture him."

"Err, thanks, Rochin," he replied embarrassed. "But it was nothing really; I was just doing what anyone would."

"Nonsense, Skye," he replied amusedly. "You said the same thing when you banished Morbious," he chuckled proudly. "You don't take praise well, most would be wearing that meddle they gave you proudly."

"Too many people died," replied Skye sadly. "It seemed too much like a hollow victory."

Rochin walked up to Skyes' bed and placed a hand on his shoulder with pride shining in his eyes. "That's what separates the truly great from the wanabes. It truly doesn't matter whether we get praised for our good deeds but the people we help with them."

"Thanks," he replied shyly as Rochin moved away over to his daughter.

"And you missy," grinned Rochin. "Are a trouble maker… but I'm as proud of you as a father can be."

"Thanks dad," she replied blushing. "But what's the Council going to do about Fearius?"

"Ahh, well for now I'm their reprehensive with the wizarding world since we now have a mutual threat," he said grinning cheekily. "So I'll be staying here for a while and I'll be able to keep you two out of trouble and keep an eye on you… well that's what your mum wants, she'll be visiting weekends. Professor Dumbledore has kindly offered me an apartment here at the castle. Well I'll be seeing you two later, I understand your brothers finally gotten himself a girlfriend and I would like to meet her and embarrass him, you know fatherly business," he grinned as he walked back to Dumbledore.

"Dad," moaned Sahara. "Your not really going to embarrass him are you? He has a whole class of students right now."

"Oh, really," his grin widened and became a little sinister. "I'll have to see this; I bet he's going easy on them, I'll have to keep my eye on him. Well shall we Albus?"

Dumbledore chuckled in amusement. "Certainly the DC class is this way if you'll follow me," he said leading the way.

"Oh, poor Artic," giggled Shoulin as she pulled up a chair next to Rose. "I'm glad my dad wasn't chosen to come here. Sometimes I wish they never accepted positions in the Council, I think they only did it to have extra opportunities to embarrass us. At least our mums only work as Watchers for magical creatures."

Sahara nodded sadly. "I know, your mum still works with mine with the harpies don't she?"

"I think she does," piped in Hayn as he sat on the edge of Skyes bed. "So Skye you really fought Fearius," he asked impressed.

"Yeah, well I wouldn't be in here if it was just death eaters now would I?" he retorted rolling his eyes.

Hayn chuckled nervously. "I guess not, just wanted to hear it from the dragons' mouth so to speak."

"Oh, talking about dragons'," interrupted Sahara. "Rose wanted you and Shoulin to help her find out whether she can transform too? Being as she's Skyes' twin it seems logical. And if she can, you two will have to sort her out, if you know what I mean?"

"Oh, we'll help," agreed Shoulin while Hayn nodded in agreement. "But I don't know what you mean by sorting out."

Sahara rolled her eyes. "It happens to all of us around the age of fifteen, you two sorted each other," she giggled as they blushed brightly realising what she meant.

"Err, I'm confused?" said Rose frowning.

"To put it bluntly, you'll go into heat," answered Sahara grinning as she blushed brightly.

"Well, which of you did Skye have?" asked Rose embarrassing all four.

"Hahahaha, he had all three," said Hayn laughing.

"Shut up," said Skye glaring as he climbed out of bed, only wearing his trousers, he stretched his arms, legs and wings.

"Holy crap," declared Shoulin. "I've never seen muscles that powerful before."

Skye shrugged nonchalant. "Well, I'm out of here. I'm going to my class to get my wand, since I haven't got anything I can do without hurting myself I'm gonna try and learn some wizard magic."

"Oh, we'll come too," said Sahara climbing out of bed wearing her gi bottoms but only her spandex under top, neither wearing shoes or soaks. She fully stretched and cranked her muscles. "Come on, I can't wait to watch him screw up."

"Hey," he moaned as he led their laughing party away. "I might be brilliant first try, and even if I'm not, practice makes perfect, right, Star?" he asked putting his arm around her.

"Exactly," she agreed with a grin as she put her arm around his waist. "And you'll have me, Luna, Rose and June to help."

"See," he grinned sticking his tongue out. "Ouch," he moaned after her tail whipped his butt. "Do you want me to return the favour?"

"Whoa, hell no," she said looking fearful. "Your tail could knock me through a wall." They all laughed amusedly.

"You two should perhaps put some more clothes on?" suggested Rose, realising they were almost at the class.

"What!" demanded Skye shaking his head. "My muscles are aching; it will hurt too much," he said as he opened the classroom door finding Dumbledore sitting behind his desk, and Artic standing near his dad, while he looked to be trying to get all of the students to use some magic.

"Come on," moaned Rochin. "Combat fire is the easiest element to use, just get angry, after time it will be a simple matter of will, see," he said raising his hand forming a ball of fire before it extinguished. "Just want the fire, ask for it, that's it Daniel, you've got it, see that he's done it," he said grinning proudly as the boy stared in awe and shock of the small ball of fire in his hand.

"What are you doing?" asked Skye standing next too him, suddenly all the students, mostly the girls eyes bulged out of their heads as they stared at him.

"Oh, hey Skye," he grinned. "I was just teaching them how to use fire combat magic."

Skye shook his head in amusement. "I wasn't going to start them on combat magic until next month."

Rochin shrugged grinning cheekily. "So, you got let loose, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you and Sahara go to 'your', 'room', and get some rest?" he asked making it perfectly clear that he knew Skye and Sahara were staying in the same room. "Look at you, you have a black eye, several large and horrible looking bruises on your body, and your heads wrapped in bandages."

Skye blushed. "I err, just came to get my wand," he said. "We'll leave then," he said heading for his desk, opening his top draw he pulled out his wand. "And before anyone smarts off teachers are allowed wands out in this class." He glared at Artic.

"How'd you even know I was gonna say something," he asked.

"I know you too well," chuckled Skye. "I also know Shoulin was going to say the same thing.

She giggled guiltily. "Well, it would have been funny."

"Totally," agreed Rose. "I was going to as well."

"Hey, can you lot go now," interrupted Rochin. "You've already interrupted the flow of my lesson."

"Okay okay, we're going," said Sahara as she grabbed Skye by the arm and they all followed. "Bye dad, see you at dinner."

Dumbledore sat watching amusedly, he sure had never met a more interesting group of people before, and listening to Rochin explain combat magic was very fascinating. It seemed a shame that he had to meet these people under such dangerous times; it seemed there is a lot to learn from them, compared with the small bit from his world.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" said Skye swishing his wand and flicking, levitating a quill. They were practicing in the library; however, the librarian did not appreciate all the noise so moved on to Skyes' common room.

"Brilliant, I think you've got that one down," chimed Rose excitedly.

"Yeah," agreed Ginny happily giving him a kiss that seemed to be going overboard.

"Hey," moaned Sahara. "Your supposed to be learning spells with your stick not how far down Stars' throat you can stick your tongue," she said giggling as they pulled away grinning impishly.

"Okay then, what next?" asked Skye. "How about summoning and banishing things?"

"Okay," agreed Rose. "Just like this," she said readying her wand. "Accio book," she said and a book the other side of the room flew into her hands. She then returned the book. "Now you try."

Skye nodded. "Accio book," he said wand waving. The book wobbled but didn't do much else, frowning he tried again. "Accio book!" he tried louder. The book wobbled more this time but stayed put. "It won't come," he said sadly.

"Of course it will," said Luna nodding supportively. "I'm sure you can get it this time, you'll get a kiss if you do."

Skye grinned. "Accio book!" he said, the book flew at him and he caught it. "Ha, I did it," he said eagerly as he claimed his kiss from Luna, snogging her for a minuet.

"Well, we know how to motivate you now," said Shoulin giggling amusedly.

Skye shrugged grinning impishly. "So what's next?" soon he could summon, banish and levitate objects, he found transfiguration easy being able to do small things without a wand.

_**T.B.C…**_


	21. Okraruz

_**Warning!! **_this chapter has a soft sexual scene...

_**Chapter twenty-one, Okraruz **_

Over the next few weeks after Skye and Sahara were declared by the school nurse to be in full heath once again, they continued with teaching DC, though Saharas' dad had an annoying habit of coming to classes to watch. Rochin really liked Artics' girlfriend when they finally met, and they got on well, of course Rochin did enjoy embarrassing his son, with talk about him when he was a baby, and the funny things he used to do.

Things were relatively normal around school and Fearius hadn't been heard from since his attack on Hogsmead where over half the population of the village were killed.

Rose to her job had discovered she can transform, though it took her a few days to get it.

It was a weekend just after Valentine Day where Skye, Ginny, Luna and Sahara had a very enjoyable night. Skye slipped out from under them at five O' clock in the morning and slipped into his usual black with orange-yellow coat. He had a job to complete and now seemed as good a time as any.

"Skye!" whispered Ginny; her eyes open sleepily staring at him in wonder. "Where are you going?"

"Shh, I'm just off to Malfoy Manor," he replied. "The Bandit King needs to get something."

"Oh, can I come," piped in Sahara, her eyes blurrily snapping open.

Skye chuckled lightly. "No, I'll be quicker by myself, and it will be easier for one to go unnoticed than two. Why don't you two wake Luna and fool around until I get back, I'll only be a couple of hours."

"Oh, I like that idea," said Ginny, capturing Saharas' lips with hers and the two, snogging passionately didn't notice Skye slip out of the room, heading quietly for the entrance hall.

"So this is it," hissed Arrow poking his head out at Skyes' collar. "Hopefully this works," the snake nodded.

"Let's pray," agreed Skye with a hiss as he ran lightly through the corridors.

Skye soon jumped the last of the stairs landing lightly and without noise at the bottom in the entrance hall. "It's no wonder you're such a good thief," commented a voice to his right, looking he saw Rochin standing there smirking. "You're quite stealthy."

Skye shrugged. "I have to be someplace and didn't want to wake anyone."

Rochin nodded. "Be careful," he said as he walked up the stairs. "And good luck," he added as he turned to see Skye running out the door transforming and shooting of into the sky. Rochin sighed as he headed back to his room.

Skye flew for only ten minuets when he came across Malfoy Manor and flew into a large open window, landing he folded his wings he proceeded silently towards his destination. He wanted to be out before sunrise.

As he walked through the dark hall he trod on something that crunched, looking to the floor he saw blood and small bones when a voice in another room caught his attention.

"Oh, but Lucius," a creepy voice hissed. "My master said not to eat you, he did not say I can't fuck your bitch while I munch on her… the house elves were not very appetising." Skye heard a woman whimpering as he neared the door, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Le - leave my wife alone," a man stuttered his demand. Looking into the room through the ajar door he could see Lucius Malfoy with a bleeding gash on his head, crumpled on the floor wearing black silk pyjamas' near the large four-poster bed. He saw Mrs. Malfoy naked with small cuts all over her body, leaning her back against the wall with a look of pure horror on her face.

He could see why, a blue-grey man about 6'5" stood leering over her, his small knob standing to attention. His skin looked dead and decaying; his tattered ears pointed, and bat like wings on his back, a horrible creature and member of the elf family an Okraruz. His red eyes bored into the blonde woman's pale blue as he placed his hand on her crutch forcing two of his claw like fingers into her, she screamed and blood poured from her, unable to do more through fear.

The Okraruz put his other hand on one of her breasts squeezing tightly. He took one of her nipples in her fingertips and squeezed so tight her scream ran chills through the bones.

"But Lucius," the Okraruz laughed looking at the horrified and worried look on Malfoys' face. "I'm enjoying myself, I get a fuck and a tasty snack too," he chuckled as he removed his fingers from her and sucking off all the blood. "Emm, such a delicious woman, hahahaha! I just can't wait to try your son, if your wife tastes this good."

The Okraruz suddenly grabbed Mrs. Malfoys' arm, pulling her closer he kneed her in the gut, she screamed doubling over and the Okraruz took advantage, turning her round he shoved his knob up her ass, causing her to whimper in disgust.

Skye couldn't take it anymore death eaters or not, no one deserved such a horrible fate. He burst through the door, growling fiercely. The three occupants looked at him in shock and surprise for a moment before the Okraruz pulled himself out of Mrs. Malfoy letting her drop to the floor. She now showed a look of hope and gratitude.

"What do you want broud?" the Okraruz demanded taking a few steps closer to him.

"I want you dead, Okraruz," replied Skye.

The Okraruz gulped. "Who sent you? That blasted council; they always ruin my kind's fun."

"No, I'm here on business, and your in my way," he replied smirking.

"So are you going to arrest me broud?" he asked.

Skye chuckled shaking his head. "Blessed be thy power," he began. "Blazing earth, god of magma, Explosion," he said quickly. Unlike when he used it on Draco, the flames erupted all around the vile creature and exploded inwards incinerating the evil thing, only leaving burn marks on the carpet with ashes.

"Now you," he pointed to Lucius. "Lead me to all of your hidden treasures or I'll kill the woman," he said picking her up off the ground, Lucius gulped. "Ha, only joking," he grinned. "Blessed be thy nature, god of mercy, truant of life, Recover!" a encompassing blue light flashed and span around the woman, healing all of her wounds, after it faded he wrapped her in a silk blue rob that was hanging on the door. "There good as new."

"Who are you?" demanded Lucius suddenly.

"That's no way to treat your saviour," he replied smugly. "But if you must know, my name is Skye."

Lucius gulped, it was the broud who wounded Fearius. "Thank you," he forced himself to say. "How may we repay you?"

Skye suddenly grinned. "I'm looking for something you have that doesn't belong to you, take me to where you would hide such things and we'll call it even."

Lucius glared for a second before nodding. "Follow me," he said leading out of the room.

"Come along Mrs. Malfoy," said Skye taking her arm and leading her along following Lucius.

"Thank you," she suddenly whispered.

"It's okay," he replied. "But I'm afraid you two are in way over your heads."

Lucius snorted. "Thanks for reminding us… that asshole Fearius has practically taken control from the Dark Lord."

"Maybe I can offer you away out? If not for you, then your wife and son?" asked Skye.

"And how would you do that?" he demanded.

Skye shrugged grinning cheekily. "The Mystics Council is more affective at hiding people that the ministry or the Order. I could have you and your family in the United States hidden within any state or city. All you would have to do is turn over every death eater you know, and any and all information on Voldemorts and Fearius's plans."

Lucius looked at him doubtfully. "You think I'll rat on everybody… I would be signing my own death warrant, my families too."

"Well, like I said we can hide you," he replied. "And even give you some bodyguards. I know of a nice little place in Texas, there's a nice demon family that lives there, husband and wife, and their daughter, she's about Dracos' age, real nice people… they'll protect you good, and you may even learn a thing or two about the real world."

"You would expect us to stay with demons," asked Lucius disgusted. "Things like that Okraruz?"

"Okraruz are not demons, they are members of the elf family," retorted Skye. "And yes, they're a great family, and friendly too… they look almost human, except for the tails there's no noticeable difference."

"Lucius," begged Mrs. Malfoy. "I think we should, that brouds' not right in the head, all he wants to do is kill and destroy. I'm tired of all this crap… that thing rapped me!"

Lucius sighed as they stopped at a blank wall. "How long will it take?" he asked.

"We'll have it all done by tomorrow, you hand over information and you'll be on the first aeroplane to Texas with your son… I think Draco will be pleased to leave, he still has three weeks of detention he'll get to miss."

"But what about his schoolwork," asked Lucius ignoring the fact his son had had detention since the start of term and has more. "What about NEWTs?"

Skye shrugged. "He doesn't need them, most jobs within the mage community don't use magic and if one he wants does, he no doubt knows enough with his wand to get along and if he needs more tutoring you can teach him. Anyway I understand your rich so it doesn't really matter that much. Unless he wants to become a Watcher or something?" both Malfoys' looked confused, Skye rolled his eyes. "Watchers are like Aurors or cops, park rangers, they're apart of the Mystics' Council, and if he did want a career in that there are courses to take and the people your staying with will happily help."

"Thank you," replied Mrs. Malfoy.

Lucius then put his hand to the wall, "open!" he commanded and the wall faded away, revealing a lit chamber full of treasures. Skye followed them in looking around he found an oval shaped amber stone and put it in his pocket grinning.

"Ahh, there it is," Skye said grinning as he saw a crystal pink sphere about the size of a tennis ball, picked it up and placed it in his pocket. "Well, my mission is complete, you'll be hearing from us tomorrow morning;" he said walking out of the chamber. "Remember the words 'Apple Sauce', your ticket out will use it as a confirmation password, he'll say that, you'll say 'tasty'. Don't mind the stupidity, we find passwords harder to guess that way."

_**T.B.C…**_


	22. Gailquick

_**Warning!!**_ _This chapter contains a scene of a sexual nature…_

_**Chapter twenty-two, Gailquick**_

Skye returned to Hogwarts with a smiled on his face. However, that smile turned to a huge grin when he returned to his bedroom. Ginny was sitting naked on the edge of the bed, legs open with Saharas' tongue inside her, holding the broud girls head, her fingers trapped in her hair, moans of joy escaping the red heads lips.

Luna was sucking on Ginnys' small pink nipples in turn while groping Saharas' breasts with her hands and had two of the white haired girls' fingers inside her, also allowing moans of joy to escape her lips.

"I'll… err, leave you girls alone," he said amusedly. They all stopped what they were doing giggling as they stared at him.

"Why don't you just join us?" asked Luna.

"Oh, I would love to sweetie, but I have business to attend, I just came to tell you I'm okay," he said. "I'll screw you later," he laughed as he left the room. The girls all looked at each other, shrugged and continued with what they were doing.

Skye soon found Dumbledore and Rochin, informed them about Lucius's defection, and Rochin left to inform the Council and arrange for them to leave the country. Skye also asked Dumbledore to fetch the most trusted members of the Order.

"So why did you call for us Albus?" demanded Molly Weasley, eyeing the old man. The Orders most loyal were in his office for unknown reasons that evening. "And why have you invited the kids?" she asked eyeing, Ginny, Luna, June, Rose and Hermione suspiciously.

"I have not yet been told myself," he replied amusedly. "Mr. Skye has asked for this meeting."

Skye smiled nodding, and standing before the Order. "Today I acquired this," he pulled the pink sphere from his pocket.

"And what's that?" asked Moody.

Skyes' grin widened. "This is called a wish gem," he replied, getting some shocked gasps.

"So, we can wish Fearius mortal again?" asked McGonagall hopefully.

"Exactly," he agreed smugly. "Oh, and I've also got a map to Atlantis, but that's not important right now."

"So, hurry up and summon the guardian," interrupted Rochin eagerly.

Skye nodded, holding the stone out in the palm of his right hand. "Come forth and awaken, Gailquick." The gem glowed bright and a spiral of pink light mist swirled out forming small human like creature. When it stopped, floating above the stone with fairy wings a small light pink creature the size of a pixy, with dark pink hair down to her shoulders sticking up in the front, two little antennas through her hair, twiddling on her head.

Her big cute eyes light pink in colour and her ears slightly pointed. She was wearing a white tight, form hugging dress just barely concealing her crutch; she had bare feet and a cute little smile as she looked at him, a little pink tail with a arrow head at the tip.

"Hello," she said shyly grinning with a light blush. "I'm Gailquick, or Gail, or Quick for short," she smiled. "Your wish is mine to grant."

"Aww, she's so cute," interrupted June.

Gailquick turned in the air blushing shyly looking at June. "Thank you," she whispered embarrassedly.

"Can I make my wish now Quick?" asked Skye smiling.

Gailquick nodded shyly as she looked back at him. "Yes Master Skye."

"Okay, first don't call me master, just Skye," he said and she nodded that she understood. "I wish for the broud Fearius to become mortal."

Gailquick nodded shyly, raised her little hand and a huge pink mist screen appeared showing Fearius with and without his mask. "Is this the one you mean?" she asked nervously. "He is the only immortal broud on earth."

"Whoa… no wonder he wears a mask, the bastards face looks like a pile of shit," laughed Tonks amusedly.

"That's him, take away his immortality," agreed Skye ignoring Tonks's accurate assessment of Fearius's face.

Gailquick nodded; her eyes and the stone glowing pink for a moment. "Your wish has been granted, Maste… err, Skye. He is now killable." The sphere cracked several times but otherwise stayed whole. "What is your last wish?"

"Last wish?" he asked confused. "I thought we only had one wish."

Gailquick shook her head sadly. "N - No, I had five wises, and three had been used, then you used the forth, after the fifth is gone we die," she said sadly pointing at herself and the stone.

"You'll die?" asked Skye in shock.

"Y - Yes."

Skye looked thoughtful for a moment while most looked saddened by that, he suddenly took off his coat throwing it to the floor and showing her the blade fused to his arm.

"Could you survive on my power, could you bond with this?" he asked gesturing his blade.

Gailquick looked at it in surprise, blushing red she nodded. "Yes, I could…" she agreed, "I would only use the equivalent to a grain of sand in power every couple of days while awake. I have my own magic and power."

"Do you want too live?" he asked kindly.

Her eyes went wide and a bit teary, "yes - yes I want to live," she agreed hopefully.

Skye smiled. "Then bond with me."

She nodded eagerly and turned into pink energy shooting into his blade that glowed for a moment before fading leaving some swirled markings before she reappeared.

"You are really powerful," she said smiling brightly with a cute blush. "Don't worry, I just need another to live, it's like food and I don't eat much. So what is your last wish?"

Skye shrugged. "I don't have any ideas," he told them. "Does anyone else have a wish?"

"Can she bring back all of those people killed in Hogsmead?" asked Hermione suddenly.

Gailquick looked at her sadly. "I'm afraid the wish can only bring back one life."

"Can we bring back mum then?" asked Rose hopefully.

"You wish to bring back Lily Potter?" asked Gailquick, her eyes glowing with the stone for a moment. "Your wish has been granted," she added as the gem smashed into non-existence.

A huge swirl of pink light before him, slowly dying down and everyone gasped as a red haired woman stood there looking disorientated, her green eyes searching the room in shock.

"Am, am I alive or are you all dead?" she asked frowning.

"You're a - alive," muttered Gailquick.

"Mommy!" squealed June jumping into her arms.

"June!" replied Lily hugging her daughter.

"Mum?" asked Rose uncertainly.

"Rose?" she replied as she too joined in the hug. "I understand you're dating," she added amusedly winking.

"What?" shrieked Rose in panic. "How did you know that?"

"I was dead, I've been watching you."

"What you can see us… all the time?" asked a very panicked Sahara.

"Well, most of the time, bedroom things are censored," she replied. Everyone seemed to sigh in relief to her amusement, she then turned to Skye. "Hello Harry, err, Skye… I'm sorry."

Skye smiled. "Hey, err… mum," he replied uncertainly. "This will take time to get used to," he said sadly.

"I understand," she replied. "I'm so proud of you, and I'm glad you are who you are. I watched as you defeated Morbious, it happened just after I died. I was so happy you were alive and well, yet so worried when you challenged him."

"Thanks mum, it means a lot to me," said Skye smiling sadly.

Lily smiled and turned to look at the rest of the room, her eyes briefly fell on James; however she looked away and found Rochin. "Thank you for looking out for him," she said smiling.

Rochin chuckled. "Well, I couldn't let my daughters' best friend be alone."

"It's nice to see you alive, Lily," interrupted Dumbledore. "I should apologize," he said. "It was my fault you died."

Lily shook her head. "No… it was Snape who killed me. He tricked us all."

"Not me," disagreed several people the loudest being Rose.

Lily laughed. "Well, okay, Albus wouldn't listen to anyone else's doubts about him."

"Hey Quick," whispered Skye while the others were in a heated debate about Snape.

"Yes," she whispered nervously blushing.

"Can you teleport me out of here?"

She nodded. "Only if it's not too far," she agreed.

"Hey take me too," begged Ginny quietly taking Skyes' hand. Gailquick nodded, her eyes flashed pink and they suddenly found themselves outside by the Quidditch pitch. "Thank you Quick."

Gailquick nodded smiling shyly. "I'm happy to help," she said.

"Well, Skye," Ginny began. "I guess that was a bit overwhelming."

He nodded in replied. "Hey Quick, you don't have to fly all the time you know, you'll get yourself all tired," he gestured for her to ride. Gailquick nervously flew down, landing on his shoulder and sitting down. He then turned back to Ginny. "I don't really know what to think. She's my mother, yeah, but well, I've not needed one in a very long time… I'm independent, powerful and I don't intend to go and move in with them… and she probably knows about the whole Bandit King, and it's doubtful she approves."

Ginny nodded. "Well, I'm sure she won't expect you to give up the life you have now… Luna, Sahara and I don't… we love you Skye, and we love you because of who you are, not just because of what you look like or who's blood runs through your veins."

"Thanks, Gin," he smiled at her and gave her a small kiss, then they began walking back towards school. "I love you three too… though that makes things more complicated, because I never expected to fall in love with anyone, and my journey isn't really finished."

Ginny giggled. "Well; now you get three travel companions? well, four including Quick."

Skye smiled. "I think that will be fun…"

"……."

"Your worried about what your mum will say aren't you?"

"……." She nodded.

"Well, just tell her the truth I guess, or you could lie," they laughed. "Anyway, we're all going through the Celestial Bonding, no matter which one of you has a child you'll all be biologically the mother, at least no matter what she'll have loads of grandkids someday."

Ginny gigged. "Hopefully not for a long time," she said grinning.

Skye laughed putting his arm around her shoulders. "I totally agree with you there," they laughed amusedly while Gailquick listened with a small smile, sitting on Skyes' shoulder.

_**T.B.C…**_


	23. Tail Blade

_**Chapter twenty-three, tail blade**_

The next day Rochin went to Malfoy Manor with some other members of the council and they gained a lot of information. Draco Malfoy was taken out of school, and though they didn't like it all of their robes were left and a complete new wardrobe of muggle clothes replaced them. They were then sent to Texas like Skye promised by aeroplane with two mage bodyguards.

After Lucius had given over names of prominent death eaters, the Mystics Council raided and arrested all of them while they were at their homes. The wizarding world was in shock when it was discovered another magical faction had started arresting suspected death eaters, and Cornelius Fudge Minister of Magic was condemning such actions taken by outsiders, though most of the wizarding community didn't seem to care what he thought, all they cared about was the fact death eaters were being punished.

In addition, the Mystics Council from information gathered from Lucius Malfoy and other death eaters that were hopeful for lighter sentencing had given evidence that Minister Fudge has been taking bribes from death eaters ever since he became minister, and the council 'accidentally' informed the Daily Prophet and several other wizard papers and magazines.

One month after the arrests, Skye had started teaching Combat Magic within his classes and increased everyones homework, in other words doubled their weights to their horror.

Gailquick had gotten used to being around people, namely Skye, Ginny, Sahara and Luna, and although they were not aware of it had watched them secretly while they were doing things in bed. She was just curious of course, and it wasn't like she could help it, being attached to Skyes' power and all that.

Skye was getting along okay with Lily, and she visited every Sunday. She had reluctantly moved back in with James, though both seemed confused as to what they should do or where their relationship stands. It wasn't like it was easy, especially when one of you has come back from the dead, Rose and June were overly happy with it though.

Over the months leading up to June there were no death eater attacks, no sign of Voldemort; no sign of Fearius and all was quiet. The students at school were in good spirits on the last day of school. Skye, Sahara, Ginny, Luna, Rose, Shoulin, Hayn, Artic, Hermione; were all going to Australia come the next weekend to stay at Saharas' family villa for a party they plan on having free of adults. Skye and Sahara had already invited lots of friends.

Skye was just walking through the corridor towards the great hall for lunch, Gailquick was sitting on his head, her favourite place to ride, and he was holding Saharas' hand, while Ginny and Luna walked with them holding each others hands.

"Skye!" shouted Rochin, gaining his attention as he rushed towards them. "Skye… we have a problem," he panted. "Fearius is attacking Diagon Alley, there are three broud fighting him, several mystics and mage trying to help the Aurors protect people from him and the fifty or more death eaters and Okraruz. They've requested any available warriors to help the fight."

"Then we'll come too," said Sahara.

"No!" said Rochin. "You maybe good and strong but your not skilled enough, and Ginny and Luna are even worse than you."

"Hey, we can help," retorted Ginny. "We are very good at blessed magic now, we can help heal the injured, and even shield people from stay spells."

"Yeah," agreed Sahara. "And I can fight the death eaters and Okraruz; they'll be easy to take out."

"Don't worry, Rochin," piped in Gailquick. "I'll look after them," she said flying of Skyes' head and landing on Lunas' shoulder.

"What's your opinion?" he asked Skye.

He scratched the back of his neck nervously looking at the girls. "If I say no, they'll be mad at me and come anyway."

Rochin sighed. "Okay… I suppose they can help the innocent civilians. Follow me, Dumbledores' made us a Portkey, Rose, Shoulin, Hayn and Artic should be waiting."

The four nodded and hurried after him, through the halls. "Gin, Luna, your now allowed to remove your weights," said Skye as they hurried around a corner. Ginny and Luna nodded and soon pulled off their wrist waits dropping them to the ground as they continued running. As they stopped at the gargoyle guarding the headmasters office they removed their ankle weights and robes revealing their school skirts, shirts and removed their ties.

The gargoyle opened and they ran up the stairs to find them all waiting, plus Hermione who had also taken off her weights and robes. "I see we are not to persuade them otherwise?" asked Dumbledore when they barged in. Rose was already transformed with red and black wings and whip like tail. The other broud in the room, including Skye after removing his coat then took that as a good idea, transforming too.

"Skye," interrupted Rose when he finished transforming hugged him tight. "We just heard… Fearius wants you in a fight… he's saying he's going to destroy you," she cried.

Skye held her tightly, letting a frightening primal growl like roar escape his lips. "Not a chance," he growled. "If either of us is to be destroyed it shall be him."

Rose pulled back, smiling teary eyed. "You think you can win?"

"I have too," he replied giving her a reassuring smile. "I'll make him pay."

"Let's get going then," said Artic impatiently. "We have an evil villain to stop, and I don't think he's going to wait around all day."

"He is right," nodded Dumbledore, standing up with a copper pipe in hand, he held it out, and everyone put a finger on the pipe. "Three… two… one…" and they disappeared to reappear amongst explosions. Looking around at Diagon Alley was disgusting, blood, bones and bodies everywhere, buildings in ruins and on fire.

Death eaters were all over dead or still fighting mages, wizards and witches. "Oh my god," whispered out Hermione in disgust and horror.

Looking round Skye finally saw his target, standing on the rooftop of Gringots looking smug. "Bastard!" roared Skye shooting into the air towards his target, hitting the unsuspecting murderer with several purple Ki blasts. The smoke cleared to reveal Fearius bleeding from the sneak attack, and glaring at the floating broud in front of him.

Fearius growled. "So you show yourself finally," he laughed. "It's a pity boy, I see much potential in you… you could have someday made a worthy foe."

Skye smirked. "Its over," Skyes' tail whipped out extending towards Fearius who smirked and looked like he was going to try and catch it. Suddenly a huge gagged V shaped blade switched out of his tail, one side longer than the other, along with two smaller straight blades to the side. Fearius changed his mind about catching it, instead opting for dodging. However, not fast enough to escape unscratched, the blades sliced a gash in his leg before smashing into the marble causing the banks entrance to collapse.

"Ahh, you bastard," screamed Fearius enraged. "First the sneak attack when I didn't even know you had arrived, then I find out your tail is the most deadly any broud has ever had. I'll make you suffer for this brat."

"Whoa, got your knickers in a twist," teased Skye. "Get with the times, the good guys cheat too."

Fearius growled menacingly. "I'll make you suffer, Skye!" he shot at the younger broud, kicks and punches; they fought, dodged and blocked with the occasional hit to the face or gut. Skye whipped out with his tail blade, Fearius dodged barely avoiding another gash and the tail smashed into a burning building levelling it in a cloud of smoke, dust and ash, retracting.

_**T.B.C…**_

_**A/N: **Don't worry that I shipped the Malfoys' off; they shall make an appearance at a later date._

_For those of you who are curious as to the other brouds colouring and half-dragon form. They can look how your imagination wants them for now. There colouring matches the colour of their magic, which is the colour of their pocket dimensions._


	24. He's My Brother!

_**A/N:**_ _so the battles begun, please read, enjoy, and review. ;)_

_**Chapter twenty-four, He's My Brother!**_

Fearius growled menacingly. "I'll make you suffer, Skye!" he shot at the younger broud, kicks and punches; they fought, dodged and blocked with the occasional hit to the face or gut. Skye whipped out with his tail blade, Fearius dodged barely avoiding another gash and the tail smashed into a burning building levelling it in a cloud of smoke, dust and ash, retracting.

"Wow," said Ginny as she and Luna searched for survivors and began healing, with Sahara close blasting death eaters or any other evil creature that wondered to close. "Did either of you know his tail has blades?"

"No," they both said together. "Hey, this girls alive," added Luna kneeling beside a small girl, and began the blessed healing while Ginny conjured a stretcher, they scanned her to make sure the girl could be moved before placing her on the stretcher. Hermione and Shoulin then came from hiding out of the way to take the girl. They had arranged a system where Luna and Ginny would heal and get survivors on stretchers while Sahara defended them, and Hermione would then come and take them to safety while Shoulin defended her.

"Skye!" they all cried out as he smashed into the floor, then sighed in relief as he got up and fired the dragons breathe attack scoring a direct hit.

"This is kinda scary," commented Shoulin as she and Hermione made their way with the girl away from danger.

"Yeah, I never thought I would ever witness such a fight," agreed Hermione, looking around at the Aurors, broud and mystics fighting with death eaters and some horrid looking blue-grey creatures that kept eating people they kill or even that others killed.

Artic stood facing three Okraruz, the dark bastards as he liked to call them threw fire balls, each hitting him. "Ahhhuuugg!" he roared as he sent a blue-white Ki wave, it swallowed one completely eradicating it, his blast swirled through the smoke of their attacks and ended up exploding as it hit a death eater behind the Okraruz he destroyed.

He ran at the other two, jumping up he kicked one in the face, smashing him to the ground, where he bounced for several meters before laying unmoving. Artic punched at the other as he landed lightly on his feet, but a sudden explosion rocked the ground and he missed and the Okraruz clawed his face, blood poured slowly from the wounds.

"Ahhhhh," screamed Artic in pain and anger, he pulled back his hand, open and pushed it forward at top speed, his hand went through the creatures chest and out of its back, a black heart clutched in his now fist as he pulled his arm out, the Okraruz looked at his own heart clutched in the brouds fist in shock for a moment before it keeled over, dead. Artic dropped the creatures' heart in disgust, his tail whipping back, smashing a sneaky death eater in the face, before turning and punching him into the world of dreams.

"Artic, you okay?" asked Hayn who at the moment was on top of two fallen death eaters sliding across the ground with the momentum he made them fall with, a knees in each of their guts and hands tight around their throats.

"Yeah, just a scratch," he nodded as Hayn got up from the now unconscious death eaters, and both young broud dragon breathed two Okraruz, Artics behind Hayn, and Hayns behind Artic.

"Thanks," they both said in unison.

"This is getting ridicules," said Artic as his _Ki_ blast sent a death eater flying into a burning building. "There's so many of them, and I've never seen so many Okraruz before."

"I know what you mean," interrupted Rochin as he stopped two said creatures sneaking up on the boys' with two dragons breathes. "Fearius must have gotten them from all over Europe."

Skye fired a blue-white Ki wave from above, smirking as it hit Fearius, smashing him into one of the few standing buildings knocking it to the ground around him in an earth shattering explosion of blue-white energy took out a few death eaters and Okraruz nearby.

"Rapid Fire!" he roared throwing multiple purple Ki blasts one after the other into the same place Fearius still lay for a full minuet before he let up his attack. His breathing was ragged and he was bleeding from his head when he hit the ground a while ago, he had scratches and bruises all over his body.

The ground around where Fearius had landed suddenly exploded, and Fearius stood, blood leaking down his enraged face. He sent his own black Ki wave that Skye dodge, hands out to the sides, fists clenched; a red light energy trying to escape the gaps in his fingers. He quickly opened his hands throwing them forwards as two huge red _Ki_ balls formed, merging as one as he brought his hands together, it was now the size of several beach balls, he launched it, several sonic booms exploded as the ball shot down in a ripple of power and energy.

Rose just tore another Okraruz's head off when she saw the huge red _Ki_ bomb her brother had formed; when the explosive booms sounded everyone covered their ears, looking up at the blinding red ball.

"Everyone down!" she cried out, grabbing little Gailquick who had been watching out for her, and went down to the ground, followed quickly by everybody, good or bad did not want to be blown away by that. The explosion that followed was overwhelming, gushes of hurricane force winds washed over everyone. Rose had to fold her wings as flat as she could to stop from getting blown away, but still, she and everybody else slid slowly across the ground.

When it was over, she carefully stood releasing Gailquick who hovered in front of her, both looking in shock; the blast must have completely eradicated twenty shops. In there stead a giant black pissed off looking dragon standing in a crater.

"Oh, this cant be good," muttered Rose unhappily, her brother was floating not too far away from the dragon, and for the first time she could remember since being reunited she could see fear, and doubt in his eyes.

"Rose," whimpered Gailquick. "I don't want Skye to die," she cried, tears leaking from her beautiful pink eyes. The dragon lashed its huge tail out at Skye, smashing him full force into the ground, nobody fought as they saw him lying their looking fully human, unmoving.

"SKYE!!" screamed Rose as she tried to run to him tears pouring from her eyes, strong arms wrapped around her, stopping her movements. Looking up she saw she was being held by a broud she had not been introduced to before, he looked about forty, and his eyes looked sad and defeated, blue, with tears.

He looked down at her. "I'm sorry, he's gone," he whispered.

"No no!" she shook her head defiantly. "He's my brother…! he can't be gone! He can do anything, he can't be…!" she whimpered.

"I'm sorry," the man whispered as he held her and she sobbed into his chest. "Skye was always foolishly brave, and powerful… he had a knack for getting people to like him without trying very hard, yet also the same knack for making enemies."

"But, he can't really be gone," whined Gailquick looking at the man with teary eyes hopefully. "I would be dead if he was."

The man shook his head. "You were bonded to him, but he was bonded to three girls, therefore they're still sustaining you," he replied sadly. Gailquick looked defeated as she hovered watching the black dragon as it laughed and mocked everyone for being weaklings.

"How dare you!" boomed a huge blue-white dragon, biting into the black ones neck in her furry, the black dragon screamed in pain, shooting black flames into the sky. "Skye was not weak!" she roared as she released the black monster. "If he could go full dragon he would have won easily!"

"Sahara no!" cried out Rochin in panic.

"You think he was stronger than me!" the black dragon chuckled, glaring daggers. "I am now the most powerful creature on earth and nothing will stop me!" He blasted her with black fire, knocking her to the ground and stepping on her head, casing her to scream out in furry and pain, "pathetic girl, hahahaha!"

_**T.B.C…**_


	25. Light to the Darkness

_**Chapter twenty-five, light to the darkness**_

"Hello, Skye," smiled a young woman, standing next to a young man with a cheeky grin. He looked around. He seemed to be standing on a weird massive cloud. "I'm Kaylin and this is my brother Corcealin," she continued.

"Oh," replied Skye shocked, looking back at them. "It's nice to meet you, I take it I'm dead?"

"Yes and no," chuckled Corcealin.

"Huh? How can I be dead and alive?" he asked curiously.

"We needed to talk with you," said Kaylin more seriously. "You have not been fighting with what you can. You need to use your full power now, Skye."

"But I was at full power," he retorted.

Kaylin smiled reassuringly. "I assure you… you have more… trust in yourself, believe in love and friendships. You need to protect them, look," she gestured a screen in the clouds that showed Sahara in dragon form getting the crap beat out of her by the black dragon.

"But I can't go full dragon," he replied as tears leaked from his eyes. "I can't stop him."

"You don't need to go dragon," replied Corcealin placing a hand on his shoulder. "Fight, Skye… make me proud."

"I grow tired of this!" the black dragon roared. "None of you are worthy of my effort," he looked down pityingly as Sahara lost her full dragon form.

"Try me!" a loud voice interrupted, everyone looked around in shock to see Skye standing up, his eyes golden yellow, and his hair a platinum white, and a soft silvery platinum glow of energy surrounding and washing through and around his body.

"I thought you were dead!" Fearius boomed.

Skye smirked. "You can't kill hope."

"Oh, hahahaha, you think you have a hope of destroying me?" the beast demanded amusedly. "Then transform and fight me, by the way I liked the black hair better."

Skye laughed. "Oh, how naïve," he smirked as he floated up grinning widely as he hovered at eye level with the black dragon, folding his arms across his chest. "I don't need to transform to kill you."

"We'll see; your little tricks don't scare me, so you can fly without wings, big deal." A blast of black flames shot from the black monsters mouth, encompassing Skye. However, suddenly Skye appeared out of thin air next to the dragons face, and slice kicked it, a huge sonic boom shockwave emanated and Fearius was sent tumbling to the ground with an agonizing scream of pain.

"Oh, shit," whispered Artic. "Did he just really do that?"

"What? You mean kick a dragon down without transforming?" asked Hayn awed. "Well, if you saw it to I guess I'm not imagining things."

"WHAT!" roared the dragon glaring up at the calm young man. "What are you? Who are you?"

Skye smirked as he flew down, landing next to Sahara, she looked at him through blurry eyes with a small smile. He picked her up, cradling her in his arms; he looked back at Fearius as he walked towards Ginny and Luna who both stared at him with teary eyes.

"I am the light to the darkness… I am the one who hears the cries of the innocent," he began as he walked. "I am the hope of life, the protector, when someone causes pain to another; they best hope I'm not near. I am destiny, I am your destruction," he finished as he placed Sahara down with Ginny and Luna.

"My destruction!" roared Fearius. Skye turned to see black flames heading their way. The flames splashed into an invisible barrier, and as they stopped a huge yellow Ki bomb shot towards the dragon, smashing into him, knocking it down in a roar of power and pain.

When the smoke cleared, Fearius stood no longer a dragon, holding his bleeding arm, looking scared. "Impossible," he whispered. "I won't loose," he muttered. "I'll just have to go full power," he smirked as a black energy began swirling around him, causing the wind to pick up.

Skye turned to the girls. "Leave now… please? Take Sahara and get as far away as you can." Ginny and Luna nodded, levitating Sahara away as Skye turned back to his opponent.

When the black wind disbursed it revealed Fearius, still human sized though had a dragonish face and black scales covering his entire body, his mask had fallen off. Skye transformed as he felt Fearius's power hit the roof.

"Now, let's see who the strongest truly is," hissed Fearius angrily, and so the fight truly began. Shockwaves and sonic booms echoed from every punch, kick and block. They were moving so fast no one could even see them move, just feel them, _Ki_ blasts and magic occasionally hit the ground or flew into the sky.

While the fight went on, some mystics, mage's and wizards who had gained their senses attacked unsuspecting death eaters or Okraruz, and arresting them.

Suddenly, Skye and Fearius appeared, the later being held by the throat smashing his back into the ground, Skye flying to drag the dark broud across the ground. Fearius then kicked out sending Skye into the air, blasting him with a black _Ki_ blast. Appearing out of thin air in front of Skye, Fearius kicked him soaring straight into Gringots bank.

Skye sat up, growling in frustration, many goblin warriors stood around watching him as he finally stood and Fearius flew in. "I am the Chaos Dragoon," the black broud hissed, grinning. "And no mere boy shall stop me," he laughed insanely.

"Really, is that so," chucked Skye. "Watch and learn," he said as a platinum energy burst free forming two more wings in the same colour, and larger, with propellers, his horns had metal spikes, and his left arm had a huge four blade claw hanging a foot past his now metal hand, his other arm had a shielding plate over his sword, armoured for protection, and his muscles had increased in size, his tail, longer and thicker with little retractable spikes that he let flick into sight. His tail blades were bigger, stronger, the edges transparent purple that had a soft glow.

His original wings seemed to have thinned then wrapped themselves underneath his new ones like a cloak, on his face above and around the side of his right eye, three metal horns on a metal plate in his hair, his hair like a crown of platinum white.

"Well, if you're the Chaos Dragoon," began Skye amusedly looking at his second pair of wings. "Then I'll be the Mecha dragoon," he laughed.

_**T.B.C…**_

_**A/N: **__honest answer now, you didn't really think he would stay dead did you?_


	26. Mecha vs Chaos

_**Chapter twenty-six, Mecha vs. Chaos **_

"_Well, if you're the Chaos Dragoon," began Skye amusedly looking at his second pair of wings. "Then I'll be the Mecha dragoon," he laughed._

"How, how do you keep getting stronger," demanded Chaos.

Mecha smirked. "I'm just better than you," he chuckled amusedly.

Suddenly the goblins opened fire, smashing spells after spells into Chaos, Mechas' smirk widened as the goblins stopped he opened his wings and shot at him.

"What are they doing in there," demanded Rose panicked, looking up at the man she discovered to be Shoulins' and Hayns' dad, Goron. "They've been in there too long."

"I don't know what they're doing, but rest assured your brother is fine," he replied. "In fact Skyes' power just sky rocketed."

Suddenly a bust of dust like a ploom of smoke burst out of the bank to reveal Skye and Fearius, and Skye had four wings, two of which were metal; he slammed Fearius into the ground along with several silver _Ki _blasts before flying in between him and everybody else.

"Skye!" shouted Shoulin, awe in her voice, "what are you?"

Mecha looked back at her, smirking cheekily. "My name is Mecha, I am the Mecha Dragoon," he chuckled as his original wings folded like a cloak, and his metal wings folded in as though on hinges like a switch blade, and pulling close to his back. "Trust, I'll have this jerk in hell then we can all go eat, I'm starving, this bastard had to attack right before lunch."

"Mecha, huh?" said Rochin to his daughter and her two girlfriends. "You girls are lucky, what powerful children you'll have," he said making them blush.

"Dad…" moaned Sahara weakly from where she sat on the ground. "This really is not the time or place, Skye, err, or Mecha," she giggled. "Is about to rip Fearius…"

"Actually! His names Chaos right now," interrupted Mecha.

"How the hell can he hear me? I'm way to far away," she asked in wonder.

"Good hearing," replied Mecha amusedly.

"Ahhh!" roared Chaos as he finally pulled himself up, red eyes blazing furry. "How can you be stronger than me? We're at the similar level."

Mecha looked at him, corking an eyebrow. "Well, obviously not because I'm stronger than you!"

"I'll show you!" he yelled, clenching his fists. "Come forth black chaos… heart of darkness, feed me your power," he cried out. Out of the ground black missed rose up, seeping into Chaos as he laughed insanely, his muscles bulged out, his height increased; double before the mist stopped. "Now I'll show you." Chaos suddenly disappeared, then Mecha felt the punch as he was pounded into the ground with explosive force, Chaos turned him over, onto his back with a swift kick, laughing as Mecha stared dizzily up.

"Not so strong now are you," growled Chaos as he stomped on Mechas' chest.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" screamed the younger broud, spitting out blood, everyone just watched in horror as Chaos kicked and stomped on Mecha, then picked him up by the throat, smashing him into a wall.

"So, Mecha," chuckled Chaos. "Maybe I should make you watch as I rip apart your friends and family?"

"No!" he yelled, blood dripping from his mouth. "Stay away from them," he added, punching Chaos in the gut, the dark broud doubled over from the force and Mecha uppercut him, sending him across the street, smashing into a collapsed building. Mecha fell to his knees, chocking up blood.

"Skye!" whispered a small voice; his eyes were barely open when he looked up to see Gailquick floating in front of his face with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, Quick, you should hide before he comes back," he gasped out.

"But Sk… Mecha, I can help you," she pleaded. "I can temporarily merge with you, and you'll have the power you need to win."

"You can do that," he croaked.

Gailquick nodded. "If you'll let me," she whispered. Mecha nodded. She smiled lightly as she glowed pink, she shot at his chest and phased into him, everyone watched curiously for a moment as nothing happened, even Chaos who had gotten up. Suddenly a huge encompassing wave of pink light, like an explosion hid Mecha from view before blasting out, knocking all but Chaos to the ground, revealing Mecha.

Mechas' form hadn't changed, except the light pink highlights at the tips of his hair, or the brilliant pink eyes, but the dark pink lightning flowing around his body said appearances can be deceiving.

Mecha smirked at Chaos's pissed off look, probably added too that Mechas' major wounds had been healed. "What's wrong Chaos, its time for you to die."

Chaos suddenly laughed. "Do you forget Mecha, I'm immortal."

Now it was Mechas' turn to laugh. "And the being that just merged with me, a few months ago used to be the guardian for a wishing stone, so you 'were' immortal, you're not anymore."

Chaos's eyes went wide with fear as Mecha slowly walked forward; "impossible!" whispered the dark broud in fright.

"Time to end you," laughed Mecha as he phased out, reappearing behind his enemy. He grabbed his wings, jumping up placing both feet on his back and pulling hard. Chaos screamed out in panic as both his wings were ripped clean off. Mecha floated back as Chaos staged forward, staring in shock and pain at the young broud with his black wings in hand before throwing them to the ground. "You're gone."

Mecha fazed out again appearing behind, grabbing Chaos's tail, as his own retracted all his blades and wrapped around his waist locking into place. He swung Chaos around by his tail, launching him into the air, pulling his hands back to his right hip, cupping them. "Ka…" he began as a pink-white energy ball formed in between his hands. "me… ha… mehaaaaaaa!" he throw his hands forward and up, and a huge pink-white _Ki_ wave soared at Chaos, ripping into him, Mecha fired for twenty seconds before he stopped and his beam dissipated, leaving no trace of Chaos.

Mecha let out a breath of relief, as he looked at the watching crowd, he smiled and made his way over as he released Gailquick, and his hair and eyes returned to normal, yellow eyes and platinum white hair.

"Skye that was so cool," she giggled as she landed on his head, peeking over the top.

"Thank you, Quick… it means a lot to me that you care that much," he replied grinning. "I care for you too," he added making her blush.

"Skye," cried out Ginny and Luna, jumping into his arms.

"Whoa, easy," he replied chuckling as he held them both. "You could hurt yourselves on my new huge metal claw," he said gesturing said claw.

"Sorry," they replied sheepishly as they let him go.

"Is everyone okay?" he asked as they led him to Sahara and her dad.

"Yeah, Sahara got the worse," agreed Ginny. "But she's okay, I was so worried when she went insane and tried to fight him, full dragon."

He nodded while looking around. "Who do you suppose is going to pay for all the damage?" he asked amusedly.

"You will, brother," interrupted Rose running over, teary eyed as she hugged him.

"I'm not paying for it," he chuckled. "I might be kind enough to restore Weasleys' Wizarding Whizzes. I'll need someplace to remember our first meeting, remember the place you were hitting on me?"

She pulled out of his hug glaring playfully, slapping his arm. "Well, you're still cute," she giggled. "And I like the new hair and eyes."

"I believe it will return to normal once I power down," he replied cheekily as they reached Sahara and her dad, mostly everyone had started chatting or taking away prisoners, he was amused that the Council and Ministry seemed to be fighting over criminals; it seemed to be a competition who could claim the most. "How are you, Sahara," he asked dropping to his knees next to her.

"I'm okay, just tired and a little sore," she replied with a grin. "How are you?"

"I'm okay, just a few aches and bruises, a very empty stomach," he said, and as if to prove it his stomach roared causing some laughter.

"Ginevra Weasley!" a shrill voice suddenly yelled, everyone sweatdropped as Mrs. Weasley along with Lily, James, Sirius and Mr. Weasley hurried over. "What do you think you're doing young lady, out in the middle of a war zone?"

_**T.B.C...**_


	27. Is Quick Smiling?

_**A/N:**_ _Warning, some fun but rude scenes coming up…_

_**Chapter twenty-seven, is Quick smiling?**_

"_Ginevra Weasley!" a shrill voice suddenly yelled; everyone sweatdropped as Mrs. Weasley along with Lily, James, Sirius and Mr. Weasley hurried over. "What do you think you're doing young lady, out in the middle of a war zone?"_

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley that was my fault," said Mecha standing up. "She was told to stay behind, however, she is exceptionally good at blessed magic, and we needed all the healers we could get on the battlefield. I'm sure all the innocent people she helped save today will not be as disappointed about her selfless actions as you."

Mrs. Weasley looked gob smacked for a moment, then Mecha sweatdropped at her heated glare, and he slowly floated off the ground. "Hey, you're not leaving me with my angry mother," yelled Ginny, jumping into his arms. "Quick, fly!" he shot into the sky, his wings unfolded, and they shot off out of sight, leaving nothing but a fading silver stream of light

Rochin burst out laughing. "Smart kids," he acknowledged.

Mrs. Weasley glared at him. "And why did you let them come?" she demanded. "And where have they gone?"

"Home?" he suggested with a shrug.

"Whose home? Does he even have a home?" she replied.

Rochin laughed nervously. "Well, err, yeah… any hotels, or our cottage, or he could have gone to Grimauld Place or Hogwarts."

It took less than two seconds for Mecha to arrive at Grimauld Place, landing at the front door; luckily the street was free of any people. "Mecha," moaned a windswept Gailquick leaning over the front of his head. "Did you have to run away so fast."

"Oh, sorry, Quick," he replied sheepishly.

"I thought that was fun," said Ginny happily.

Mecha grinned as he placed her down. "Do you really think running away like that was smart?" he asked as he opened the door and they entered.

"Probably not," she agreed, closing the door behind them. "I'm sure she'll find away to punish us, we'll probably get grounded."

"She can't ground me," he retorted powering down his broud transformations.

"You think," she retorted amusedly. "Leave the hair and eyes," she demanded, grabbing his hand and leading him upstairs and into his room, closing the door, smirking.

"Err, can't we eat first?" he asked half-heartedly.

She grinned, undoing her skirt letting it fall to her ankles, revealing her white cotton panties. "You can," she said cheerfully. Skye chuckled as he kissed her, sliding his fingers into the sides of her panties, sliding them down as he went lower, his grin widened at how wet she is.

Ginny grinned down at the blushing Gailquick on Skyes head, as his tongue entered her and she moaned out in pleasure, holding his head around Gailquick, gripping his hair in her fingers. She moaned and panted as his tongue worked harder and faster, her eyes closed and her smile widened. Gailquicks' little hand gently ran up her little leg, and up her dress as she rubbed herself across her tiny panties', thinking Ginnys' eyes were fully closed. However, Ginny was smiling wider with amusement.

Sahara was helped through the floo into Grimauld Place by Luna; Mrs. Weasley was already in the kitchen looking around for Skye and Ginny. "Where are they?" she demanded.

"We don't know," said Luna. "Maybe they went back to Hogwarts," she suggested.

"Well, I'll be going back to Hogwarts," interrupted Dumbledore. "I'll floo call you if they're there," he said as he disapparated, glad to get away.

"Luna?" asked Sahara. "Can you take me to bed please sweetie, I'm tired."

The blonde girl nodded. "Okay, come on," she said, putting her arm around her waist, while Sahara put her arm over Lunas' shoulders leaning on her as she de-transformed, and Luna led her out, and up the stairs into a spare room and onto the bed. "Do you want me to stay, or do you want to rest by yourself?"

Sahara smiled. "Stay please," she said, and soon both had stripped down to their underwear, snuggled up together under the covers in bed. "Goodnight Luna, I love you," she whispered.

"Goodnight, Sahara… I love you too," whispered Luna in return, both smiling brightly as they fell into peaceful dreams.

Skye slowly opened his eyes, Ginny snuggled in his arms in bed, both naked, he shook his head in amusement, at Gailquick, snuggled asleep against Ginnys' neck, using her hair as a cover, over her naked little body that night was probably the most perverted thing they had ever done.

He then realised Ginnys' eyes were open on him. "Good morning, Skye," she said smiling.

"Hey, do you think what we did last night was wrong?" he asked confusedly.

Ginny looked thoughtful for a second. "Is Quick smiling?" she asked.

Skye looked at the tiny pink guardian to see a content, happy bright smile on her lips as she slept. "Yes," he answered.

Ginny grinned. "Then I don't think its that wrong… well then again, we've done some fairly weird things, and you know she's watched us probably every time, and most of that time masturbating, might as well do things with her," she blushed. "Plus it isn't like there's anyone else of her species, and she has the cutest little body."

Skye chuckled. "Well, if she's happy I am, plus to be honest it was a turn on watching you liking her like that."

Ginny smirked, running her hand along his firm bare chest. "Do you think Luna and Sahara need to know?"

Skye shrugged nervously. "I don't know… anyway you started it."

She giggled. "Why'd your hair and eyes change back?" she asked changing the subject.

"I don't know, maybe because I relaxed too much… I'm hungry, will you make me something?" he asked hopefully.

Ginny snorted. "Make it yourself," she retorted.

"Aww, come on, I can't cook."

"Neither can I."

"But you're a girl, and your mums an excellent cook."

She laughed. "That doesn't mean I can cook."

Skye sighed unhappily. "Can Luna cook? Coz Sahara can't either."

"I don't know, I don't think she can."

Skye groaned. "None of us can cook, that sucks, its take outs for us forever." They laughed and he slowly, carefully slid out from her and bed. "Well, I'm too hungry to care if it's cooked right, I'm broud we can eat it roar without getting sick, though I doubt that would taste nice," he leaned over, kissing her lips briefly.

"Well, bye… I'm going back to sleep," she said as her eyes closed. Skye shook his head in amusement as he opened his pocket dimension, and pulled out some clothes before it closed, pulling on black boxers and soaks, navy blue cargo trousers, black tee shirt and navy hoody with zipper undone, and black trainers.

_**T.B.C…**_


	28. Sirius's Secret Stash

_**Chapter twenty-eight, Sirius's secret stash**_

Skye slipped silently out of the bedroom, relocking the door he snuck downstairs and into the kitchen almost jumping when he saw Lily and Sirius sitting opposite each other drinking tea.

"Oh, what's going on here?" accused Skye jokingly.

"Skye!" they both said in surprise. "When did you get here?" Lily continued.

"About ten, fifteen seconds after we left," he shrugged as he opened the fridge, groaning he looked at Sirius. "Don't you ever buy any food?"

Sirius shrugged. "Sorry but hardly anyone stays except for summer."

Skye groaned unhappily as he took a seat, pulling his wand from his pocket. "I wish I flew to Saharas' house now, they always' have plenty of food." He concentrated waving his wand and conjured something that only vaguely resembled food, of course Sirius found it funny. "Shut up!" he sulked pushing the plate of crap away. "What time is it?"

"Its three thirty in the morning," said Lily checking her watch.

"Is there a twenty four hour supermarket near here?" he asked hopefully.

"I dunno," Sirius shrugged.

"Well I don't care if it's closed, I'll just apparate in," he replied.

"No you will not," interrupted Lily.

Skye then got a sneaky plan and grinned, waving his wand. "Accio, Sirius's secret stash of sweets, chocolate and cookies," Sirius looked horrified when all of it flew into the room and before the now brightly smiling Skye.

"How'd you know," he moaned as Skye began eating.

"Elementary, Sirius, you're a thirty something overgrown kid," he chuckled. "You were bound to have stashed all of your sweets."

"So, where's, Ginny?" interrupted Lily. "Molly was doing her nut; she's going to kill you."

"Oh," chuckled Skye nervously. "Ginnys' sleeping upstairs… and I think Mrs. Weasley worries too much, its not like anyone could hurt her while with me."

"But you don't understand, I told her that," she replied. "But she still thinks Voldemort could beat you."

"Huh?" asked Skye confusedly. "No he can't."

"Yes well we know he can't," she agreed. "But you have to understand, Molly is a pureblooded witch, and witches and wizards didn't even know the broud or muggle magic even existed, and it's hard for them to accept that muggle magic is stronger… plus she's been afraid of Voldemort and his dark powers for a long time. Its hard for them to come to terms with the fact there're people stronger than him."

"Oh," nodded Skye thoughtfully. "I suppose that makes sense, the wizarding world expects muggleborns to outright accept magic, but their own narrow mindedness stops them accepting us."

"Hey I'm not narrow minded," moaned Sirius. "I saw that fight with Fearius… that was awesome."

"You think?" chuckled Skye. "I even died and came back, and I met two of my ancestors."

"Oh, you met Kaylin and Corcealin," laughed Lily. "Your mainly from Corcealin and a muggle mystic, though the whole bond thing gives you Kaylins' blood too, I think your more like Corcealin, and I do not approve."

Skye scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Well, he seemed proud of me."

Lily scowled.

That morning when Mrs. Weasley came downstairs she yelled herself hoarse at Skye and Ginny, Gailquick sitting on Skyes' head cowered.

"What if you-know-who had gotten you!" she demanded.

"Mum, Skye is a lot more powerful," retorted Ginny.

Molly snorted doubtfully. "He's a sixteen year old wizard, there's no way he could be stronger than you-know-who."

"Well, if you're so worried about Voldemort, I have an idea," said Skye innocently.

"Oh, and what's that?" she demanded.

"Well, Saharas' family has a villa in Australia, how about Ginny come with us on vacation?" he asked. "She'll be thousands of miles away, out of danger, and in a nice hot country."

"Oh," she whispered thoughtfully. "And who's going with you… you'll need an adult chaperone."

"Err," Skye thought hard for a while. "Tonks," he suggested. "Yea… she'll come, wont you!" he asked her across the table.

"But I have work," she disagreed although looked like she was tempted to quit.

"Don't worry about that," interrupted Rochin helpfully. "We need some liaison officers from the Aurors, I've already accepted two, I'll just ask for you too, and then you can bunk off until school starts, we'll put you on the books as a trainee Watcher for the Council."

"You could do that," she asked hopefully.

"Yeah, sure, the Watchers could do with a few extra shape shifters," he nodded. "And I'm sure you could do with a holiday away from all of us oldies."

Tonks nodded eagerly. "So what's a Watcher is it like an Auror or something?" she asked eagerly.

He nodded. "Well there're a few different types, like park rangers that protect magical creatures, and hide the fact some magical creatures are believed to be regular normal animals. There's the secret branch, there like secret agents, and then there's what you would be which is well basically our Aurors, when we hear of the muggle police unable to deal with any rouge mage or mystic its your job to deal with them, otherwise we abide to muggle laws."

"Cool, so Mrs Weasley you'll let Ginny come?" asked Sahara eagerly.

Mrs. Weasley sighed in defeat. "Okay, I suppose since Tonks is going it will be okay," she turned to the shapeshifter. "But you make sure to keep your eyes on them." Tonks nodded with a huge grin, a villa with kids, she was sure they were planning a party to remember and couldn't wait. However, would never let Mrs. Weasley know, that was probably why they chose her.

"Mum, I want to go too, is that okay?" asked Rose.

Lily nodded. "Of course," she agreed with a smile. "June and I have already planed a trip together with the Weasleys' to Egypt to visit Bill, we thought you would have liked to come but I'm sure you'll enjoy Australia better." Rose nodded eagerly.

_**To be continued…. **_

_**Reviews would be nice… **this is the last chapter, but don't threat the sequel will be soon on its way. ;)  
_

_**Next Episode, coming soon… King of Bandit - Atlantis **_(title may change) it takes place during the summer holidays and has Skye, Rose and friends travel in search of treasure, tracking down a certain sunken city. Oh, and don't worry, more death eaters, Voldemort and other jerks to bother them along the way. And don't forget their party in Australia. More battles, more adventure and more fun.

_**Prequel, coming soon… King of Bandit - To Be King **_

_**Coming soon…**_ comedy fic, offspring of King of Bandit series… _**Misadventures of June & Arrow **_


End file.
